Ultima oportunidad para enamorarse
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Despues de un suceso inexplicable que cambio sus vidas, ella simplemente se fue.
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Este Fic es comenzado tomando en cuenta la serie hasta el ultimo capitulo emitido así que contiene Spoilers.

El normalmente hermoso y pacifico reino de Mewni… estaba en un completo caos, casi llegando al castillo había una gran batalla, por todos lados solo se veían soldados heridos o en batalla peleando con raras creaturas, parecían ser solamente espectros, sombras negras de forma humana o de bestia, de las que solo se distinguían sus ojos, pero armados y letales, salían sin fin de un inmenso portal de color negro, tan grande como un castillo.

Del otro lado, Mewnianos, demonios, hadas, unicornios, todas las creaturas que componían los reinos de varias dimensiones les hacían frente, en frente de estos estaba Star, montada en un unicornio y lanzando rayos sin parar en todas direcciones, con Marco a su lado, que solo se concentraba en intentar mantenerla viva, junto a ellos estaba Tom que no dejaba de crear olas y bolas de fuego y Ludo, que montado en su enorme araña lanzaba explosiones enormes hacia todo el campo de batalla.

A lo lejos, desde el castillo, la reina Moon miraba la batalla, totalmente aterrada, detrás de ella se escuchaban los gemidos de dolor de su esposo, el rey, gravemente herido y en cama, apenas medio vendado y atendido por Jackie y Janna las cuales estaban llenas de rasguños y heridas, al lado de la reina estaba Glossaryck

-Que… que podemos hacer… esas cosas… no dejan de salir… Glossaryck ayúdanos

-No podemos hacer nada mi reina, el portal está creciendo… pronto será suficientemente grande para que el salga…

-¡Hay que evitarlo! Debemos sellar ese portal

-No servirá de nada si no llegamos a él… esas cosas son más suaves que un hombre pero sus armas cortan nuestras armaduras como papel y la magia apenas las afecta… no sabemos cómo…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y un sirviente entro corriendo

-¿Que sucede?

-Alteza, la princesa Star tiene una idea… hemos recibido sus instrucciones y solo necesitamos su aprobación

-¿Cual idea?

-Estampida de unicornios

-Ese hechizo no servirá

-Si señora, pero la princesa dijo

El guardia sonrió

-Hagámoslo literal, con todos los que tenemos…

La reina Moon abrió los ojos sorprendida… era una posibilidad

En el frente, Star cayó al suelo y se levantó jadeando, adolorida, cuando una sombra se lanzó hacia ella, Marco la embistió y la hizo a un lado acabando con ella, Star se levantó muy apenas, un hilo de sangre salía de su frente

-¿Star estas bien?

-Si… eso… creo…

Star apenas podía moverse, llevaba ya 3 días peleando sin descanso, desde que su padre había sido herido, Marco la sujeto ayudándola a levantarse

-Hay que salir de aquí

-Ni lo creas es mi trabajo… es mi reino no puedo…

-¡MIREN!

Tom señalo algo a lo lejos, la reina Moon, transformada a su verdadera apariencia, volaba a toda velocidad hasta llegar al lado de Star, a su lado iba Glossaryck, al ver a su hija la reina, corrió hacia ella abrazándola

-¡MI PEQUEÑA!

-Esta bien no se preocupe –Marco-

-Gracias… gracias por cuidarla Marco Díaz

-Debemos llevarla al castillo, está muy herida –Marco-

-No podemos… debemos aguantar aquí

-¿A que?

Marco se puso pálido al ver una inmensa nube de tierra y humo dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, sabia el plan de Star pero jamás creyó que la escucharían

-¡NO PODEMOS QUEDARNOS AQUÍ! –Marco-

-Claro… que si… ¿estas seguro de esto?

-No queda de otra majestad…

Glossaryck volteo a ver a Star que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, la miro con una sonrisa

-Adiós

Desapareció frente a ellos

-¿Qué quiso decir con adiós? –Marco-

La reina Moon solamente negó con la cabeza, con expresión triste

Glossaryck se situó varios metros por encima del ejército y vio como la estampida se dirigía hacia ellos, reunió todo su poder y recito un conjuro y después de eso, desapareció transformándose en una esfera de luz

-¡GLOSSARYCK! –Star-

-No vayas… estarás a salvo aquí, al menos por unos minutos…

La estampida se dirigía hacia los soldados, cuando de la esfera empezó a bajar una cúpula de luz rápidamente a tierra, rodeando a los soldados y la mitad del campo de batalla, la mitad en la que estaban las tropas de Mewni, Marco vio como las sombras igual entraban a la barrera y como una sombra golpeo a un soldado… y lo atravesó sin hacerle ningún daño como si fuera un fantasma, sonrió y volteo a ver hacia la estampida, los unicornios embistieron a los soldados y los empezaron a atravesar como si no existieran, como si fueran fantasmas

-Eso es…

-Intangibilidad temporal sobre un objeto… es un conjuro extremadamente difícil y que necesita mucha energía para tantas personas

-¿Que tanta? –Star-

La reina negó con la cabeza

-Hasta su última gota

Star cerró los ojos y una lagrima bajo por uno de ellos, cuando la estampida los alcanzo, Marco vio como un unicornio enloquecido estaba a punto de aplastarlo y lo atravesó como si nada, pero tan pronto llegaron fuera de la zona donde estaba esa barrera la situación cambio, las sombras seguían atacando cuando simplemente fueron aplastados por los unicornios que iban en estampida, detrás de ellos Marco vio cientos de animales de distintas especies de Mewni, todo lo que tenían corría enloquecido, muchos eran despedazados y muertos antes de golpear pero era imposible detener tal embestida y los unicornios arrollaron totalmente a los seres.

-¡ ATAQUEN! –Reina-

Todos los que peleaban a favor de Mewni atacaron aun cuando Moon no era su reina, empezaron a derrotar a todos los soldados que quedaban en pie y la reina corrió hacia el portal, Star se apoyó en marco

-Vamos Star tenemos que sacarte de aquí

-No… por favor…

-Pero…

-Debo ir…

Marco miro desesperado alrededor y de repente sonrió

La reina Moon volaba frente al ejército que estaba a punto de llegar al portal negro, cuando vio desesperada como una inmensa garra salía y aplastaba y destrozaba lo que quedaba de los animales en estampida, pero igual siguió adelante cuando escucho a Star justo atrás

-¡MAMA!

-¡STAR! ¿PERO COMO LLEGARON AQUI?

Star le sonreía aunque débil, bien sujeta por el águila de Ludo mientras Marco la montaba en la espalda

-Que tenemos que hacer ahora

-Debemos sellar ese portal rápido

-¿COMO LO HAREMOS?

-Tu no harás na…

La reina se cayó al ver la determinación en la mirada de su hija

-De acuerdo… ¿recuerdas los escritos de magia negra del libro mágico?

-Los que no debía leer pasara lo que pasara si no quería que mi alma fuera corrompida y arrastrada al oscuro y desesperante infierno para toda la eternidad

-Si… lo leíste ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

-Usaremos el conjuro de sello

-¡Bien!

Las 2 volaron rápidamente pero la gigantesca garra que había salido del portal retrocedió y en ese momento mas y mas creaturas comenzaron a salir de nuevo del portal y chocaban con los Mewnianos

-¡HAY QUE ABRIRNOS PASO! –Moon-

Tom la escucho y asintió, mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y el fuego comenzaba a rodearlo, al verlo los demonios de su reino salieron corriendo despavoridos, mientras un gran rugido salió de su boca y empezaba a crecer hasta llegar a más de 5 metros de altura, ahora su apariencia era la de un gigantesco demonio de color rojo, con varios ojos, cuernos y alas

-¿Ahora vez porque necesitaba clases de control de ira? –Star-

Marco asintió mientras Tom dio unos pasos al portal

-¡APARTENSE AHORA!

El suelo se resquebrajo y llamas comenzaron a brotar de él, creando un amplio pasillo de fuego que dibujaba un camino hacia el portal después lanzo una gran marea de fuego, que atravesó ese pasillo, el fuego no atravesaba las paredes del pasillo pero fue carbonizando a toda creatura que estaba enfrente hasta que dejo un camino totalmente despejado, siguieron rápidamente por detrás de la marea de fuego hasta llegar al portal

-¿Lista? –Moon-

-Si… -Star-

Star se soltó del águila y la reina la atrapo poniéndola en el suelo y se colocó a su lado

-Espíritus oscuros, de la sombra y de la noche, de lo maldito y de la desesperación, yo los llamo, cierren este pasaje, destruyan este camino y guarden por toda la eternidad al que hemos encerrado como castigo por habernos insultado… ¡SELLO DE SOMBRAS!

La magia que salió de la varita de Star y de las manos de la reina fue totalmente negra, Marco sintió la temperatura disminuía a gran intensidad mientras gritos y chillidos de dolor y desesperación se escuchaban por todo el valle, hasta que se dio cuenta que los rayos de magia negra que habían reunido estaban hechos de almas en pena, estas golpearon contra el portal, lo sujetaron y empezaron a jalarlo y cerrarlo rápidamente mientras mas se estrellaban enfrente y al hacerlo se fundían en la entrada del portal creando un muro, hasta que finalmente todo el portal fue cerrado por completo y simplemente… desapareció… Star cayo de rodillas jadeando, mientras todos los soldados se quedaron en silencio

-Bueno… ganamos no…

-Si… ganamos

La reina Moon asintió y Marco se dejó caer al suelo al lado de Star agotado, comprendía lo que la reina decía, a su alrededor solo había sangre, tierra carbonizada y cadáveres… volteo a ver a Star y todos comenzaron a buscar entre los cuerpos algún herido, sobrevivientes, mientras los mas heridos eran enviados a casa, la batalla había terminado, era hora de contar los muertos y el daño que había dejado.


	2. Chapter 2

1 mes después, Star se encontraba en la sala del trono del palacio, frente a ella estaba su padre y su madre, el rey estaba aún lastimado y tenía un brazo en un cabestrillo, pero se veía serio, Star no recordaba ni una sola vez en que su padre estaba tan pensativo, serio y triste como su madre, se asustó un poco por la actitud de ambos pensando que habría pasado, la semana anterior habían asistido a una reunión entre todos los reyes de las dimensiones para hablar de lo que había pasado, un simple portal echo por tijeras dimensionales había crecido de golpe y comenzado a lanzar monstruos y a una gigantesca creatura, pero sus padres no le habían dicho nada sobre lo que se había hablado en ella, hasta ese momento.

-Star… quere… queremos hablar contigo… -Moon-

-¿Que… que sucede?

-Bueno… resulta que… encontramos la razón por la que ese portal se abrió y que eran esas cosas…

-¿En serio? ¡Bien! ¿Y que sucedió?

-Bueno…

Ambos reyes se voltearon a ver, la sonrisa de Star desapareció de inmediato

-Lo siento… Star…

Marco se encontraba en su habitación, cuando de repente un portal se abrió junto a el y de ahí salió Star, rápidamente se levantó para abrazarla

-¡STAR! ¡DEBISTE HABERME DICHO QUE VOLVIAS!

Star sonrió correspondió el abrazo, pero algo extraño sintió Marco en este, Star lo abrasaba con mucha más fuerza de la normal, para después separarse, Star le sonrió pero por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban tristes

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si solo… bueno… te extrañe un poco ¿sabes? Aún estoy algo sorprendida…

Marco asintió con la cabeza mientras Star se sentaba en la cama, se sentó a su lado, pero sin decir nada, para el la experiencia había sido… horrible, durante mucho tiempo había enfrentado a monstruos y creaturas peligrosas pero jamás había visto algo así, solo gritos y muerte, por todos lados, Star tomo aire… y de repente se levantó sonriendo

-¿Sabes algo? Mi papa me dio una cosa para salir hoy

-¿En serio?¿ Que?

Star saco un enorme diamante de su bolsillo y puso una inmensa sonrisa

-¡PARA DIVERTIRNOS TODO LO QUE QUERAMOS! ¡SERA GRANDIOSO! Avisa a Janna, a Jackie, a todos los chicos de la clase ¿si? Que los veo en casa en 10 minutos…

Marco se dio cuenta de que de un segundo a otro Star había tomado el control de la situación y había decidido que sería un viaje para todos

-Hasta a Tom

-¿A TOM? Pero…

-¡YA ME OISTE MARCO DIAZ! Yo mientras sacare dinero de esto

-De… de acuerdo

Marco trago saliva, Star le sonrió pero de nuevo algo parecía raro en su sonrisa, se veía muy triste, Marco prefirió no hacer más preguntas ni presionarla, sabía que dijera lo que dijera, Star estaba afectada aun por la batalla, era imposible no estarlo, así que se levantó y fue al teléfono, Star corrió, bajando las escaleras de un salto, para encontrarse de golpe con los señores Días, Star dudo un momento, después de todo, Marco había estado en un gran peligro de muerte por ella… pero sus dudas desaparecieron cuando sintió que ambos la abrasaban

-¿Star estas bien? –Señor Díaz-

-Niña nos tenías preocupados –Señora Díaz-

Star se separó un poco, totalmente roja y mirándolos con ojos un poco vidriosos… trago saliva y sonrió

-No… no se preocupen… ha… es cierto debo irme… ha… hablare con ustedes al rato…

La pareja se miró entre si y finalmente sonrieron

-Claro Star nos encantaría

-¿Te quedaras a la cena, verdad? ¡Sera noche de tacos para celebrar que volviste!

-Si… si claro, me encantaría, bueno ¡debo irme!

Star salió corriendo de la casa, el señor Díaz la miro extrañado

-¿Que pasa con esa niña? Algo…

-Estaba llorando cuando salió

La señora Díaz negó con la cabeza, para después ponerse a pensar que hacer, sin duda quería que esa noche fuera especial

Varios minutos después, Star llegaba corriendo a la casa de Marco, se detuvo un poco respirando agitada pero sonriendo al ver a toda su clase reunida además de a Tom, para después ir a saludar a Janna

-¡STAR!

-¡JANNA! ¡JACKIE! COMO ESTAN LAS 2?

-Bueno… pasándola… y tu ¿como has estado?

-¿Nos llevaras a otra masacre hoy Star?

Star miro a las 2 chicas preocupada, Janna tenía un corte en la mejilla y una venda en una parte de su rostro desde la frente hasta su otra mejilla pasando sobre su ojo, en cambio en los brazos de Jackie se veían aun varios moretones y tenía un brazo vendado pero las 2 sonreían

-ha… no solamente a una sorpresa… ¡Carroza gigante!

Star no saco su varita, si no sus tijeras dimensionales y abrió un portal, de este salió una gran carroza, tirada por 3 unicornios enormes y fuertes, los cuales relinchaban sin parar

-WOW –Las 2-

-¡Bueno todos adentro! Ellos ya saben a dónde vamos –Star-

Todos los chicos salieron corriendo a la carroza aunque dudaron un poco al abrir la puerta ya que no se veía el interior, si no que estaba totalmente oscuro, Janna tomo la iniciativa y entro tranquilamente, desapareció tan pronto entro pero luego su cabeza salió de la sombra como si la asomara desde una cortina negra

-Vamos no hay aquí nada que muerda… creo

Después de eso, los chicos se animaron y empezaron a entrar en estampida, Star vio como Marco se acercaba pero se alejo un par de pasos, Jackie saludo a su novio con un abrazo y después ambos se acercaron a Star

-¿A donde iremos Star? –Marco-

-¡Es una sorpresa ya lo verán! Vamos adentro adentro

-De acuerdo, vamos Marco

Marco asintió entrando detrás de Jackie, Star suspiro un poco

-¿Duele verdad?

-¿He?

Star volteo a ver a Tom que se acercaba

-Ver a la persona que amas con otra

Star gruño un poco, fastidiada

-Ya deberías saberlo, no estoy enamorada de…

-Si que lo estas y lo sabes, pero tienes razón… mejor que no lo sepa… ¿Ya le dijiste la decisión?

-No… aun no… y no creo que… lo haga…

Tom asintió y camino hacia la carroza

-Lo vas a cuidar bien, ¿Verdad?

-Claro, es mi amigo…

-Gracias

Star suspiro triste y entro a la carroza pero tan pronto llego al otro lado su inmensa sonrisa de siempre apareció, Tom entro detrás de ella mirando sin sorprenderse el interior de la carroza,

-¡MUY BIEN HORA DE IRNOS! –Star-

Una grieta dimensional apareció frente al carruaje y al momento los unicornios relincharon y entraron, dentro de la carroza, la mayoría de los chicos miraban embobados por la ventana, donde parecían estar pasando entre un tubo luminoso que no eran más que estrellas pasando a enorme velocidad, pero a Marco le parecía muy extraño

-¿Pasa algo Marco?

-ha… no no es nada…

Jackie ladeo un poco la cabeza mirándolo

-Vamos algo te pasa

-Es solo… cuando viajamos entre dimensiones siempre llegamos de forma instantánea a nuestro destino este donde este esta vez estamos tardando y además…Star esta rara… no se es solo un mal presentimiento

-Jamás habíamos viajado en esta… cosa, verdad? Quizás sea diferente y en cuanto a Star

El rostro de Jackie se ensombreció un poco y acaricio su brazo vendado, Marco recordaba como se habían echo esa herida, estaban en el bosque de Mewni cuando el ataque comenzó y Jackie había sido golpeaba cuando intentaba huir, si no hubiera sido por el padre de Star y algunos guardias estarían muertos pero la herida había sido fea, tanto que a un mes aun no terminaba de sanar

-Lo que paso fue terrible… si a mi me asusto imagínate a Star… incluso a ti estos días has estado diferente… solo dale el tiempo y va a superarlo

Jackie sonrió y le tomo la mano a Marco

-Vamos a superarlo todos…

Marco le sonrió a Jackie… cuando escucho un gruñido molesto detrás de el, volteo a ver y se sorprendió al ver a Star, pero esta de inmediato sonrió

-Ya vamos a llegar

-¿He? ¿A donde?

-¡Justo a ese lugar!

Star se puso entre Jackie y Marco para señalar por la ventana, ambos chicos siguieron el lugar al que señalaban y toda su expectación y esperanzas se cayeron al ver simplemente… un pequeño asteroide con un portal negro y eso era todo, el carruaje segundos después se detenía frente al portal, inmediatamente se acerco alguien, era un pequeño duende de color verde con un gesto muy abatido

-Lo siento, Mundo Diversión esta cerrado a partir de ahora por favor…

-Hola soy Star Butterfly, mi padre arrendo el lugar por hoy

De repente la cara del duende se ilumino con una gran sonrisa

-¡HA ES VERDAD! Bienvenidos, ¿esos son sus amigos verdad? De la tierra…

-Si si somos de la tierra, ¿ocurre algo con eso enano? –Janna-

-Si… ocurre algo señorita… son afortunados… serán los ultimos en conocer las maravillas de… ¡MUNDO DIVERSION!

Un montón de cohetes y luces artificiales aparecieron detrás del hombrecito saliendo desde el portal

-Este es el mejor parque temático mágico del mundo por una razón, no importa que les guste, no importa sus preferencias, manías, retorcidas maneras de diversión, ¡todas están aquí! Solamente pasen por el portal y llegaran al lugar de sus sueños.

Todos los chicos se miraban entre si emocionados, pero ninguno avanzaba, Janna sonrió se acercó y metió la cabeza al portal… un segundo después salió, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y tenía una mirada de brillo y emoción en el rostro que nadie había visto en ella

-¡ES INCREIBLE! ¡ES UNA VERDADERA CIUDAD POST APOCALIPTICA!

Emocionada entro en el portal, al verla los chicos se miraron… y entraron en estampida, algunos empujándose y tirándose para entrar, el último en entrar fue Tom que a pesar de que al parecer intentaba parecer desinteresado y distante con Star se le notaba la emoción, al final solamente quedaron Jackie, Marco y Star afuera

-Vaya… una mazmorra post-apocalíptica… típico de Janna –Jackie-

-¿Estará bien? –Marco-

-O si señor no se preocupe, a pesar de que no parezca todas nuestras atracciones son totalmente seguras

-Pobres de los que entraron al mismo sitio que ella… -Marco-

-No no, este espacio es único para cada persona, lee sus gustos, sus fantasías, lo que deseen para darles precisamente el lugar de diversión perfecto para ellos

-¿En verdad? Bueno…

Jackie volteo a ver a Marco pero este le sonrió negando con la cabeza, lo que hizo que la chica solo sacara su patineta y entrara al portal, ambos sabían que sus gustos eran muy diferentes por lo que era una tontería intentar entrar juntos

-Bueno si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que hacer por el cierre del parque, si me necesitan aplaudan 3 veces y recuerden, será solo un día

El hombrecito se fue muy ocupado y con su semblante triste, Marco volteo a ver a Star

-¿Que pasa con el?

-bueno… digamos que la guerra tuvo consecuencias para muchos… yo… no quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero divertirme hoy…

-bueno entonces ¿vamos?

Marco tomo la mano de Star jalándola un poco

-he… no deberías pasar este día con Jackie?

-Algo me dice que hoy debo disfrutar contigo el día…

Star lo miro unos segundos y apenas por un instante Marco vio sus ojos humedecidos, pero rápidamente la sonrisa hiperactiva de siempre apareció

-¡POR SUPUESTO VAMOS!

-ESPERA NO DEBERIAMOS…

Los 2 atravesaron el portal, Marco sujeto aun de la mano de Star, cuando llegaron al otro lado…

-Llegar al mismo sitio si… somos 2… ya que… -Marco-

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

-¡A DIVERTIRSE!

Los 2 habían llegado a un inmenso parque de diversiones que tenia reunidas muchas atracciones de las que solamente habían sabido por televisión, por todos lados había toboganes de agua, montañas rusas, casas del terror, todo tipo de cosas.

-¡Esto es increíble Marco! ¿Deseaste este lugar?

-Bueno… creo… no todo… a mi no me gustan esas cosas

Marco señalo a una casa de los sustos, Star rio un poco y después señalo a un tobogán de agua

-¿Esa cosa que es Marco?

-Es un tobogán de agua…

-Los he visto en televisión pero no se por que esta aquí no los conozco

-¡YO SI ME ENCANTAN!

-¿En serio? Vaya… entonces… parece que nuestros gustos se mezclaron para eso… amm… no se…

Los 2 se miraron y hablaron perfectamente sincronizados

-¿Que querías tu?

Los 2 se callaron mirándose muy rojos, hacia mucho que eso no sucedía, Star miraba al suelo

-Estar contigo en el lugar al que quieras ir… era el lugar perfecto para mi…

-Que coincidencia, el mío también

Star miro a Marco sorprendida

-Quizás por eso estamos juntos aquí… bueno ¿entonces vamos a divertirnos Star?

-Claro…

2 minutos después

-¡ESPERA AHÍ NO AHÍ NO!

-¡SILENCIO GALLINA!

Star arrastraba a Marco hacia la casa de los sustos…

Ese día fue el mejor que pasaron Marco y Star desde que recordaban, subieron a todos los juegos y atracciones, finalmente, habían terminado en el tobogán acuático, al salir ambos estaban totalmente empapados y exhaustos, Star se dejo caer al suelo de la piscina mirando al cielo y Marco a su lado

-Que increíble… que sea así…

-¿Como?

Star le señalo el cielo y Marco lo vio sin comprender que decía

-Igual que el de la tierra… que increíble que sea una proyección mágica… el cielo de la tierra es tan diferente al de Mewni ¿sabes?... siempre me ha gustado mas

-Ok Star estas asustándome, ¿que sucede?

Star volteo a mirarlo, seria… y después sonrió levantándose

-No es nada…

En eso una voz femenina se escuchó por todo el lugar

-Atención señores, mundo aventura está a punto de cerrar, favor de dirigirse a la salida más cercana

-Bueno creo que es hora de irnos…

-Si… supongo que… amm… nos iremos así?

Marco se levantó mirándose así mismo y luego a Star ambos estaban empapados

-Bueno… no habrá mucho problema… al salir de aquí estaremos como al momento de entrar, vamos

-Claro… sería divertido venir otro día

-Consecuencias de la guerra Marco… este lugar cierra hoy y para siempre…

-¿Que tan grave fue lo que paso realmente Star?

Star pensó unos momentos y pareció que le diría algo a Marco pero mejor guardo silencio y negó con la cabeza

-Descubrieron que fue lo que sucedió y que es esa cosa… pero aun no me dicen todo solo que ahora serán muy precavidos… bueno… mejor vámonos el día esta por terminar

Star sin voltear atrás camino decidida hacia el sitio por donde habían entrado, Marco la siguió y tan pronto pasaron la entrada se vieron de nuevo en el asteroide, a su alrededor estaban ya varios chicos de la clase y pronto fueron saliendo mas y mas

-¡MARCO, STAR! ¡ESTO FUE INCREIBLE!

Jackie salió del portal, respirando agitada y con cara de habérsela pasado mejor que en toda su vida, todos los demás tenían la misma expresión

-¡SI! bueno es hora de volver a la tierra, ¡TODOS ARRIBA!

Las puertas del carruaje se abrieron y cuando todos entraron se encontraron con una gran mesa llena de bocadillos para todos, rápidamente fueron a comer ya que todos estaban hambrientos con el viaje, esa vez a Marco le pareció que el viaje duro mucho más que el anterior ya que hasta que el ultimo quedo satisfecho el carruaje no se detuvo

-¡BUENO HORA DE BAJAR! Espero si hayan disfrutado de su viaje en las aerolíneas Mewni

Los chicos rieron y bajaron, aunque mas de uno se quedó viendo extrañado la cara de Star que realmente parecía extraña, cuando Janna y Jackie estaban por salir Star jalo un poco la manga de Janna

-Ustedes espérenme… ¿si?

Las 2 se miraron y asintieron, Marco fue el último en salir y se quedó un poco alejado en lo que Star se despedía, Tom se acercó a el

-¿Quien es la chica de la patineta?

-¿Que? No me digas quete enamoraste de ella…

-Pues no esta tan mal

-¡Cuidado es mi novia!

-¿TU QUE? ¡ESPERA TU NOVIA ES STAR!

-¡TU FUISTE EL QUE SE INVENTO ESO!

-Pero tu… ustedes… ha… el baile…

-¿Baile?

Mientras los 2 hablaban, Star hacia desaparecer el carruaje pero los unicornios quedaron en el lugar

-¿Bueno que ocurre Star? –Janna-

-Bueno chicas…

Star tomo aire

-En el bosque… cuando mi padre fue herido… ustedes lo tomaron y lo pusieron a salvo… ¿recuerdan?

-Bueno en realidad tu papa fue el que se hirió protegiéndonos de esas cosas nosotras solo lo cogimos y salimos corriendo como gallinas –Janna-

-Si en serio tu papa es un monstruo… no lo salvamos el si no que el nos salvo a nosotras

-Si… pero… bueno mi papa quiere nombrarlas, darles un reconocimiento, ya saben una recepción aburrida y todo eso…

Las 2 chicas se miraron sin entender

-bueno pero eso no va mucho conmigo –Janna-

-Conmigo menos –Jackie-

-Si lo se… por eso…

Star movió la varita y sobre los unicornios aparecieron monturas y bridas doradas, en las monturas estaba colocada una espada con un símbolo diferente

-Creyó que les gustaría más esto… para ambas… y esto…

Star les mostro unos colgantes a las chicas, dándole uno a cada una

-Dijo que igual pueden considerarse nobles de nuestro reino… pero que mientras espera que ellos les sirvan como recompensa

Los 2 unicornios se acercaron y acariciaron sus cabezas cada uno a una de las chicas que los miraron sin creérselo, para después ver a Star esta asintió con la cabeza

-¡GENIAL!

-¡ESTO ES MEJOR QUE LA PATINETA! ¡MARCO MIRA ESTO!

Grito Jackie emocionada, mientras se subía al caballo y corría a donde estaban Tom y Marco aunque la distancia era diminuta

\- ¡MIRA!

-¡ES IMPRESIONANTE! Creí que todos los unicornio habían muerto

Marco se acercó a acariciar la cabeza del animal, pero a su lado, Tom parecía estar aguantando su ira

Star miraba a Marco y Jackie con una sonrisa triste cuando Janna la jalo un poco

-'Oye que sucede contigo amiga? ¿Estas bien?

Star la miro y sin mas la abrazo un segundo, Janna abrió los ojos como platos pero de inmediato Star se separo de ella

-No estoy bien… hay algo… que debo decirte…

Con Tom y Jackie, Marco miraba embobado al unicornio de Jackie acariciándolo sorprendido, el animal parecía encantado con sus caricias

-no se como le voy a hacer para darle de comer… o para cuidarlo

-Descuida que yo sepa se cuidan bastante bien solitos… pero no se…

-Lo hacen

Tom miraba a Marco realmente furioso aunque este lo ignoraba totalmente al estar concentrado en Jackie, Star se acercó aunque tenía los ojos un poco rojos, Marco pensó que seria por el agua del parque

-Bueno mis papas harán noche de tacos, ¿te quedas a cenar? –Marco-

-pero… -Star-

-Lo siento pero mis padres me pusieron toque de queda desde que me abrí de nuevo la herida patinando, debo llegar ya a casa además tengo que explicarles… esto

Jackie hizo relinchar al unicornio sonriendo, para después detenerse un segundo… y le arrojo su patineta a Star

-Transporte por transporte Star… bueno debo irme a ver… ¿como es? ¡Arr…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El unicornio salió corriendo a toda velocidad perdiéndose de vista al instante

-Ha…

-no te preocupes… los unicornios no hacen daño… amm… creo… igual el que queda es tuyo…

-Ok… ha… ¿hay un perrito enojado por aquí o algo así?

Marco miro a su alrededor y finalmente supo el origen de los gruñidos: Tom mirándolo con los brazos cruzados, una pequeña aura maligna lo rodeaba

-Ha…¿ Tom? –Star-

-¿Que quieres Tom?

-Nada…

A pesar de lo que Tom dijo, miraba fijamente a Marco, enfadado, Marco trago saliva y finalmente se alejo un poco… cuando de repente se le ocurrió como deshacerse de el y un segundo después trajo a Janna jalándola del brazo

-Tom esta es Janna

-Ha… hola

Tom se encogió de hombros sin interés

-¿Hola?

Janna tampoco parecía interesada en Tom

-Tom es un demonio, es el rey del infierno y el inframundo y organiza fiestas con sacrificios humanos, torturas, esqueletos y animales parlantes donde se bañan con sangre de seres puros…

Un segundo después Tom era jalado por Janna

-¡VAMOS CUENTAME ALGO DE TU MUNDO AHORA!

-¿QUE? ESTAS LOCA HUMANA NO…

-Te daré información para chantajear a Marco…

-Echo

-¿QUE? ¡ESPEREN NO!

-¡TARDE!

Marco y Star solamente miraron como Janna se alejaba cabalgando rápidamente con Tom bien en la grupa de este sujeto a la cintura de la chica

-Cielos… ¿estará bien?

-No se pero algo me dice que pronto sufrirás… y mucho

-SI lo se…

El tercer guerricornio se acerco a Marco mirándolo con curiosidad, al igual que los de Jackie y Janna, traía una armadura de color rojo, montura, una espada y escudo igual de color rojo, la de Janna había sido negra y la de Jackie azul

-¿Realmente tu papa nos dio esto?

-Si, tienes suerte de que no todos estaban en el palacio porque mama realmente los uso todos

-Vaya es impresionante

-Eso no es lo mejor ¿Vez la espada?

Marco se acercó a verla, la espada, colgada a la montura, estaba en una vaina de color rojo como el resto de la armadura y en el centro tenía un símbolo de color dorado, cuando Marco lo toco este brillo un poco y al mismo tiempo brillaron las armas y la armadura del caballo, de repente estos desaparecieron

-¿Que rayos?

-¡Jajajaja que buen susto te diste!

-¿Star que paso con la armadura?

-Mira debajo de tu camisa

-Debajo de…

Marco levanto el cuello de su camisa noto una pequeña cadena de oro, al levantarla vio que ahora tenía un dije con el mismo símbolo que tenía la espada

-En Mewni los nobles y los caballeros usan esos símbolos, no solo es una muestra de status, es también una forma de estar listos siempre para defenderse, cuando necesites las armas estas aparecerán, esos colgantes fueron hechizados por mi mama en persona

-Bueno ahora solo fal… ¿he?

Marco miro a su alrededor extrañado

-El unicornio también se va si quiere, no te preocupes puede cuidarse solito y cuando desees el aparecera

-Si tu lo dices…

-Además Marco…

Star se acercó a Marco muy seria

-Hay algo muy importante… que debes hacer…

-¿Que… que cosa Star?

Star se acerco… lo tomo del cuello de la camisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el suelo

-¡QUEDARTE AQUÍ MIENTRAS ME ACABO LOS TACOS!

-¡HEY ESO NO ES JUSTO STAR! ¡VUELVE!

Marco se levantó y corrió detrás de ella, ambos reían…

Star abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como estaba tapada con algo, se dio cuenta de que era la sudadera de Marco, se irguió un poco y vio como este estaba dormido a su lado, ambos recargados en la cama de Marco, se habían quedado conversando pero al parecer el cansancio del día simplemente los había vencido, Star le sonrió y lo cubrió con su saco para después levantarse y salir en silencio, se acercó a donde estaban los cachorros, todos dormidos en una canasta y levanto la canasta llevándola en silencio a su habitación, después de eso tomo una pluma y papel y escribió algo en silencio, aunque mientras lo hacía, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a caer sobre el papel, finalmente termino y se levantó, su habitación estaba totalmente vacía, salió de esta y vio a los padres de Marco mirando su televisor y noto sobre la mesa un boleto de lotería que la señora Díaz solía comprar todas las semanas, de un movimiento de su varita los números cambiaron, luego volvió a la habitación de Marco y se sentó frente a el quedado inmóvil solo mirándolo… ahora si comenzó a llorar en silencio sin hacer nada mas que contemplarlo pero finalmente, se acerco

-Gracias por todo… lo que has hecho por mi…

Le dejo la nota en su mano

-Adiós…

Inclinándose un poco le dio un beso en los labios para después salir de la habitación, Marco al sentir el beso entreabrió un poco los ojos pero de inmediato los cerro de nuevo, no se había despertado…

Marco dormía profundamente cuando la luz del sol lo despertó, empezó a moverse, agarrotado y adolorido, arrepentido de no haberse recostado

-Star levanta… ¿Star? Maldición me va a ganar el desayu… ¿que es esto?

Marco tomo la nota y la leyó para después salir corriendo a su habitación

-¡STAR!

Abrió la puerta de golpe pero estaba vacía, Star se había ido…

Y bueno aquí comenzando con un nuevo proyecto.

Desde el momento en que comencé a ver esta serie se me fue ocurriendo una historia y bueno… aquí el resultado espero les haya gustado y pronto traeré el próximo capitulo solo por ahora quise poner dos como introducción.

De una vez aviso que el fic será Starko, solamente que quise comenzar donde va el canon y en el canon ya existe otra pareja

No me olvido de otros personajes como Ponyhead y si, dejo muchísimas cosas al aire pero pronto comenzare a resolverlas por ahora solo quería poner al fic diciendo hola y a Star diciendo adiós.

Del próximo capitulo solo les puedo adelantar el titulo: 7 años después.

Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

Star atravesó una puerta dimensional por última vez ese día, el día en que dejo Marco y la tierra para siempre, aunque Marco jamás supo por que intento seguir con su vida, mientras Star en Mewni seguía con la suya, para ella era peor, ella si sabía por qué se había ido y lo había abandonado, pasaron muchas cosas para ambos, durante 7 años.

Un fondo negro, solamente el vacío, cuando comienzan a aparecer varias imágenes

Marco bajando de esa habitación en la mañana, buscando por todos lados, cuando finalmente sus padres llegan y él les muestra la nota, su madre lo abraza

Star llegando a Mewni, frente a ella se encuentran sus padres y echándose a llorar con fuerza se lanza hacia ellos

Marco en la escuela, estudiando, creciendo más, Jackie se acerca a él los dos continuando su relación, con Jana molestando y picándoles todo lo que puede

Star con sus padres en Mewni, recibiendo clases de combate de su padre, enfrentándola a varios caballeros, usando una espada

Marco recibiendo su cinta negra

Star usando sus poderes y varios conjuros, sentada frente a Moon, cuando finalmente en sus manos aparece una varita de la nada

Marco conduciendo un auto y saliendo a pasear con Jackie

Star en una batalla, contra varios monstruos, pero rodeada de soldados y siendo ella quien les da ordenes

Marco estudiando para un examen

Star hablando con Ludo, ambos frente a varios soldados, Star de Mewnianos, Ludo de monstruos, se estrechan sus manos

Marco mostrándole a Jackie y sus padres una carta donde es aceptado en la universidad

Star en silencio, frente a una tumba, la lado de su madre, ambas vestidas de negro

Marco de traje, rodeado de amigos frente a una iglesia desolado, a su lado no hay nadie, en los anuncios de la iglesia se anuncia una boda…

Star miraba en el balcón del palacio al cielo, en silencio, ese cielo que le recordaba tanto a la tierra, a Marco

Marco miraba en el balcón del cuarto que fuera de estar al cielo, era de noche y una estrella fugaz pasó frente a él, sonrió un poco, pensando en Star

Siguieron con su vida, pero sin olvidarse el uno del otro y de la fuerte amistad que tuvieron, una que ahora después de tantos años más que nunca comprendían lo especial que fue, hasta que un día

Star caminaba hacia la sala del trono, ahí se encontró con su madre, que la miraba seria, tan seria como no la había visto hacia años

-Star, tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tu…

Marco trotaba tranquilamente pero a un ritmo constante en dirección a su casa, mientras lo hacía miraba alrededor, el barrio en si no había cambiado mucho, solamente su casa que ahora era algo más grande y estaba bardeada, las torres que Star había echo hacia 7 años seguían donde siempre aun quebrando el techo, sonrió un poco con nostalgia al ver esas torres mientras entraba a la casa, esta aún estaba casi igual en decoración pero estaba mucho más limpia y ordenada, totalmente organizado hasta el último rincón, entro y se detuvo un momento viendo un mueble, donde había un marco vacío, suspiro un poco y subió de nuevo dirigiéndose a su habitación ahora una cama matrimonial y mas grande para después tomar ropa y dirigirse al baño con paso rápido, al entrar a este sonrió un poco, negando con la cabeza, la mitad del baño estaba perfectamente ordenada a un grado que casi parecía obsesivo, la otra mitad estaba vacía, negó con la cabeza mirando su reflejo en el espejo

-Que tanto abras cambiado estos años

Se dijo así mismo con una sonrisa triste, para después negar con la cabeza y finalmente vestirse, pero recordando las palabras que tantas veces había oído esos años

"-Jamás la vas a olvidar si hasta esa habitación te recuerda a ella ya límpiala por Dios, al menos has eso para superarla de una vez"

Se dirigió casi por inercia hacia el pasillo y finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación que había sido de Star, fuera de un poco de polvo y una ventana firmemente cerrada, la habitación estaba como antes, excepto por una cosa, ahora en vez de un espejo mágico solo había un espacio vacío en la pared

-Bueno al menos ya no te quejas de que pienso mucho en ella ¿cierto?

Comento en voz baja para si mismo, mirando el sitio donde había estado hacia años el espejo, casi imaginándose que un portal se abría… sonrió con nostalgia, pensando las veces que la había visto llegar así, con un simple agujero de color negro que se abría en el espacio frente a el… y de repente abrió los ojos ¡Eso no se lo estaba imaginando!

Un gran portal estaba abriéndose justo frente al sorprendido Marco, en este empezó a formarse una silueta que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta que finalmente apareció Star, Marco se quedó sorprendido sin saber ni que hacer mientras esta caminaba unos pasos frente al portal, jamás la había visto tan… seria, Star traía un largo vestido azul igual al que Moon usaba, su cabello estaba recogido en un complicadísimo e incómodo peinado, caminaba con sus manos entrelazadas frente a ella y con los ojos cerrados, con un porte digno y serio, del portal salió una voz

-Recuerda Star

-Si señora, lo se

Star no abrió sus ojos, no se alteró, no volteo al portal y su voz era seria, el portal se cerro

-Ha… ¿S…tar?

Star seguía inmóvil… unos segundos después abrió un ojo como queriendo mirar atrás

-¿Ya se cerro?

-Si…

-¡MARCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marco de repente se sintió como si fuera embestido por un toro cuando Star lo golpeo con fuerza al lanzarse contra el, chocaron contra la cama cayendo sobre ella con Star abrazándolo

-¡MARCO MARCO NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAÑE!

Star se incorporó un poco sobre él, Marco la miro unos segundos sorprendido

-Ha… este… tu…

En ese momento Marco la abrazo con mucha fuerza, Star abrió los ojos pero sonrió dejándose abrasar

-Jamás creí que volvería a verte

-Lo se… lo… lo siento… yo no quería irme así…

-No te preocupes, solo… me alegra que estés bien… que estés de vuelta

-Marco…

Star volteo a verlo con una sonrisa y al momento de moverse un poco ambos se pusieron rojos, Marco trago saliva mientras apartaba las manos de la cintura de Star, notando también un par de grandes cosas que definitivamente no había sentido las últimas veces que Star lo había abrazado así, Star se había puesto roja pero de repente sonrió y se apartó rápidamente, al parecer queriendo ignorar lo que sucedía

-Bueno bueno ahorita hablamos déjame primero arreglar ¡ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chasqueo los dedos y lanzo un grito cuando un tubo de luz apareció debajo de ella y subió haciéndola desaparecer por unos segundos, cuando este desapareció Star tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y jadeaba

-Cuando… aprende… re… a no… vestirme… con magia…

-Ha… ¿Estas bien?

Star volteo a ver a Marco con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía su diadema de cuernos, Marco la miro sorprendido por todo lo que había cambiado, el complicado peinado que traía estaba desecho y tenía el cabello rubio suelto hasta la cintura y un vestido igual al que usaba de niña pero Star, era mucho más alta que la última vez que se vieron, seguía siendo delgada y atlética pero aun así su cuerpo estaba lleno de curvas, que se notaban aun por su vestido, su rostro aunque un poco más maduro seguía teniendo las mismas marcas en sus mejillas y la misma inmensa sonrisa, Star en cambio, dándose cuenta de que Marco la veía embobado aprovecho de excusa para mirarlo también, ahora Marco era mucho más alto que ella, tenía un cuerpo duro y trabajado aunque no tan fornido como recordaba que lo tenía su padre pero al igual que ella seguía teniendo la misma expresión y gestos que cuando era un niño, seguía siendo el mismo en el fondo excepto por algo, Star por alguna razón noto que la mirada de Marco era muy triste y gran parte del brillo del brillo que recordaba en sus ojos se había apagado, negó con un poco la cabeza pensando que sería su imaginación y se acerco a el con una sonrisa traviesa

-¿Bueno ya viste suficiente?

Marco se puso un poco rojo y dio un respingo, sorprendido

-Ha lo siento… es que has cambiado…

-Jajajaja lo se, tu también… bueno fue mucho tiempo… por cierto ¿Y tus padres? ¡Quiero saludarlos! ¡SEÑORES DIAZ VOLVI!

Star salió de la habitación dando un grito y bajando al primer piso de un salto mirando a todos lados, pero no veía a nadie

-¿Que pasa no están?

-Bueno este año era su aniversario número 25 así que lo quisieron celebrar dando la vuelta al mundo, últimamente viajan mucho

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… ammm hace 7 años después de que te fuiste… bueno mi mama tuvo un golpe de suerte con un boleto de…

-¡Ha si! Ese papel que compraba, yo cambie los números

-Si bue… ¿QUE TU QUE?

Marco miro a Star sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos

-Bueno recordaba que tus padres siempre veían ese programa y comparaban los números así que los cambie para que concordaran…

-¡SE GANARON 150 MILLONES DE DOLARES!

-¿Y eso es… poco?...

Star trago saliva algo nerviosa por la reacción de Marco, jamás se había acostumbrado a usar el dinero ya que simplemente podía aparecer lo que le dijeran por lo que no tenía idea de cuánto valía en realidad

-Bueno… ammm… no mucho… solo que mis papas ya no trabajan

-¿PERO POR QUE?

-Ya no necesitan con lo que les diste

-ha… bueno supongo… que quizás exagere un poco…

-Vamos no es algo malo, al contrario seguro les encantara verte y darte las gracias, no se enfadaron

-No creo que se hayan enfadado solo que quería verlos…

-ya podrás

-No si están lejos, el portal no se abrirá todos los días, se abrirá pronto… así que no podre verlos

-¿Te iras de nuevo?

Star sonrió pero Marco noto como esa expresión era triste y resignada

-Te vi una vez mas…

Marco pensó unos segundos y después sonrió tomando la mano de Star

-En ese caso no podemos hacer nada porque los veas pero si disfrutar nuestro último encuentro

Marco rápidamente la jalo hacia el exterior de la casa, al salir, Star se quedó sorprendida

-¿TU MANEJANDO UNA DE ESAS COSAS?

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es mucho para ti?

Marco camino y abrió un hermoso auto convertible rojo, Star se acercó mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos, si algo había aprendido en su tiempo en la tierra era lo rápido que podían ser esas cosas y lo divertido que debía ser viajar en ellas

-¿Bueno adelante?

-¡CLARO!

Star corrió se subió al auto de un salto y se preparó mientras Marco se subía y lo encendía, el motor dio un potente rugido y Star se sujetó con una mano a la puerta

-¿LISTA?

-¡LISTA!

-Bue… ha por cierto ponte el cinturón

-El… ¿que?

-El cinturón… póntelo, podemos tener un accidente…

-ha… claro…

Star se puso el cinturón

-Bien… a ver… la bolsa de aire del pasajero esta activada…

-Si… ya nos va…

-El retrovisor está bien…

-Si… enton…

-Presión de las llantas bien…

-Ha… ¿no vamos a salir hasta que completes esta rutina verdad?

Star suspiro resignada pero apenas un minuto después Marco ponía las manos al volante y la chica se erguía de nuevo emocionada, el auto arranco y empezó a moverse… lentamente hacia atrás

-A ver… no vienen autos…

-No Marco, no vienen autos

Con mucho cuidado Marco saco el auto de la cochera lentamente y después por fin empezó a avanzar

-¡SIII! ¡A TODA VELOCIDAD! VAMOS MARCO QUIERO VER ESTO CORRER!

-¿Bromeas Star? Es una zona residencial, no iré a mas de 20

-Pero…

El viaje comenzó y Star se dejó caer al asiento pero un segundo despues soltó una pequeña risa

-Es cierto que algunas personas nunca cambian

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por nada por nada… pero hasta parece que eres exactamente igual que antes… hasta apostaría que sigues yendo a esa escuela a entrenar

-Cla… ¡ES CIERTO LA ESCUELA!

Marco se dirigió a su celular, sin soltar el volante

-Llama al sensei

-Llamando

El celular con altavoz emitió un sonido de llamado y unos segundos después alguien contestaba

-¿Hola?

-Sensei soy Marco, no poder ir a la clase de hoy

-¿Marco? ¿Por que no?

-Tuve un pequeño… contratiempo, lo lamento

-Bueno… de acuerdo no te preocupes entonces nos veremos la próxima clase

-Si, gracias

-Reverencia a tu sensei

-¡ESTOY CONDUCIENDO!

-Ha bueno, adiós

La llamada termino y Marco suspiro obviamente aliviado de haberse librado de algún regaño para después voltear a ver a Star que lo miraba fijamente

-¿Que… que pasa?

-¿De verdad… sigues yendo a esa escuela?

-Bueno… algo así ahora trabajo ahí… ¡SOY CINTA NEGRA DESDE HACE AÑOS STAR!

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Star

-ESO ES GENIAL! Y… ha… ¿qué significa eso?

-Es solo un título, significa que ya termine mi formación, sigo en la academia pero como maestro no como discípulo

-Ha... Bueno sería interesante ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto entonces si has practicado tanto

-Si... la verdad extraño pelear contra monstruos y todas esas creaturas

-En Mewni no he hecho otra cosa en 7 años

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… digamos que se supieron algunas cositas del reino…

La sonrisa de Star desapareció y esta miro al vacío

-No muy agradables

-Bueno… vamos anímate este lugar te encantara

Marco salió a una autopista y por fin acelero de golpe haciendo que Star soltara un grito

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS HACES?

-¡Tu querías velocidad bueno aquí si que puedo hacerlo!

Marco acelero aun más, mientras Star ahora si con una enorme sonrisa se levantaba para sentir el viento en la cara

-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!

-¡NO VAYAS A TRAGARTE NINGUN INSECTO!

-¡MUY TARDE!

Star hizo muecas como intentando no tragar algo mientras se sentaba de nuevo haciendo que Marco riera, el auto giro en una desviación y entro de nuevo en la ciudad, Star miraba hacia todos lados, jamás había visto esa zona, Marco pareció leer su mente

-Este lugar fue construido hace un par de años

Marco se acercó y detuvo el auto, al bajar, Star vio que se trataba de un inmenso centro comercial el cual ocupaba el espacio de más de 4 manzanas

-¿Me trajiste de compras?...

-Bueno mas bien a pasear, cuando tu me llevabas a misión compras conocía cosas de todas las dimensiones menos de la tierra así que… ¿por que no vamos a que conozcas un poco de nuestro mundo? Eso siempre te gusto no es así

Star sonrió y de repente ya no estaba

-¿He?

-¡VAMOS NO TE QUEDES AHÍ MARCO DIAZ!

Marco volteo sorprendido Star estaba ya en la puerta, mucha gente volteaba a verla extrañada, Marco salió corriendo hacia ella, tan pronto estaba lo bastante cerca Star entro en la tienda y al entrar Marco solamente vio como desaparecía en una tienda, para después salir por otra y entrar a una tercera de la que no salió

-¿Vamos no ibas a ir conmigo?

-¡HA!

Marco dio un salto, detrás de el con una carita de inocencia que no engañaría a nadie estaba Star

-¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?

Star se encogió de hombros mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-¡VAMOS NECESITO COMPRAR ALGO!

-¿Que cosa? ¡STAR NO CONOCES ESTE LUGAR!

-¡MI NARIZ ME GUIARA!

-¿A DONDE?

Un segundo después Star hacia aparecer una montaña de billetes en una tienda…

-¡Me llevo todas!

De rosquillas… el dependiente la miraba asombrado… y solamente asintió con la cabeza, Star hizo aparecer una bolsa

-Solo póngalas ahí

El hombre asintió y empezó a meter las donas sin parar en la bolsa, por mas que echaba la bolsa no se llenaba, Marco miro eso sorprendido, sin duda Star había aprendido un montón de nuevos trucos, Star tomo una de las donas antes de caer a la bolsa y se la paso a Marco y después cogió una ella misma comiéndosela de un solo bocado

-Hace años que no comía una de estas

-Y apuesto a que saben mejor que las del basurero ¿no?

Star cogió otra y se encogió de hombros mientras la mordía

-Le faltan algunas cosas pero sirve… bueno entonces ¿A donde vamos ahora?

-Tu escoge

Marco se sentó a su lado mordiendo también su dona

-Es tu día, así que decides a donde ir.

-Ammm… bueno…

Star se levanto dándose una vuelta

-¿Me veo como hace 7 años?

-Pues… has crecido un poco

-Por supuesto así que tengo que cambiar de estilo ¿No crees?

Star tomo su bolso, el cual no parecía tener ningún contenido a pesar de estar lleno de donas y después jalo la mano de Marco hablando con el tono de voz cantarín que usaba cada vez que estaba emocionada

-¡Vamos de compraaaass!

-¡Haaa de acuerdo! No me jales

-Claro que te jalo, si no se que te escapas

-¡Estuve de acuerdo en ir contigo!

-¡YA NO PROTESTES MARCO DIAZ!

-¡NO ESTOY PROTESTANDO!

Star rio mientras los 2 salían de la tienda, sin darse cuenta de que en la trastienda alguien los miraba fijamente, unos segundos después el dependiente de la panadería entraba a la cocina del negocio

-Esa chica se llevo todo vamos a tener que hacer mas donas… he… ¿a donde se fue?

Miro extrañado un delantal y un gorro de cocinero en el suelo

Marco miraba distraído algunas sudaderas, tan solo para matar el tiempo, habían visitado ya gran parte del centro comercial hasta que finalmente llegaron a una inmensa tienda de ropa en la que Star se detuvo y ahora solamente veía pequeños destellos de su cabello entre los anaqueles hablando consigo misma y sacando prendas sin parar, las cuales empezaron a flotar en el aire detrás de ella

-¿Como haces eso?

-¿He?

Star volteo a ver las prendas y sonrió un poco

-Vamos tenía que aprender algo en 7 años ¿no? Ammmm… Marco…

-¿Si?

-¿Como crees que se me vea esto?

Star le sonrió poniendo frente a ella un vestido de color negro, Marco le señalo los vestidores, Star pensó un poco y unos segundos después salía del vestidor con el vestido puesto sonriéndole a Marco y girando un poco

-Bueno que tal me veo…

Para Star era suficiente ver la cara de embobado que ponía su amigo para hacer que sonriera pero poniéndose un poco roja ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que Marco la viera de esa manera, aun si le gustaba y pronto estaba saliendo cada pocos minutos con cada una de las prendas que había seleccionado para que este las viera, desde prendas elegantes a unas más… atrevidas que harían que su madre reabriera Santa Olga solo para ella por ponérselas, hasta que finalmente, sonrió saliendo con su última prenda

-bueno creo que me llevare esto puesto… ¿Que te parece?

Marco la miro un segundo y asintió, Star traía un vestido de una pieza azul de tirantes que llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas

-Creo que esto es suficientemente cómodo para hoy

-Claro¿ y estos?

Marco volteo a ver la pequeña montañita de prendas a su lado, aunque un poco aliviado de que por fin eso hubiera acabado

-Me los llevo también, en Mewni no hay estas cosas

-¿Llevaras todo eso?

-Si solo apareceré un poco de dinero…

-Creo que mejor me dejas pagar esto a mi… ¿Quieres?

-¿Como? Estás loco claro que no, tengo idea de cuánto cuesta esto

-Hiciste millonaria a mi familia no creas que me falta el dinero… digamos… que serán regalos de cumpleaños ¿de 7 años?

Star lo miro suspicaz pero finalmente asintió

-Bueno pero me dejaras compensarte

-Si si como sea…

Marco volteo a ver a una dependienta que se acercaba, interiormente agradeciendo que no pagaran todo eso con dinero mágico, una cosa era pagar unos cientos de dólares en donas y otra era pagar unos miles de dólares con una montaña de billetes aparecidos de la nada, eso llamaría demasiado la atención, algo que ahora de adulto si le preocupaba, Star en cambio miraba la ropa pensando y finalmente pareció tomar una decisión

-Bueno Marco, ¿entonces por favor paga eso si? No tardo espérame en la entrada

-¿Que? Espera Star puedo acompa…

-¡NO! Espera… y paga… ¿Si? No tardo

Dijo súbitamente roja y nerviosa y salió de la tienda, Marco se preguntó que pasaba pero igual pago todas las prendas, al salir Star llego corriendo casi chocando con el

-¡MARCO! Perdona me estaba resbalando

-Si no te… ¿que compraste?

-Nada nada

Star se puso roja, aunque no traía nada excepto su bolsa mágica la cual abrió al ver una pequeña torrecita de paquetes que adivino eran su ropa

-Solo falta uno…

-¿Cual?

Marco la señalo y Star se puso roja viendo su ropa

-Es cierto cuanto…

-Ya lo pague, me cobraron uno igual… solo quieren saber ¿Cómo hiciste para que no saltara la alarma al sacarlo?

-ha eso

Star sonrió a la cajera que estaba a unos 4 metros de distancia

-¡CON MAGIA!

Le grito con todas sus fuerzas, con el tono cantarín y alegre que usaba tanto de niña y después sonrió a Marco

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?

-ha… si… ¿No te sientes nerviosa por que la gente sepa ahora que haces magia?

-¿Por que debería sentirme nerviosa? Antes hacia magia todo el tiempo convertí a la maestra en un ogro ¿Recuerdas?

-Bueno…

-¡Es cierto! Se me olvido des transformarla antes de irme… ¿Como esta?

-Bueno la última vez que la vi está bien… creo que fue hace un par de años

-¿HACE UN PAR DE AÑOS? Pero… ¿que ya no has ido a la escuela?

-Star, termine la escuela a los 18 años, estaba en la universidad pero me tome un año sabático

-¿Año sabático? ¿Uni… versidad? ¿Ese lugar al que solo iban a tomar y hacer bromas tontas?

-Solo a tomar y a hacer bromas… ¿No sabes que son de verdad?

-Yo se de la tierra lo que aprendí mientras vivía contigo, ¿Recuerdas? No tengo idea de que sea eso… bueno igual sería bueno ir a verla y des transformarla…

-Supongo…

-Pero no hay tiempo, mañana volveré a Mewni

-Eso no me lo habías dicho, no que seria tan pronto

Star se encogió de hombros

-Lo siento, bueno en realidad…

Star se detuvo un poco y le sonrió un poco triste

-En realidad, el portal que use para venir aquí no se puede hacer mas que en ciertas circunstancias, vine porque esas circunstancias se darían 2 veces en pocas horas, pero en la madrugada me iré, el portal se abrirá de nuevo desde Mewni

-Entonces ¿No te veré mas? ¿En verdad era eso cierto?

-No lo se, quizás se pueda volver a abrir de nuevo… en realidad yo venia a…

Star pareció a punto de decirle algo y luego arrepentirse, ya que negó con la cabeza

-¿Olvídalo si? Igual, solo quería verte

-Si… bueno si es así entonces que bueno que tengo algo que hacer para ambos

-¿Que cosa?

-Había planeado salir a bailar o algo y reserve en un restaurante, no sabía que solo sería un día pero creo que…

-Suena bien ¿A que horas es?

-Bueno la reservación es para las 8

-Para las o…cho…

Star volteo a ver un reloj en la pared de una tienda reloj, entre todo lo que habían tardado en llegar, probarse la ropa, comer y además ver montones de tiendas antes… habían pasado ya varias horas

-¡RAYOS MARCO ENTONCES HAY QUE IRNOS!

-¿Que? ¡FALTAN HORAS!

-¿Y CREES QUE BASTA PARA ARREGLARME? ¡VAMOS!

Star se volteo para salir corriendo a las puertas, Marco la sujeto de la mano

-no te preocupes pode… ha…

-¿Pasa algo?

Star noto como en la mano de Star había un anillo pequeño y de color plateado, la soltó

-No nada… no necesitas apurarte… podemos llegar rápido con el auto

-¡Claro, con tu forma de conducir anda vamos vamos!

-¡Star espera!

-Claro que no si vamos a salir

Star se detuvo un segundo

-Quiero estar perfecta para esta noche

Marco se detuvo un poco pero sonrió

-Claro de todos modos se que te arreglas rápido…

Horas después Marco esperaba durmiéndose en el sillón de la sala, traía un traje de vestir, miraba el reloj muy distraído cuando escucho una tosecita en su espalda, Marco se levantó y se volteo

-Star es… wow…

-Perdona… creo que me estoy volviendo un poco tardada en esto de arreglarme… ¿que tal he?

Star le sonrió a Marco, traía el cabello suelto y un vestido straples largo de color rojo que delineaba perfectamente su cuerpo mostrándole a Marco lo bien que se había desarrollado, a pesar de traer el cabello suelto se notaba lo cuidadosamente que se había peinado y arreglado, además de usar tacones algo que Marco jamás pensó que haría, Star le sonrió y camino lentamente hacia el aunque Marco noto que lo hacía para no caerse haciendo que Star riera un poco

-Me dieron clases para caminar con estas cosas pero… no estoy acostumbrada… bueno como…

-Hermosa

Susurro Marco y Star se puso roja, los corazones en sus mejillas se movieron latiendo un poco, Marco de repente agito la cabeza y sonrió nervioso

-Lo lo siento… te vez… realmente muy bella Star

-ha… gracias… tu también has cambiado… te vez aun mejor que la última vez que te vi con un traje…

-Bueno eso era de esperar… espera ¿Me veía bien cuando salí con Jackie hace siete años?

-Claro quede embobada ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Bueno…

Star suspiro un poco pero rio

-Ni me notaste… no te preocupes lo entiendo…

-Bueno entonces señorita, ¿nos vamos?

-De acuerdo ¿A donde iremos?

-Ya veras…

Marco se acercó al auto y Star se sentó en el asiento de nuevo y…

-Bueno cinturones

-Si

-El espejo

-Si

-Las…

-La reservación expira en 5 minutos ¿Sabes?

-Luces fun… ¿QUE?!

-1 minuto después—

-¡DEBI DECIRTE ESTO DESDE MEDIO DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡WUJUUU!

Star gritaba emocionada levantando los brazos como si estuviera en una montaña rusa mientras Marco iba a toda velocidad intentando esquivar los autos y evitar matarlos a los 2 hasta que finalmente Star vio como se acercaban a un enorme edificio de aspecto lujoso, Marco giro rápidamente el volante, acelerando

-¡VAMOS A LLEGAR VAMOS A LLEGAR VAMOS A LLEGAR!

…

…

…

-Jajajajajaja

-Ya no te burles Star

-pero fue gracioso… vamos Marco tienes que admitirlo

-No fue lo que planee

-Debiste decir que querías una reservación para esta noche, no para el sábado

-¡ES QUE HOY ES SABADO!

-Ya ya… tranquilo… además esto es mas de mi estilo

Star volteo sonriéndole y marco suspiro para después sonreír, se encontraban sentados en una pequeña fuente en un jardín, mientras Star mordía una hamburguesa con una enorme sonrisa y Marco tomaba de un refresco, el lugar estaba totalmente solo y solo tenían la luna llena para alumbrar ese pequeño claro, Marco le había dicho a Star que era un jardín abierto al público que habían inaugurado hacia tiempo y era un gran lugar para ir en las noches, Star comprendía por que, igual Marco parecía seguir molesto por lo que había sucedido

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada solamente quería haberte dado algo mejor para tu visita

-Te lo he dicho no debes preocuparte, quizás me he divertido mas hoy que en los últimos 7 años… además igual no es una cita y aunque lo fuera, aun recuerdo que tuve una peor… ¿tu no?

-bueno… si… es extraño

Marco volteo al cielo, acababa de notar que la luna había adoptado un tono rojizo

-Justo había esa luna

-¿Esa luna?

Star miro al cielo y sonrió levantándose y luego como a marco jalándolo

-¿Star?

-Hace 7 años… me entere de que sabes bailar

Star uso el mismo tono de voz y expresión que hacia siete años, Marco sonrió tomándola de las manos acercándola a el

-Si… pero al menos esta vez sabes con quien estas bailando

-Lo se…

Sonriendo Marco y Star empezaron a bailar, dejando las cosas que habían comprado en la orilla de la fuente, ambos recordando perfectamente la canción que habían bailado hacia años y repitiéndola en su mente, sin hacer caso a nada a su alrededor

-Es justo como esa vez…

-Bueno no tanto, tu traes mascara

-y tu otro peinado

-No voy a aplicarme magia de nuevo en la cara Marco.

-¿Ya aprendiste?

Star rio un poco viéndolo a los sonrojándose levemente, notando como este tampoco apartaba la mirada de su rostro, sintiendo como se acercaban poco a poco, Star cerro los ojos… y sintió como de repente era apartada

-ha… ¿pasa algo?

-Lo siento Star… yo…

-Nos… nos dejamos llevar ¿verdad?

-Si... supongo…

Star noto como la luna se puso blanca de nuevo y la miro extrañada

-Esto es raro...

-Si, lo siento Star creo que quizás debamos volver

-¿Por que?

-¿No estas incomoda?

Star se acerco a el y sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Me quedan unas horas y realmente me gusta este lugar, ¿A ti no?

Marco se toco la mejilla sin saber que decir, realmente había algo que le incomodaba mucho de ese lugar, así como varias cosas se parecían a como había sido su primer baile en la luna roja, muchas otras también eran parecidas a aquella vez que dio su primer beso, pero negó con la cabeza, no quería en ese momento pensar en Jackie y menos en esa situación

-Si tienes razón…

Star sonrió y luego de hacer una pequeña mueca de desagrado camino a la fuente, se levanto un poco la falda y quitándose los zapatos metió los pies en el agua suspirando un poco

-Ha… no sabes lo mucho que molestan esas cosas…

-Jajajaja ¿y por que te los pusiste?

-Bueno… una vez cada siete años… aunque quizás podamos hacer esto mas seguido

-¿Podrás venir mas seguido Star?

-Es posible… pero… no me refiero a eso…Marco

-¿Si?

-Si te pidiera un favor… ammm…

Star miro a la luna pensativa, como intentando tomar fuerzas para algo

-¿Lo harías…?

-Claro que necesitas

-No quiero que te sientas obligado… o que me enojaría si dices que no…

-Star si quieres que te haga un favor solo pídemelo

-Pero podrías no querer… yo… no se…

-Vamos puedes decirme lo que quieras

Star volteo a ver a Marco con una sonrisa aunque se le notaba extremadamente nerviosa, tanto como cuando intentaba hablarle a Oscar de niña

-ha… Marco…

-¿Si?

-Cásate conmigo… ¿Si?

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, sin duda me tarde de mas ya que es mas del mes desde el anterior pero realmente me costo mucho trabajo escribirlo, por que no decidia donde empezar a contar o que poner, al principio habia puesto un capitulo para Star y otro para Marco dedicado a ver que pasaba en esos 7 años pero me di cuenta que eso no podía ser sin poner grandes spoilers sobre lo que será el fic y finalmente acabe desechando la idea… cuando llevaba unas 20 hojas escritas… no fue de mis mejores desiciones…

Igual espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, quería poner algo romántico pero a la vez con apariencia de ser un poquito forzado… si, no fue falta de imaginación que Marco y Star acabaran en una especie de copia de las 2 citas que ha habido en la serie y ya pondré que fue en realidad lo que paso.

Espero el proxio capitulo este pronto ya que será mucho mas corto que este y tratare de subir 2 a la vez pero no puedo prometer nada aun así espero que les guste.

Doctor013, gracias por tu review espero no haya tardado demasiado como para que se te pasaran las ganas.

Spik53, mi idea es que el fic lo sea, la serie ya se pasa un poquito a lo que Disney nos tiene acostumbrado al menos en lo que se refiere a violencia, el brazo cercenado de Toofe o mandarle la mano cortada de un asesino a la directora de Santa Olga, algo que me gusta de la serie, al menos aquí intentare hacer las peleas mas fuertes y realistas, ya que no serán las parejas el único motor de la serie, gracias por el comentario.

Y bueno a los que lean el fic, gracias y nos vemos pronto, espero.


	4. Chapter 4

-Cásate conmigo… ¿Si?

El tiempo pareció detenerse tan pronto Star pronuncio esas palabras, Marco solamente se quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, definitivamente no se esperaba eso mientras Star cada vez se ponía mas y mas roja al notar como Marco no decía nada, Star suspiro finalmente y miro al suelo comprendiendo la respuesta del chico

-¿Tienes a alguien?

-No…

-Entonces… soy yo…

Marco se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado pero sin verla a los ojos

-No… no lo eres, solo…

-No quieres casarte sin amor, eso lo entiendo

-Tú tampoco me amas

No fue una pregunta si no una afirmación, Star sonrió un poco

-No… pero hay algo que es peor que casarse con quien no amas… al menos prefería casarme con alguien que es mi amigo

-¿A que te refieres?

Star suspiro un poco

-En Mewni, la mayoría de edad es a los 22 años… hoy cumplo 21, cuando una princesa cumple los 22 años hereda el trono y se convierte en reina, pero para entonces las leyes dictan que debe estar casada con alguien de familia noble

-Yo no soy de familia noble

-Eres noble desde que mi padre te dio ese unicornio y esas armas

-Pero debe haber alguien…

-Ya no existen los viajes dimensionales ¿Recuerdas? Y yo… no tengo amigos, ni he tenido pareja… y la más joven de las personas que podrían ser una pareja aceptable según la ley tiene 60 años…

-¡Vamos Star debes estar bromeando! ¿Cuando te has dejado llevar por las reglas?

Star rio un poco, apartando un poco el cabello de su rostro para verlo

-Esta vez es diferente… si no lo hago, lo único que lograre será que los siguientes en la línea de sucesión sea algún familiar lejano y con parentesco casi inexistente en mi familia y es algo… que no puedo permitir, así que…

-¿Así que para eso estas aquí? Para convencerme de…

-No que pudiera volver a la tierra fue una coincidencia y vine para verte… fue mi madre la que tuvo esa idea… solo que yo al final pensé que no sería mala idea… lo lamento…

Marco pensó un poco y sonrió acariciando la cabeza de Star

-Si no hicieras tonterías no serias la Star que conozco

-Gracias Marco…

-No hay de que y supongo que feliz cumpleaños… no recordaba la fecha no te compre regalo

-Jajaja no te preocupes por algo así, además igual fue un buen día… ¿Sabes? Casi como el anterior que pase contigo… llegando aquí a la tierra en un portal, encontrándome contigo… una pequeña discusión… ¡Solo falta una pelea contra monstruos y el día estará completo!

-¿Monstruos? Esas cosas no se han visto aquí desde que te fuiste… ¿Te los llevaste?

-No, en realidad debieron salir por si mismos, muchos lo sabían y…

Star se puso tensa de repente mirando a su alrededor

-¿No que ya no había?

-¿Que quieres decir?

Star se levantó de la fuente mirando hacia la oscuridad, nerviosa, 15 sombras se acercaban a ellos, cuando la luz de la luna los ilumino Marco se dio cuenta de que eran monstruos, el tipo de monstruos con aspecto animal que Ludo usaba cuando había conocido a Star solo que esa vez se veían muy serios, por alguna razón, a Marco le parecieron mucho mas intimidantes que cuando eran niños casi sintiendo las ganas de matar en cada uno de ellos

-¿Star?

-¡A mi no me mires, esto no lo estoy haciendo yo!

-No iba a decir eso iba a decir que yo me… espera… ¿has manipulado algo hoy?

-A…

Star sonrió nerviosa

-Prácticamente todo desde que me invitaste a salir… todo menos la luna roja no se por que rayos se puso así

-¿Tu hiciste que perdiéramos la reservación?

-¡Quería un ambiente mas privado!

-Te has vuelto una…

-Vaya vaya parece que estamos siendo ignorados

-Si… bueno eso no importa que nos ignoren harán nuestro trabajo más fácil

Marco sonrió y se puso en posición para pelear pero Star paso tranquilamente a su lado caminando hacia los monstruos

-Tranquilos podemos hablar esto… no es necesario pelear, ¿De acuerdo?

-¿NO ES NECESARIO? ¡AUN RECORDAMOS LO QUE TU GENTE NOS HIZO!

-Yo no sabia que estaban aquí, pero eso se puede arreglar

-¡NO PUEDES REGRESARNOS NUESTRA VIDA!

Un monstruo se lanzo contra ella a toda velocidad

-¡STAR!

-¡MARCO NO TE ATREVAS A MOVERTE!

Star le hablaba muy seria Marco se detuvo cada vez mas nervioso, no entendía que estaba pasando

-Por favor…

El monstruo corrió hacia Star

-No lo hagas…

El monstruo dio un salto hacia ella apretando el puño

-No es necesaria la…

En ese momento el puño del monstruo se estrelló contra Star, Marco vio como el golpe impactaba totalmente en el rostro de esta, haciendo que ladeara su rostro, Star tenía los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió de inmediato

-Ahora no rompo la tregua…

Star tomo la muñeca del monstruo con una expresión de furia en el rostro y a pesar de que el monstruo era mucho más grande que ella y tenía enormes músculos, grito de dolor cuando Star la retorció

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAAA!

Los demás monstruos se lanzaron contra Star, cuando uno de ellos fue embestido con fuerza por Marco que se puso al lado de Star, esta soltó al monstruo que se fue corriendo con lágrimas en su rostro

-¿Desde cuando?

Star abrió mucho los ojos

-¡CUIDADO!

Marco volteo y rápidamente esquivo un puñetazo, Star giro sobre si misma e impacto una patada en la cabeza del monstruo derribándolo y corriendo hacia otro lo pateo también con fuerza en el pecho girando sobre si misma, Marco rápidamente detuvo a otros dos monstruos que iban hacia ella, golpeando a uno con un golpe de Karate cuando otro le lanzo un golpe, Marco bloqueo rápidamente el golpe y Star vio como a pesar de que sus pies se hundían un poco en el suelo Marco no retrocedía, rápidamente Marco contra ataco y golpeo al monstruo en el rostro

-¡TABIEN TE HAS VUELTO MAS FUERTE!

-¿TU DESDE CUANDO?

-¡DESDE QUE TUVE QUE CUIDARME SOLA EN LAS BATALLAS!

Marco golpeo a otro monstruo lanzándolo lejos

-¿Has tenido muchos problemas?

La pelea se detuvo unos segundos, Star le sonrió a Marco dulcemente

-Algunas… ¡CUIDADO!

Todos los monstruos se lanzaron hacia ellos de una vez

-¡PREPARATE!

-¡NO TU ACERCATE A MI!

Star levanto una mano y para sorpresa de Marco, la sortija de Star comenzó a brillar y apareció un objeto en su mano, al dejar de brillar Marco vio un mazo cuadrado en su mano, de gran tamaño y peso pero que Star manejaba fácilmente con una mano, en el centro había una figura que Marco reconoció de inmediato

-¡ESA ES TU VARITA!

-¡SI Y AHORA TOCAME! ¡DONDE SEA! ¡ESFERA DE LUCES DE COLORES!

Todo el cuerpo de Star empezó a irradiar una fuerte luz, tan fuerte que por un segundo, Marco tuvo que desviar la mirada pero alcanzo a ver dos enormes alas de mariposa salir de su espalda y como todo su cuerpo brillaban, todo menos su ojo derecho que estaba negro, Star golpeo el martillo en el suelo y una cúpula enorme de luz apareció en el lugar a partir de este como una burbuja, Marco vio como al crecer el cuerpo de Star entraba en esta y luego el suyo, a cada centímetro que crecía su velocidad aumentaba de tal forma que cuando cubrió a Marco este vio como la esfera ya se agrandaba como una explosión de colores, dentro de la esfera Marco vio como todo alrededor parecía ser una mezcla de los colores del arcoíris que crecía aparentemente sin limite hasta que desapareció

-¿PERO QUE?

Marco abrió los ojos, no había nadie alrededor, solo el y Star

-¿Donde…?

Star sonrió aunque Marco noto como respiraba un poco agitada y una gota de sudor caía por su frente, su cuerpo había dejado de brillar y las alas habían desaparecido, pero aun así sus ojos aun brillaban un poco, solo el izquierdo, el derecho era totalmente negro, ella miraba hacia un punto algo alejado del bosque, Marco volteo hacia donde ella miraba y noto como se movían algunas sombras pero lentamente, cojeando, entre unos árboles noto como uno de los monstruos se alejaba totalmente derrotado, herido y apenas pudiendo caminar pero vivo, varias sombras más se vieron entre los arboles pero alejándose

-Bueno… están los 15… parece que no hubo muertos

Star sonrió y cerró los ojos al abrirlos estos eran como siempre

-Muertos… ¿Pero que rayos paso aquí Star?

-No lo se… ¿No se suponía que ya no había monstruos?

-¡HACE AÑOS QUE NO VEO NINGUNO! Bueno excepto la profesora, fuera de ella, no hay ninguno

-Pues aquí había varios

-¡No se por que!

Star suspiro, de repente se veía muy preocupada y se abrazaba así misma, muy nerviosa, Marco la vio temblar un poco

-¿Que ocurre Star?

-Los… los abandonamos aquí… eso ocurre…

Marco se acercó a ella, no entendía que sucedía, sabía que no podía ser miedo a los monstruos, Star los había combatido desde que tenía memoria, algo más debía hacer, Star temblaba un poco, Marco la volteo y la abrazo, Star abrió los ojos y sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo, sintiendo una protección y fuerza que no había sentido en años, se separó un poco

-Gracias…

Marco sonrió, ninguno de los dos se había separado, Star lo hizo lentamente dando un par de pasos atrás

-Te contare lo que ocurre pero no aquí, volvamos a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?

Marco asintió y pronto se alejaban de el lugar, aun así noto como Star miraba fijamente hacia los árboles, como queriendo distinguir algo

-¿Esa es tu nueva varita entonces?

-Si… ¿Que creías?

Star le sonrió mostrándole su mano, Marco rio un poco

-La verdad la primera vez que lo vi pensé que te habías casado

Star enrojeció

-¿QUE? Claro que… ¡POR ESO TODO MUNDO ME FELICITABA CUANDO APENAS LA CREE!

-¿Tu la creaste?

-Si... ¿Creías que era la antigua? Esta la hice yo mira

Star sonrió y movió su mano de repente un mazo con picos apareció, la movió de nuevo, ahora era una espada, la movió de nuevo, ahora era un cuchillo, de nuevo y era un peine, un secador de pelo, tijeras, raqueta de tenis… Marco notaba como cada transformación tenia siempre una punta acabada en corazón en el mango y tenía el símbolo de la varita en una parte, cada instrumento era de color blanco brillante y ahora la estrella de la varita estaba completa no rota a la mitad

-Bueno bueno ya entendí el punto

Star rio un poco y la volvió a transformar en sortija, Marco la miro más de cerca, tenía el símbolo de la varita en esta

-Es increíble que hayas echo algo así

Star inflo el pecho orgullosa

-¿Rompiste la otra verdad?

Star se desinflo

-¡NO! ¿Por que piensas eso? Mi varita se la regale a Ludo

Marco giro rápidamente y freno

-¿Que?

-¡Que se la di a Ludo! ¡Marco no frenes asi nos vas a matar!

-Frene por que ya llegamos…

Star volteo ahora estaban frente a la casa de los Días

-Ha bueno…

Un poco roja bajo del auto junto con Marco que se aguantaba la risa

-¡Oye no me fije en el camino!

-Si me di cuenta

Star inflo las mejillas un poco molesta y entro en la casa mirando alrededor, se detuvo un poco mirando el interior, ya la había visto pero apenas reparaba en lo grande que era la casa, todo obsesivamente ordenado, además de que solo se veía la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, Marco encendió la luz

-¿Que sucede Star?

-Solo…

-Ya se que piensas… muy solitaria, ¿No es verdad?

Star asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un pequeño escalofrió, tanto por la atmosfera que en ese momento tenía la casa como por el tono con el que Marco hablo, notándose claramente la resignación y tristeza en su voz

-Marco…

-¿Si?

-Nachos… ¡AHORA!

-Ha… ¡si!

Marco se puso firmes y fue a la cocina, tan pronto dio vuelta a la puerta Star subió a su recamara, un poco después Marco salía de la cocina

-¿Que? ¿Creías que no quería ponerme cómoda? Estas loco

Star ahora traía una camiseta larga y ancha de color blanco con el estampado de un unicornio, Marco enrojeció hasta que noto un shorts negro debajo de esta, ya había desecho su peinado y estaba descalza

-Ha… bueno… pero yo… y tu…

-¿Crees que no tengo confianza contigo? Vamos, ponte también cómodo

Marco pensó un poco y sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza

-De acuerdo…

Le paso un gran tazón de nachos a Star y se quitó el saco, la corbata y los zapatos, Star sonrió haciéndole espacio en el sillón y comiendo

-Hacia mucho que no comía esto…

-Yo tampoco

-¿He? ¿Bromeas?

-No creo que fue… hace años… los extrañaba…

Marco se echo unos nachos a la boca y mastico con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero Star lo miraba como si estuviera loco

-¿Ha… pasa algo?

-¡¿VIVES EN LA TIERRA Y LLEVAS AÑOS SIN PROBAR NACHOS?!

Marco se encogió de miedo por lo enfadada y sorprendida que parecía Star

-Pero… yo…

-Yo habría matado por unos nachos… estos años…

La cara de Star parecía tétrica… Marco trago saliva… y de repente Star le quito el nacho que traía en su mano

-¡OYE!

-NO TE LO MERECES TRAIDOR A LOS NACHOS!

Star sonrió y tomo el tazón comiendo, Marco sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la chica despeinándola sin saber por que

-¿Que pasa?

-Bueno… solo creo que extrañaba mas bien tu compañía comiéndolos

Star sonrió dejándose revolver el cabello, Marco tomo otro también comiendo

-Esa carta…

-¿Si?

-Hace años… tu me dijiste que… bueno…

-¿Recuerdas lo que decia?

-Si… en ella te declaraste…

-Si… así es… perdóname solo no quería… irme sin decírtelo…

-¿Ya sabias que te irías?

-Si… por eso quise que ese ultimo día fuera… especial…

-¿Por que te fuiste Star?

Star se mordió el labio pero finalmente se recargo en el sillón, Marco jamás la había visto tan cansada

-¿Recuerdas el ataque a Mewni?

-Si, se abrió por abrir un portal con tijeras dimensionales… ¿Era un ataque contra el reino?

-No… después del ataque la comisión de magia estuvo investigando… entonces descubrieron algo… esa cosa siempre ha estado al acecho

-¿Que? ¿Por que…?

-¿Recuerdas lo que tuviste que hacer para obtener tus tijeras dimensionales de Heckapoo?

-Si… 16 años buscándola como me voy a olvidar de eso…

-¿Y cuantas veces vimos gente que tuviera tijeras dimensionales? ¿Crees acaso que todas esas personas, Bufrog, Ludo, choferes… todos ellos pasaron una prueba con Heckapoo?

-No… pero Heckapoo dijo que era la creadora de todas las tijeras dimensionales

-Lo es, es su inventora… y las tijeras dimensionales que te dio eran especiales, las creadas por Heckapoo eran capaces de abrir varios portales al mismo tiempo, de usarse como arma, de abrir portales a distancia… pero en realidad, había muchas mas tijeras dimensionales, las cuales eran de calidad inferior, costaban mucho pero cualquiera con los recursos podían tenerlas, estas solamente podían abrir un portal y ya además podían bloquearse con magia

-¿Y que tienen que ver esas tijeras con lo que paso?

-No sabíamos que pasaba Marco

Star movió sus manos y Marco se sorprendió al ver figuras de varias esferas frente a el flotando como si se tratara de un sistema solar

-Estas son las dimensiones, nosotros al usar las tijeras dimensionales creábamos una rotura en 2 sitios diferentes ya fuera de una misma dimensión o 2

En 2 de las esferas aparecieron cortes

-Así podía viajarse, como si creáramos un túnel, cuando usábamos las tijeras de Heckapoo estas fisuras se cerraban perfectamente una vez que se usaban

Los cortes en las dos esferas se cerraron perfectamente

-Pero cuando una persona usaba tijeras de otro tipo, con magia más burda, estos cortes no cerraban perfectamente, no hay comparación en las tijeras echas por una maestra como Heckapoo y las que cualquiera podía tener… cientos de rasgaduras al día, en cientos de dimensiones…

En los planetas empezaron a abrirse cortes y cerrarse pero cada vez que cerraban creaban una marca, un arañazo rápidamente las esferas se fueron llenando de estos

-Eso jamás lo supimos, hasta que paso, tampoco que había otros seres viviendo entre las dimensiones que conocíamos

Varias sombras negras empezaron a viajar en el espacio entre las esferas, golpeándose contra los arañazos en su superficie, buscando

-Mientras mas se viajaba entre dimensiones, más daño se hacía hasta que en Mewni…

En una esfera apareció una grieta y por ella entraron las sombras

-Entonces…

-No quedo más remedio, entre la mayoría de los reinos y planetas principales decidieron prohibir los viajes entre dimensiones

-¿Todos estuvieron de acuerdo?

-No todos… al principio pero… Mewni no fue el único que sufrió una rotura de su dimensión

8 esferas de luz se volvieron negras

-Después de eso ya nadie lo dudo, todos tuvimos que regresar a nuestros propios mundos… por eso me sorprendió ver a esos monstruos aquí, se supone que todos habían vuelto, debieron quedarse atrapados en la tierra.

-¿Entonces como pudiste volver?

Dos de las esferas brillaron y Marco vio como se acercaban, de repente una columna de luz salió de una de las esferas y entro en la otra formando un camino

-Solo puede hacerse cuando las dimensiones se acercan, lo que no ha pasado en siete años…

-Entonces cuando te vayas… ¿No volverás hasta dentro de siete años?

Star negó con la cabeza

-Los movimientos de estas dimensiones no siguen patrones, es difícil predecir cuándo pasara otra… así que no se… cuando podría volver

-Por eso te fuiste entonces…

Star asintió

-Perdóname… por todo eso… pero no podía decirte nada… no pude…

-No te preocupes por eso Star… fue algo que ya sucedió y comprendo por qué lo hiciste…

Star asintió y se seco una pequeña lagrima mientras Marco pensaba que hacer para que el tema cambiara

-Te has vuelto mucho más poderosa estos años, practicaste…

-Libre una guerra

-¿Una guerra?

Star sonrió un poco, mientras las esferas de luz frente a ella desaparecieron

-Cuando volví a Mewni, había mucha gente que no vivía de forma fija o no trabajaba en el reino si no en otras dimensiones y lo perdieron todo, cuando eso paso quisieron apoderarse de los pocos territorios que conservaban los monstruos, pero esta vez estos se unieron y fueron con Ludo, era el único que tenía un poco de poder para protegerlos… papa no quiso atacar a los monstruos pero los mismos ciudadanos creyendo que los monstruos eran solo eso y teniendo una excusa para exterminarlos los atacaron por si mismos, ellos se defendieron pero tantos Mewnianos murieron que no hubo opción más que declarar la guerra… duro 4 años, después de eso, Ludo acepto hacer una tregua, a cambio dela varita y de que los Mewnianos les diéramos maíz para comer y tierras donde cultivar, así que… actualmente existen dos reinos

-¡Eso se oye bien!

Marco pensaba rápidamente en algo que animara a Star ya que su expresión se había vuelto melancólica, cuando recordó lo que Star siempre intentaba cuando era chica

-Seguro tus padres están orgullosos de ti, no eres una princesa mimada pero has logrado mucho

-Papa murió hace 2 años, meses después de que acabara la guerra

-Ha…

Marco suspiro un poco sabiéndose vencido, pero de repente escucho una pequeña risa

-¿He?

-Marco… no soy emo… solo…

Star se dejo caer en su hombro apoyando su cabeza en este

-Llevo muchos años sin hablar con nadie creo que a veces lo necesito…

-Si eso supongo

Marco sonrió y la abrazo, solamente pasando la mano por la espalda de la joven para apoyarla en su hombro

-Tu…

-Bueno voy a la universidad, te lo dije…

-Ha si… ¿Para que vas haya? Tus padres no iban

-No Star, papa trabajaba el ya se había graduado, mama igual, pero yo tengo que terminar mis estudios primero y luego ya trabajare

-Trabajas en el dojo

-Si solo mientras estudio

-¿Que estudias?

-Psicología

Star solo asintió

-¿No sabes que es verdad?

-¿No era eso de hacerme ver manchas de tinta y hacer dibujitos?

-Star… es mas que eso…

-No es cierto

-Si lo es

-No es no es no es, esa cosa no me ayudo en nada

Marco rio un poco al ver el pequeño berrinche y se levantó, haciendo que Star callera en el sillón, esta se quedó recostada hasta que vio que 5 inmensos libros caían de golpe en la mesita

-¿Pero que?

-¡Todo esto… es solo de este año!

-Ha…

Star movió la mano y los libros flotaron frente a ella abriéndose y pasando sin parar

-¿Ese es el obsesionado con el sexo y su madre?

-S… ¡No le digas así!

-No se como se llama

Los libros se cerraron de nuevo y se pusieron sobre la mesa

-¿Entonces puedes saber cosas de alguien solo hablándole o viendo sus cosas o leyendo sobre lo que hizo como esos detectives de la televisión?

-Bueno…

-Por que yo puedo hacerlo

-No es solo eso Star

-Tus papas se fueron de aquí hace un año, han estado en un lugar llamado Hawái, en las Vegas, en una zona con nieve y en ese lugar donde usan toallas en vez de ropa, el año pasado hicieron una reunión con tu generación, voy a matar a Tom pero te has seguido viendo con el estos años, te compraste una moto y la destruiste intentando volar con ella y tuviste una novia que vivía aquí… Marco, Marco, Marco… eres un chico malo… ¿Sin casarse?

Star lo miro con una sonrisa, Marco estaba con la boca abierta… Star se aguantaba apenas las ganas de reír, Star tomo el tazón de nachos, habían seguido comiéndolos mientras conversaban y ya no quedaba nada, lo dejo en la cocina riendo un poco, todo lo que había hecho fue ver al frente, a un mueble en el que había varios retratos, tanto en este como en la pared, sobre el mueble había varias postales con fotos de los padres de Marco y una hoja de un periódico enmarcada con la foto de un accidente de tráfico y unas enormes letras rojas que decían: Te lo dije.

Volvió a entrar en la sala, Marco miraba la habitación en silencio

-¿Que pasa Marco?

-Es por que se ve muy vacío… ¿Verdad?

-Si, mucho

Star se acercó a él, eso era lo que había hecho que ella pensara que Marco tenia a alguien, que en la habitación en el baño y en prácticamente toda la casa había sitios en blanco, lugares donde faltaban cosas.

-Y por qué había un perfume femenino y unas toallas rosas que se notan nuevas en el baño, en tu baño… vez y no soy Psico…

Star se había puesto frente a Marco para presumirle y su sonrisa se borró al ver la tristeza en los ojos de Marco, se acercó y le puso la mano en el rostro

-Marco… ¿Que sucedió?

-Solo digamos… que no eres la primera chica que quería casarse conmigo sin amarme…

Marco la tomo de la mano sonriéndole un poco pero Star notaba un gran dolor en su expresión, Star suspiro un poco

-Realmente… te debo una disculpa por eso… pero si de algo sirve… No te amo Marco

Star lo miro a los ojos

-Pero te quiero, eres el mejor amigo que jamás tuve y si había alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida… seria contigo. Quizás no sea amor pero creo que se acerca… y eso lo siento por que eres un gran chico… esa imbécil no sabe que perdió así que… ¡animo Marco!

Marco rio un poco al escucharla ya que Star le había hablado con su tono de voz cantarina y alegre que tantas veces usaba de chica

-¡Así me gusta! Aunque ahora que lo pienso… los dos estamos igual de amargados y eso no esta bien, solo hay una solución para eso

-¿Cual?

Star le sonrió a Marco de oreja a oreja… y antes de que Marco supiera que paso ella estaba encima de el

-¡COSQUILLAS!

-¡NO! ¡STAR QUITATE!¡ YA ESTAS GRANDE PARA ESTO!

-¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Star y Marco empezaron a forcejear esta para intentar de hacerle cosquillas y este para intentar evitarlo

Varios monstruos llegaron a un oscuro almacén, situado en una parte alejada de la ciudad, tan pronto el ultimo entro las puertas se cerraron y las luces se encendieron, a su alrededor había varios catres y frente a ellos había una creatura pequeña, apenas un poco más alta que Ludo, tenía la piel de color gris y un par de cuernos en su cabeza

-Así que los vencieron…

-¡DIOS MIO SI ESTAN MUY MAL! Rápido, recuéstense y desabrochen sus armaduras, hay que darse prisa y tratarlos

Eso fue dicho por una mujer que estaba al lado de el monstruo pequeño, tenia el cabello negro y largo, suelto y la piel gris, teniendo la apariencia de una humana de alrededor de 20 años de edad, pero sus dientes, todos puntiagudos colmillos y las garras en sus manos quitaban esa ilusión de humana, traía una bata blanca, rápidamente varios monstruos mas se acercaron y ayudaron a los heridos, mientras ella empezaba a revisarlos a todos, los monstruos que lo hacían eran mas delgados y pequeños, lo cual mostraba por que no habían ido a la pelea, el monstruo enano espero tranquilamente a que los demás fueran tratados quedando enfrente solo un gigantesco orco, totalmente calvo y mucho mas grande que un hombre, miraba fijamente al pequeño monstruo, con algo que parecía miedo, el monstruo enano lo miro fijamente a los ojos, la seriedad y dureza en su mirada eliminaba completamente cualquier aspecto cómico provocado por su estatura y apariencia, se dejó caer al suelo y camino hacia el monstruo

-Así que los vencieron

-Si señor Stenki, nos derrotaron a todos

-Era obvio…

-Si usted y la señorita Eiliana hubieran venido con nosotros hubiera sido diferente

-No lo hubiera sido, de nada hubiera servido que enfrentáramos a Star Buterfly no podríamos ganar quizás ni siquiera con nosotros dos en la pelea, además no sirve de nada si no sabemos que método usara para regresar a su mundo, fueron imprudentes y solamente los alertaron

-¡ES QUE SOLO QUEREMOS VOLVER A CASA!

El monstruo grito eso con apariencia de estar desesperado, en el almacén se hizo el silencio, mientras la mujer se acercaba y recitaba un conjuro, rodeo al monstruo de una especie de luz

-Si si pero debemos saber cómo ella regresa, cuando lo hará, las tijeras dimensionales no funcionan y nadie sabe cómo le hizo para venir a la tierra, no sirve vencerla, necesitamos saber cómo viaja, algún conjuro, su varita, un artefacto mágico sin eso no servirá

-¿Y como lo sabemos sin derrotarla?

-Es cierto… pero nadie sabia que llegaría hoy, no estábamos listos, ahora que sabemos que están ya tenemos vigilada la casa Díaz… y tenemos un arma secreta capas de vencer a Star, Eiliana

-¿Si?

-Avísale…

-¿Seguro? Podría tardar semanas y quizás no quiera venir

-A quien hay que vencer es a Star Buterfly, te lo aseguro, vendrá

La mujer asintió y se levantó interrumpiendo el hechizo de sanación del orco, salió del almacén y tan pronto lo hizo un par de alas negras aparecieron en su espalda, tomo un pequeño impulso y salió volando como una bala perdiéndose en la noche.

Marco y Star estaban acostados en el suelo jadeando uno al lado del otro

-Marco…

-Star…

-Nos descontrolamos un poquito…

-Si… definitivamente… un poquito…

En la sala el librero y el aparato de la televisión estaban en el suelo y la mesita estaba rota, Marco no tenía idea de cómo había pasado pero en un momento, estaba encima de Star, está pataleando, tiro algo... luego algo más… luego se cayó algo más…

Star rio un poco al ver todo ese desastre

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO STAR!

-¡CLARO QUE LO ES! Cielos Marco, hacía años que no causaba esta destrucción, desde la ultima vez que estuvimos un rato juntos…

Volteo a verlo entornando los ojos dándole la apariencia de que sospechaba algo

-Eres mala influencia para mi…

-¡Yo soy mala influencia!

-Si lo se Marco justo eso estoy diciendo…

-Eres una…

Star le sonrió a Marco y este le correspondió la sonrisa y en ese momento, una alarma empezó a sonar, Star saco su celular y lo vio, su mirada se apago un poco

-Es hora…

-¿Que? ¿Tan pronto?

-Si… tan pronto te dije, solo una noche, Marco

-Pero pero…

-Ven…

Star empezó a caminar hacia su habitación, Marco se quedo sin entender que sucedía ni creer que ya había pasado casi toda la noche, pero al ver el reloj se dio cuenta de que así era, corrió hacia la recamara abriéndola de golpe, Star ahora había sacado una enorme bolsa de su bolso mágico, esta era tan grande que le llegaba a la cintura

-¿Eso?

-Regalos que les compre voy a dejárselos

-Pero… Star… yo…

Star le sonrío acercándose a Marco y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Perdona por lo que te dije… por manipularte, por hacerte sentir mal… eres mi mejor amigo Marco… y… bueno…

-No te preocupes Star… perdona por no…

-No te preocupes por rechazarme, ya lo sabía… y tome una decisión

-¿Cual?

Star se encogió de hombros

-Espera no te pondrás de nuevo tu vestido, al menos?

-Na, Mama sabe que no soy así, solamente me porto así cuando hay gente desconocida mirando y había algunas personas así cuando vine pero ahora solo estará mi madre

-¿Y tu madre… no se enfadara por que… vistes así?

-Ha que se enoje…

Detrás de Star se abrió un portal, pero esa vez, Marco podía ver a través como si fuera el espejo en el que Star y su madre hablaban cuando vivía con ellos

-Ha… reina Moon yo este… ha…

Marco se puso rojo tragando saliva ya que recordaba lo estricta que podía ser esa mujer pero para su sorpresa, esta solo le sonrió y lo miro con cariño

-Marco has crecido mucho, un gusto volver a verte

-Ha si… si el… el gusto es mío…

-Star que… bueno ya que… ¿Terminaste todo aquí?

-Si madre… todo…

En ese momento el portal empezó a hacerse más pequeño rápidamente pero Moon parecía no notarlo

-Bien, tenemos… 10 segundos antes de que este portal se cierre

-¿Cuando se volverá a abrir?

-En un año, Star…

-Un año… bien… ¡PLAN B ESTOS SON REGALOS!

Star de repente cogió el costal y lo lanzo… hacia Moon, para sorpresa de Marco, Moon sonrió el portal se cerraba rápidamente tanto que ahora solo veía el rostro de Moon

-¿ESPERA QUE? ¿STAR QUE HACES? –Marco-

-Marco Díaz… cuídala mucho… Star… confió en que tomaras la decisión correcta… estoy orgullosa de ti… y feliz cumpleaños, hija

El portal se cerró de repente, Marco abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Es… espera… que… ESPERA QUE RAYOS PASO?

-Ha eso… bueno recuerdas que te dije que manipule todo… bueno te prometí que ya no lo haría

-SI PERO ESTO… ESTO…

-Marco… Es el último año que seré libre… quiero… pasarlo contigo…

Marco la miro con los ojos muy abiertos, Star sonrió

-No te amo, para nada… ni tu a mi… pero quiero pasar este año contigo, si llegamos a sentir algo o no lo hacemos no me importara pero quiero intentar… será un año entero para que estemos como antes, sin mentiras, sin manipulaciones… solo

Star le sonrió tendiéndole la mano a Marco

-¿Quieres… tenerme como amiga un año más?

Marco la miro, sin creer lo que había echo la joven… pero un segundo después ambos sonreían mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, cuando de repente un golpe se escucho abajo, el de una puerta siendo abierta

-Hay no… ya llego…

-¿Quien?

Marco y Star bajaron y Star abrió los ojos como platos al ver a quien entraba

-¡AMOR YA LLEGUE! ¿POR QUE RAYOS NO FUISTE A ESPERARME? Tuve que tomar un taxi y todos viéndome como un bicho raro en el avión y… ¿S… Star?

-¡JANA!

-¡STAR!

Star se lanzo corriendo hacia ella y de repente se detuvo, Jana rio un poco

-No te preocupes puedes abrazarme… solo estoy embarazada no es que me vaya a romper

Dijo Jana con una enorme sonrisa, mientras con una mano jalaba una maleta y con la otra acariciaba su muy abultado vientre vientre…

Mientras desde la calle de enfrente una sombra los veía, quien quiera que fuera tranquilamente dio la vuelta y se retiró entre los arbustos, pero al caminar paso al lado de un monstruo, que tenía los ojos en blanco, no se movía, mientras caminaba, la sombra saco una pequeña esfera de cristal la cual empezó a brillar y una voz salió de esta.

-¿Que ha sucedido?

-Lo que era de esperarse, no fueron rivales para ella… no se por qué siquiera lo intentaron

-Las ansias de volver a casa los hacen actuar de manera estúpida, pero pueden arruinarlo todo

-Lo se, me he encargado de otro que vigilaba la casa, cuidare que nadie más interfiera

-Bien, lo cuento con que hagas tu trabajo

-Descuida, sabes que soy eficiente

La sombra se acercó un poco y la luz de la luna mostro el rostro de Tofee

-¿Pero no pienses que me das ordenes has entendido? Cumpliré con mi parte por que es algo que me interesa, no por obedecer

-No esperaba menos

La esfera de luz se apagó, Tofee siguió caminando dejando al monstruo en el suelo, cuando despertara, horas después, no recordaría nada, Tofee salió a la calle un poco mas adelante, cuando la luz de una farola lo ilumino este se transformó en un hombre de edad mediana, de piel blanca y cabello negro perfectamente peinado, fuera de esto, seguía viéndose igual, su traje, porte y forma de caminar, mientras caminaba una mujer apareció detrás de ella, se veía de alrededor de 18 años, traía una chamarra negra abierta que mostraba un top negro y una joya en su ombligo, unos jeans negros y viejos, su cabello negro estaba un poco despeinado y llegaba a sus hombros, su piel era blanca y con varias pecas además de tener los labios pintados de negro, se acercó a Tofee lentamente… en silencio…

-Con esa ropa solo lograras llamar la atención debiste ser más discreta

-¡Ha no seas aguafiestas! Dime como supiste que estaba detrás de ti

-Y si quieres sorprender a alguien por detrás fíjate que la luz no de a tu espalda

La chica miro al suelo y vio cómo, al estar la farola de la calle dándole la espalda su sombra se veía en el suelo al lado de la de Tofee aunque esta estaba unos pasos detrás de el, la chica soltó una palabrota y luego sonrío, tímida

-Mierda… ¿no le dirás que hable así verdad?

Tofee ni siquiera se inmuto

-¿Que averiguaste?

-¿Eres aburrido sabes?… pero bueno… no mato a ninguno y se reunieron en un almacén a las afueras de la ciudad con otros monstruos, pero no parecían monstruos que fueran capaces de pelear y muchos no eran creaturas de Mewni

-¿Pudiste ver al interior? ¿Que fue lo que hicieron?

-Solo le dieron atención médica a los que atacaron a Star y Marco

-¿Cuantos?

-Conté unos 40 pero ninguno parecía fuerte

-Tantos… nada mal… nada mal… ya se corre la voz… pronto volveremos a casa

Y bueno… aquí está el nuevo capítulo y vaya que con el final de la temporada tenía ganas de escribir algo de esa pareja (advertencia a partir de aquí doy spoiler)

La parte de Star confesándose antes de irse la escribí antes de que saliera el capítulo, se me hacía que Star despidiéndose y dejando la verdad de sus sentimientos con una carta era duro pero… vaya que Daron sí que exagero… eso si es crueldad.

Sobre lo de Star, la verdad no sabía cómo abordarlo, cuando les dije que era a propósito que esa salida y la cita de Marco y Jackie se parecieran, ya que Star fue quien estuvo moviendo los hilos para que eso sucediera aunque al final me salió contra producente ya que al leerlo, me parece que deje a Star como una perra… espero que con el dialogo que agregue, sus disculpas y su promesa de que ahora es sincera y el por qué hacia lo que hizo.

Sobre todo lo que supo de Marco en un segundo, solamente quería aclarar que Star es mucho más astuta de lo que parece a simple vista, eso y Marco que también ha madurado y crecido tienen mucho que ver con la historia, pronto veremos que Marco también se ha vuelto… como dice Star un poco emo.

Sobre Tofee, simplemente usare una pequeña teoría que he visto en internet con él, su aparición en la historia no es algo que haga a lo tonto y tiene un gran papel del que hacer en el fic igual que su acompañante.

Jana… ammm… ya veremos qué pasa con ella el próximo capítulo.

Hasta ahora no puedo adelantar mucho del próximo capítulo, solo un poco de la vida de Marco en la tierra, sobre Jana, un poco de lo que Star y Marco han aprendido a hacer en esos años, más del dominio de la magia de Star y finalmente, Star intentara dejar huérfano al hijo de Jana y cuando lean lo que hizo ese… le darán la razón

Nos vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Star se quedo quieta un segundo, de repente toda su sonrisa desapareció mientras miraba a Jana la cual le sonreía claramente encantada de verla, seguía teniendo el mismo peinado que hacía años y el mismo tono de piel, aunque ahora tenía una línea blanca sobre una mejilla y otra sobre el ojo, pequeñas cicatrices de la batalla que aún conservaba, pero su vestimenta si había cambiado, ya que traía un elegante traje de vestir, aunque notándose mucho su embarazo.

-Que pasa Star?

La sonrisa de Star había desaparecido de repente, volteando a ver a Marco

-Star que pa…

-TU ME DIJISTE QUE NO TENIAS A NADIE!

-He? Espe…

En ese momento Marco cayo inconsciente cuando Star le dio un puñetazo justo en la cara

-IMBECIL! TE VOY A!

-STAR CALMATE!

-COMO ME CALMO? SABES TODO LO QUE…

-EL NO ES EL PADRE DEL NIÑO! QUE ESTAS LOCA?

Star de repente se calmo

-No es el pa…dre?

-No…

-Hay no… hay no…

Star rápidamente fue hacia Marco que estaba totalmente noqueado

-Jana ya has… STAR? PERO QUE RAYOS PASO AQUÍ?

Star levanto la mirada y se puso roja, de repente, al ver a Tom, este traja un traje, corbata y anteojos negros, era mucho más alto que años antes pero no tan fornido como Marco, la miraba sin entender nada… después volteo a ver a Jana… después a Tom…

-Ya vez lo que pasa por no irme a esperar al aeropuerto cariño?...

-ESPERA EL ES EL PAPA? PERO… tú vives con Marco?

-Claro que no pero como vivimos muy… abajo, Marco nos presta una habitación para la entrada

-Ósea que… vez a Marco a diario…

-Si…

-Y en todo este tiempo… no… LE DIJISTE POR QUE ME HABÍA IDO!

Star se levantó furiosa, su cabello ondeaba y un aura negra la rodeaba, Tom trago saliva cuando de nuevo fue Jana la que la jalo

-HA NO STAR! Ya mataste a Marco y no vas a matar también a mi marido!

-He? HA MARCO!

Star inmediatamente corrió hacia Marco que seguía inconsciente

-ha… espera… EN SERIO SE MURIO?

-No se mueve!

-Pero no pudiste matarlo de un golpe o sí?

-CLARO QUE SI! PUEDO ROMPER PIEDRAS A PUÑETAZOS UNA CABEZA… HAAAAAAAAAAA MARCO MARCO DESPIERTA!

-Dios…

Jana miro a Marco

…

…

…

Y así termina la historia…

-NO SEAS TONTA JANA NADA DE QUE TERMINA LA HISTORIA! TRAE AGUA O ALGO!

-DE ACUERDO!

Se oyen pasos de Jana corriendo alejándose del lugar

-Bueno yo puedo hacer al… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Tom-

Se oyen golpes, gritos y… un hueso rompiéndose?...

Marco abrió los ojos, levantándose sintiéndose mareado y adolorido como pocas veces en su vida

-Ha…pero que… rayos…

-MARCO! ESTAS BIEN?

Marco se empezó a incorporar tocándose la cabeza sintiendo dolorosas palpitaciones en esta apenas levantándose, veía borroso pero poco a poco su visión se fue normalizando para ver frente a el… a Tom molido a golpes en el sillón de enfrente mientras detrás se escuchaba una fuerte discusión

-YA VEZ QUE SI ESTA VIVO? EN CAMBIO MIRA COMO DEJASTE A TOM!

-CLARO Y MAS TE VALE QUE NO LO DEJES A MI ALCANCE POR QUE VOY A ACABAR DE MATARLO!

-He? Que paso…

Marco se incorporó aun tomando su cabeza

-QUE QUE PASO? MARCO! Ha… me… mejor recuéstate si?

Star lo hizo recostar en el sillón, Jana se sentó en un sillón individual, Marco miraba a Tom que le faltaban un par de dientes, los dos ojos lo tenía morados y la nariz desviada

-Ha… pero porque lo golpeaste?

-ESO ES LO QUE YO QUISIERA SABER STAR!

-Por qué? Bueno… pues dime Jana que tan seguido se ven ustedes…

Marco y Jana se miraron

-Pues todos los días… ya te dije voy a nuestra casa a través de un portal en una de sus habitaciones –Jana-

-Bueno… entonces… EXPLIQUENME POR QUE NINGUNO DE LSO DOS SABIA POR QUE ME FUI ESTANDO ESTE INFELIZ AQUÍ Y SABIENDO QUE FUE LO QUE PASO?

Star señalo a Tom con el dedo y de repente una expresión de miedo se dibujó en su cara

-Es… espera… tú… TU SABIAS POR QUE STAR SE FUE? –Jana-

-Es… ha… ha… este… -Tom-

-TU SABIAS ESO?

Marco intento levantarse y sintió un mareo así que mejor se quedó recostado, pero Jana en cambio se notaba que estaba luchando por no echársele encima y ahorcarlo, los tres se quedaron viendo a Tom

-ha… lo lo siento… lo quise ocultar un poco y después olvide decirlo con todo lo que paso… con los problemas del reino y todo eso, ha… lo lo siento y…

-Amor

Jana le sonrió dulcemente

-Vete al infierno un ratito si?...

Tom trago saliva y se levantó, caminando hacia una puerta que Star creyó que era un armario de escobas al abrirlo vio un cuarto vacío, Tom se puso en el centro de este y simplemente desapareció

-Espera creí que los viajes dimensionales estaban prohibidos ¿Cómo es que viajan así? –Marco-

-Tom es de la tierra el infierno está bajo este planeta, así que no es un portal interdimensional es un portal común y corriente –Star-

-Si… bueno… ha…

Jana miro a Star y sonrió un poco

-DAME UN ABRAZO! –Jana-

-CLARO QUE SI JANA-BANANA!

Star fue hacia ella y abrió los brazos pero Jana seguía sentada

-Ha… Jana…

-Yo… ha…

Jana se movió un poco en el sillón

-Te quedaste atorada de nuevo, verdad? –Marco-

-SI!

Star sonrió y jalo a Jana para ayudarla a levantarse, Marco suspiro un poco llevando su mano a la cabeza deseando que dejara de palpitar y viendo por la ventana, aún estaba totalmente a oscuras, por lo que finalmente después de un par de minutos se levantó sobándose la cabeza

-bueno este… creo que… lo mejor será que me vaya a casa

-Iras a matar a tu marido?

-Sabes que es lo mejor de estar casada con un demonio Star? –Jana puso una cara sádica- Que no importa que le haga no se muere

-… … … Te ayudare con las maletas

Star cogió las maletas de Jana levantándolas fácilmente y fue con ella hacia el pequeño cuarto, Jana se acercó a la pared y Star entro con ella, ambas cabían perfectamente en el lugar y unos segundos después Star se vio en una amplísima habitación de color negro, era un palacio grande que parecía estar excavado directamente en una roca, iluminado por antorchas, de diversas ventanas se veía fuego a lo lejos y ríos de magma, Star sintió de repente bastante calor pero Jana parecía estar tan fresca como siempre mientras salía del lugar junto con ella

-Vaya así que ahora vives aquí… como rayos acabaste casada con Tom?

-bueno… me atrajo que fuera un demonio, el hijo de satanás, príncipe del inframundo y eso… y luego… bueno… -se encoge de hombros- nos caímos bien y al final… quedamos juntos es todo…

-Cielos…

Las 2 llegaron a una amplísima y cómoda habitación, el techo estaba a más de cinco metros del suelo con un inmenso candelabro, las ventanas daban a ríos de magma que siendo el infierno era la vista más bonita que podía haber, había un pequeño recibidor en el lugar y Jana se sentó cómoda en un sillón, Star dejo enfréntelas maletas mirando alrededor, en el lugar había posters de grupos, un enorme librero, un televisor gigante y varios aparatos de música, etc.

-Que pasa, sorprendida?

-Realmente si, estuve en esta habitación antes y… no era ni de lejos así

-Yo lo decore…

Star miraba a todos lados sorprendida cuando su vista se detuvo en una fotografía, Jana miro hacia esa dirección y sonrió tomándola y se la paso a Star, era una fotografía grande que mostraba un grupo

-La tomamos la última vez que nos reunimos para ir a la playa

Star asintió mirándola, Alfonso y Ferguson estaban a los costados, aunque no parecían haber cambiado mucho excepto que la gordura de uno había disminuido en gran medida, Jana estaba al lado de Tom usando un traje de baño de una pieza y Tom un traje de baño rojo y sus lentes oscuros, alejado todo lo que podía de los demás pero abrazándola con un brazo, Marco estaba en medio, siendo el más grande y mostrando una poderosa musculatura que Star no había podido adivinar por lo que había visto ese día pero que recordaba de cuando Marco había hecho la prueba de Heckapoo hace años, abrazado a su brazo estaba una voluptuosa mujer de cabello azul y largo, un poco morena y finalmente, con una sonrisa traviesa a la cámara estaba una hermosa chica de cabello castaño y largo y un poco pecosa que se hacía así misma cuernos con los dedos

-Vaya… sí que han crecido… pero no entiendo quiénes son ellas…

-He?

Jana miro la foto y señalo a la chica castaña

-No recuerdas a tu fan… ha… numero 13 o algo así?

-ELLA ES STARFAN?

-Si… dio el estirón verdad?

-Si pero… vaya que lo dio… y…esta?

Jana sonrió divertida al escuchar el tono en que dijo eso señalando a la mujer que se abrazaba del brazo de marco

-no la recuerdas? Es Jackie Leen Tomas

-Ja… JACKIE?

Star miro la foto sorprendida

-Pero en serio? Esa chica es Jackie?

-Si… esa es Jackie

-Pero pero… no se parece…

-Se dejó de crecer el cabello y se lo dejo de teñir de rubio cuando estábamos en secundaria pero si, es ella…

-Wow vaya que ha crecido y en esta foto seguían juntos? Cielos ya quiero verla quizás Marc…

-Star, no menciones a Jackie frente a el… de acuerdo?

-no me digas que… ella fue la que…

-Sí, hace unos meses… Marco y ella se iban a casar, yo iba a ser la madrina pero… bueno el día de la boda… no apareció, así de simple… Marco estaba muy preocupado y aterrado… ellos vivían juntos desde hacía años, pero cuando Marco llego a casa encontró todo… como está ahora, Jackie había tomado todas sus cosas y se fue, sin decir adiós…

Star se quedó en silencio pero viendo la foto

-Sabes por qué fue?

-No… solo si me consta algo, ella lo amaba… así que… no se… a veces la veo… y… bueno… estuvo mal un tiempo pero… lo tomo mejor que Marco, el sí estuvo mal

-Y por qué me lo dices?

-Para que no cometas una indiscreción… la herida es muy reciente aun

Star recordó la expresión de tristeza cuando Marco le había dicho que era la segunda chica que se quería casar con el sin amarlo y agradeció que Jana le dijera eso, lo primero que había querido hacer era ponerse en contacto con todos sus antiguos amigos.

-Gracias… no creí que fuera ella, ni que su noviazgo durara tanto así que… gracias

-No hay de que, cuando quieras podemos ir a verla nosotras dos… bueno… ammm creo que dormiré un poco tomar un vuelo como estoy es agotador…

-Si… nos veremos más tarde

Star asintió y camino hacia la salida aun pensativa, Jana espero a que saliera pero tan pronto lo hizo se levantó y camino hacia otra habitación

-AUCH! Eso duele…

-Sera mejor que se quede quie… ha… señora…

En una silla estaba Tom siendo curado por un pequeño demonio de color gris, Jana miro al demonio y este rápidamente salió huyendo al ver su expresión, Tom trago saliva al verla

-Ha… como fue tu via…

-Tom… hace años… yo te pregunte…

Los ojos de Jana se abrieron y de repente al acercarse a el parecía volverse más grande

-SI SABIAS QUE HABÍA PASADO CON STAR!

Grito de golpe, al hacerlo llamas negras salieron de su cuerpo mientras sus colmillos se alargaban y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza

-TU ME DIJISTE QUE NO SABIAS NADA!

-Ha… no… no es tan grave…

-GRAVE? DEJE MI HUMANIDAD POR TI! TU JURASTE QUE SI ESTABA CONTIGO SIEMPRE ME DIRÍAS LA VERDAD! QUE NO HABÍA SECRETOS!

-Eso… eso fue luego de que me preguntaras… yo no men…

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE OMITISTE INFORMACIÓN!

Toda la furia de Jana desapareció junto con su transformación ahora sus ojos parecían húmedos

-Sabes… lo preocupada que estaba…lo que estábamos todos…

Ton suspiro aliviado al ver a su esposa así, Jana no era alguien de llorar o perder los estribos pero las hormonas la tenían un poco loca y sin duda el shock de ver a Star de nuevo le había pegado fuerte, por lo que estaba peor de lo normal, Tom se levantó y la abrazo

-Lo hice por Marco… hay algo que tú y Star no saben de el…

Jana volteo a ver a Tom sin comprender que decía

Star abrió la puerta del cuartito que daba a la habitación de Tom, para encontrarse con que Marco ya no se encontraba en el sillón, subió y se encontró con que salía ya cambiado del baño, traía una pijama puesta, Star se detuvo un poco

-Bueno bueno veo que sigues vivo

-Sí creo que si… vaya que pegas fuerte

-Si…

Star desvió la mirada totalmente colorada pero después volteo a ver a Marco con una expresión grande de dolor

-Perdona yo…

Marco tapo sus labios con un dedo y sonrió

-Entiendo como se vio todo desde tu punto de vista, yo hubiera golpeado más fuerte

-Ha… bueno si… a… creo que deberíamos dormir

-Sí, ven

Star siguió a Marco hacia su habitación, sorprendiéndose un poco de cómo era ahora, al parecer había sido remodelada ya que era mucho más grande, la cama ahora era matrimonial y en una esquina había un librero grande y un escritorio de trabajo con la computadora, en otra había una vidriera con varios trofeos, premios y algunas fotos, y como si se tratara de un cuadro, una pantalla de plasma empotrada a la pared, Star sonrió con nostalgia al ver varias fotos de cuando ella y Marco eran niños, tanto en la vidriera como enmarcadas en las paredes, además de fotos de el en torneos de karate o cuando recibió su cinta negra, pero de repente con una punzada de pena, descubrió que en ninguna estaba Jackie, ni había rastros de ella, quiso decir algo pero finalmente se arrepintió

-Bueno… entonces… buenas noches hablaremos mañana

-Jajajaja dormirás aquí Star

-he?...

Star miro a Marco y de repente se puso colorada, tragando saliva

-Ha… Marco… ammm… te quiero pero no así y…

Marco se acercó a ella haciendo que se pusiera más y más roja… hasta que recibió un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza

-Pervertida

-OYE TU ERES EL QUE PROPONE COSAS!

-No te estoy proponiendo nada, tu cama está llena de polvo y no tengo sabanas para ella, dormirás aquí y mañana arreglare tu cuarto

-bueno pero… ammm…

Star estuvo a punto de decir que ella podía arreglar su cuarto con magia en un segundo cuando una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y jalo a Marco a la cama

-Star que haces?

-Bueno Marco… hay algo… que quiero pedirte…

-He? Que co…

-QUE ME DIGAS QUE PELÍCULAS BUENAS HA HABIDO ESTOS ÚLTIMOS 7 AÑOS!

Marco casi se cae de la impresión por lo que Star dijo, pero esta, sentada en la orilla de la cama solo palmeo el colchón a su lado y Marco riendo se sentó junto a ella

-De acuerdo pero solo una

-SOLO UNA?

-Si así que escoge…

-Hamm…

Star empezó a ver el menú con montones de películas que no conocía y después simplemente escogió una al azar y presiono play, Marco abrió los ojos como platos

-ESPERA ESE ES EL CANAL PORNO! NO!

-He? Por qué no? De qué es?

-Es de… ha… no cámbiala

-Para nada Marco yo escogí esa y esa vemos

-No!

-SI!

-NO!

-QUE SI!

-DAME ACÁ ESE CONTROL!

-QUE NO!

Marco se lanzó contra Star, forcejeando con el control, Star sujeto a Marco, girando ambos en la cama y de repente ambos se cayeron… se escucharon golpes y forcejeos y finalmente Star salió subiéndose a la cama

-SI! Yo gane ahora va…

Star abrió los ojos como platos viendo la tv

-ha… si… mejor… ha…

Apago la televisión totalmente roja, su cabello estaba totalmente revuelto y su ropa desacomodada, Marco se levantó un poco adolorido pensando que si todos los días de ese año iba a recibir tanto golpe de Star no sobreviviría, todo se oscureció de repente y noto que Star había apagado el televisor, sentada sobre la cama, solo se dejó caer de golpe, Marco sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-Vez por eso te advertí…

-Marco… ammm…

-Si?

Star se incorporó un poco en la cama, Marco podía verla un poco ya que sus ojos se empezaban a acostumbrar a la oscuridad y noto como esta sonreía traviesa

-Eres un pervertido…

-QUE? Por qué dices eso?

-A ver…

Se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo como mirando al techo y contando con los dedos, consiente totalmente de que Marco podía verla ya que ella también lo distinguía

-Bueno a ver… pervertido… tienes eso que acabas de ponerme en la tv

-ESO FUE UNA COINCIDENCIA!

Star encendió la tv

-Ahí dice… pago… por ver… Marco sé qué significa eso

-No es… como lo sabes?

-Tu papa una vez alquilo la lucha libre mexicana y la vimos juntos

-Ha… bueno pero…

-Además Marco… viviste cuantos años con una chica? Y sin casarte…

Marco se puso muy rojo, de repente

-Ha pero pero… yo…

-Y no creas que no sé qué no solo la usaban para dormir…

-Ha…

-Pervertido… MAMA MARCO ES UN PERVERTIDO VEN A MATARLO! SE VA A SOBRE PASAR CONMIGO!

Dijo en voz alta y Marco le tapó la boca

-SHHHH no lo di…

Marco noto como Star reía, esta volteo a verlo traviesa y Marco noto como lamia un poco su mano y rápidamente la quito

-HAAAGGG! STAR!

Star le enseño la lengua juguetona

-Pervertido…

-Mira quien lo dice

Star uso una expresión y tono escandalizado como si fuera una señora ofendida

-Me dices a mi pervertida, Marco Díaz?

-Si tienes una mente sucia…

-NADA DE ESO! Quien me da cosas para pensar mal eres tú

-Pero tú piensas mal…

-Pero solo pienso mal y de ahí no he pasado, porque aunque no creas Marco, lo tuyo son cosas que hiciste tú solo cosas que piensas y yo, sigo sin haber estado con nadie…

Marco normalmente habría dejado pasar eso y habría cambiado de tema de no ser por el tono pretensioso y presumido que Star estaba usando para picarlo

-Jajajajaja porque creo que te estas burlando de mí y no eres para nada inocente

Star sonrió mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se acercaba a Marco con una sonrisa traviesa

-Pues no hable estado con nadie… pero se algunas cosas… sabias que mi mama me dio permiso para ir a una escuela a la que fue…?

-Jajaja me vas a decir que en una escuela a…

-Aprendí pool dancing… y gracias a una amiga que hice ahí… otras formas de tener contento a un hombre…

La voz de Star se escuchó suavemente con un tono sensual que Marco ya había escuchado esa noche, cuando bailaban, pero en ese momento, le pareció mucho más excitante que esa vez, ya que Star se había pegado a su espalda y le había susurrado eso al oído, Marco sonrió mientras le seguía el juego, volteando a verla, sin poder creerse que estuviera haciendo esas cosas precisamente con Star

-No digas esas cosas… podrías arrepentirte

-Por qué?

Antes de que Star se diera cuenta de que sucedía, Marco la había puesto sobre la cama boca arriba, poniéndose sobre ella

-Ma… marco…

-Por qué sabrás algo pero yo tengo más experiencia

Star iba a decir algo cuando se puso colorada y solo atino a suspirar al sentir como marco la acariciaba, este metió su mano bajo la camisa de esta, palpando su vientre, sintiendo con el tacto sus músculos mientras subía lentamente, mientras se acercaba al cuello de Star

-Star…

-Marco… que harás…

-Nada

-he?

Antes de que Star dijera algo Marco se había alejado, aun en la penumbra, notaba su sonrisa burlona, Star se incorporó y se acercó a el

-Marco… ammm…

-Te gane prin… Star…?

Star lo tomo del hombro acercándose a él, Marco tampoco podía negar que la situación lo había turbado, mientras ambos se acercaban pero a último momento Marco la tomo de los hombros alejándola un poco

-Ha… lo siento Star creo que… creo que mejor será irme a dormir…

-Sí creo… creo que si… lo… lo siento…

-No te preocupes… yo… me deje…

-Nos dejamos llevar… los dos…

-Si…

Marco se levantó pero aun turbado un poco por la tensión sexual que se había formado entre ellos casi al instante, aun entre juegos, se acercó a la puerta y en eso sintió la mano de Star sobre la suya en la perilla

-Una… una cosa… Marco… si?

-Qué ocurre?

-Yo… perdón pero… si hubieras… dicho que si… cuando te pregunte que nos casáramos… habría cedido… yo… pero ahora… no quiero… no es que no te quiera al contrario lo deseo… pero… no así… lo siento… en verdad… eso… eso me hace mala?

-No Star, yo tampoco creo que hubiera sido bueno… no así, no contigo al menos, hubiera cambiado todo con este juego…

-Sí, demasiado…

Star le sonrió a Marco

-No juguemos así por un rato… o…

-O alguno cederá?

Star asintió y lo abrazo con fuerza

-Buenas noches Marco

-Buenas noches

Marco sonrió y la abrazo y salió de la habitación, Star se quedó frente a la puerta unos segundos y después regreso a la cama echándose a esta… saco su celular y alumbrándose con esta se vio en un pequeño espejo

-Por qué… si fue tan malo… TENGO ESTA MALDITA EXPRESIÓN!

Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se recostó boca arriba y suspiro, para después levantarse y caminar hacia la ventana, la abrió sintiendo el viento frio en su rostro y cerrando su mano la llevo a sus labios susurrando mientras sus mejillas brillaban

-Vuela, pequeña, busca a quien deseo, busca a quien vine a salvar…

Abrió su mano y de ella salió una pequeña mariposa blanca que brillaba, la cual se elevó y al momento de alcanzar unos metros sobre la casa, exploto en un pequeño destello y de sus fragmentos salieron miles de mariposas que crecieron poco a poco hasta alcanzar un tamaño como el de la mayor y volaron en todas direcciones aparentemente sin rumbo.

Marco llego a la sala, donde había desdoblado uno de los sillones que se convertía en cama y se encontraba sentado en la orilla de esta, pensando

-Marco no seas imbécil… era Star… Star…

Recordó, aun sorprendido, como de un momento a otro una fuerte tensión había nacido entre Star y el, ni siquiera con Jackie, con quien había tenido una muy intensa vida sexual, se había sentido así, al menos no desde hacía un tiempo, sabiendo perfectamente que si no se hubiera podido controlar en ese momento habría seguido adelante, no solo era que Star se había convertido en una muy deseable mujer, era algo más, Marco suspiro dejándose caer en la cama, al crecer se había dado cuenta de la química que había existido siempre entre él y Star, pero no creía que esa atracción había crecido tanto esos años, suspiro un poco y cerro finalmente los ojos… y apenas, sentía que los había cerrado, no sabía que pasaba cuando de repente

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-QUE PASA? ESTAR QUE SUCEDE!

Marco se levantó de golpe y saludo corriendo, aun en la oscuridad hacia la puerta de su cuarto, escucho un fuerte golpe y sin detenerse ni un momento dio una patada e hizo pedazos la puerta, entro y encendió la luz

-QUE PASA?

-ESTA COSA… ESTA MALDITA COSA! MALDITO APARATO VETE AL INFIERNO Y NO VUELVAS!

Star estaba de pie en el colchón con una espada en la mano, grande y de doble filo, frente a ella había un mueble hecho pedazos y en él, cortado en dos, pero leal a su deber de destrozar oídos pitando, estaba su despertador

-TE DESTRUIRÉ!

Star levanto ambas manos y su espada brillo con tal fuerza que encegueció un poco a Marco pero antes de que la bajara este la sujeto con fuerza desde atrás

-STAR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?

-MARCO! VOY A QUEBRAR ESTA COSA A VER SI POR FIN DEJA DE MOLESTAR!

-Espera yo lo hago…

Marco cogió el despertador y en un panel numérico en un costado presiono varios números y este dejo de sonar

-Ha… así se apaga

-Así se apaga

-Y COMO RAYOS IBA A SABER HE?

-TU SABES PARA QUE FUNCIONAN LOS DESPERTADORES!

-Pero siempre les ponían un botón lo presionaban y seguían durmiendo… además… ADEMÁS SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!

Star señalo un reloj de pared y luego, indignada, a la ventana, el sol aun no salía, Marco se rasco la nuca

-Lo siento Star a estas horas me levanto siempre

-QUE? Estás loco!

-No, solo soy madrugador suelo salir a correr y hacer varias cosas desde muy temprano… saldré ahora, si quieres vuelve a dormir

-Ha… bueno… siento lo del mueble…

-No te preocupes debí apagarla

Star subió a la cama viendo el mueble roto, pero Marco no parecía ponerle la menor atención a este, sonrió y se recostó de nuevo

-Entonces saldrás?

-Si solo un rato a correr…

-Bueno como digas

Marco salió del lugar y Star cerró los ojos, un segundo después una potente luz le dio en la cara

-Ahora?

-Lo siento olvide que esa puerta estaba abierta, descansa

Cerro la puerta y Star se dejó caer en la cama tapándose el rostro con las mantas, cerró los ojos… y de repente se levantó de nuevo

-PERO QUE HACES?

-Lo siento solo buscare algo…

Marco fue a unos cajones y saco varias prendas, Star se le quedo mirando fijamente hasta que se fue

-Por…

En ese momento una música fuerte empezó a sonar

-MARCO DÍAZ!

-Perdón, yo… olvide que la música estaba fuerte solo me cambiare…

-Awww ok…

Star se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, Marco suspiro un poco mientras se miraba al espejo, apagando el radio, se puso una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones deportivos

-Creo que hace demasiado tiempo que vivo solo… es muy difícil…

-Ni que fuera tanto

-he? HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Marco pego un salto, a su lado el reflejo de Star había aparecido, Star rio un poco, el reflejo desapareció pero de la puerta entro Star, traía puesta la misma ropa que Marco, solo que en vez de ser rojo era azul claro

-Como… como hiciste eso?

-Magia recuerdas?

-bueno… ha… que paso?

-Que no me dejaste dormir eso pasó

Miro a Marco severa pero de repente apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Así que saldré contigo! Que te parece?

-Bueno… -Marco sonrió de repente- Claro me encantaría

-Muy bien entonces vamos

-SIIII! HAYA VAMOS!

Star salió corriendo y salto al lado de las escaleras como lo había hecho el día anterior pero un poco a la izquierda

-STAR ESPE…

Se escuchó fuerte un golpe

-STAR!

-Lo siento… no sabía que esto estaba aquí…

Star estaba en el suelo sobre una rota mesita, Marco suspiro y bajo las escaleras caminando

-Por eso debes ver antes de saltar

-Haww… así no es divertido

-Que no maduraste estos años?

-No, ni un poco, al contrario ahora mama dice que estoy más loca que antes

-Bueno… vamos

Star sonrió y salió junto a Marco, este empezó a estirar un poco los músculos

-bueno entonces esto como se hace?

-Solo se corre Star

-ha… para qué?

-Es un ejercicio

-Bueno.. Entonces vamos, vamos, vamos?

-Si pero hazlo con calma te vas a cansar

-Yo jamás me canso andábamos

Marco suspiro y salió corriendo a un ritmo constante, en cambio, Star empezó a correr frente a él, luego se regresaba, luego lo rodeaba, daba volteretas, finalmente empezó a correr hacia atrás frente a el

-Vamos anda anda… cuanto haremos esto? A menos dime

-Son cinco kilómetros de ida y cinco de vuelta

-Ha… eso era… mucho?

-Ya verás pero mejor toma un buen ritmo o te vas a cansar

-Por supuesto que no esto será nada… te gano

Star salió corriendo a una inmensa velocidad, Marco no altero el ritmo y poco después Star regreso a él corriendo igual de rápido

-Vamos vamos vamos

-Te lo dije Star no iré mas rápido

-Aburrido, igual te seguiré, no tengo nada más que hacer

Star corrió pero hacia atrás mirando a Marco, unos minutos después corría a su alrededor, unos minutos después simplemente a saltos, Marco no variaba el ritmo ni un momento… unos minutos después Star empezaba a ir más lento

-Qué pasa? Empiezas a cansarte?

-No… para nada…

Star ya respiraba agitada, pero Marco continuaba a buen ritmo, unos minutos después Star iba más lento, empezando a trotar y hasta a caminar después de algunos trechos

-Te cansaste

-CLARO QUE NO MARCO DÍAZ!

-Bueno…

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña parada donde Marco se detuvo, acercándose a Star

-Vez… no me canse…

Star se dejó caer en una banca, Marco le acerco una botella de agua y esta dio un sorbo agradeciéndole con una sonrisa y regresándole la botella de la que Marco bebió un poco

-Levántate vamos a la mitad

-QUE? A LA MITAD?

-Sí, ahora debemos regresar a casa…

-Pero… pero…

-Que pasa Star? Te cansaste?

Marco la miro con una mueca burlona, aunque por dentro no podía evitar pensar que era la misma chica híper activa y presumida de siempre, no había cambiado casi nada en esos años y por lo tanto sabía perfectamente que…

-Para nada, vamos Marco

Star se levantó de un brinco y salió corriendo de regreso a la casa, Marco empezó a correr y se sorprendió por que poco a poco, esta iba bajando la velocidad

-Star si quieres podemos descansar un poco y volver caminando

-No… ca… cállate…

Star empezó a trotar junto a Marco y este se sorprendió al ver como esta respiraba tranquilamente y regulaba su ritmo al de el

-He?

-Se… se hacer esto… es parte del entrenamiento de caballero en Mewni y lo tome solo que con armadura y armas encima…

-De acuerdo

Star sonrió pero poco a poco Marco noto que sus fuerzas empezaban a fallarle, Star sin duda era muy fuerte pero había perdido demasiada energía al principio, finalmente, se detuvo y Marco vio como jadeando se sujetaba a una señal de tránsito, intentando recuperar el aliento, Marco se acercó a ella

-Di te lo…

Marco tomo su mano

-Volvamos caminando de acuerdo?

Star sonrió y marco le paso un poco más de agua que la animo un poco y después de un par de minutos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, aunque ahora caminando, Star noto como Marco, aunque estaba un poco agitado ni de lejos parecía estar tan cansado como ella

-Bueno… ha…

-jajajaja si no hicieras esas tonterías no serias la Star que conozco

-Si bue… espera… estas diciéndome inmadura?

-Espera no no yo…

Marco se alejó un par de pasos cuando Star se echó a reír

-Cuando fui agresiva o mala contigo para que me tengas tanto miedo?

-Sí, tienes razón Star, jamás lo fuiste… vamos a… aaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!

Marco dio un salto cuando Star le dio un fuerte pellizco

-Listo, vamos Marco

Marco camino junto a ella, Star parecía estar mucho más recuperada, al llegar a la casa, Star inmediatamente corrió al baño

-YO PRIMERO!

-De acuerdo…

-Y no vayas a entrar

-No lo hare Star

Unos momentos después se escuchaba la ducha, Marco aprovecho para ir a su cuarto y tomar la ropa que usaría ese día, unos minutos después Star solo golpeaba la puerta de su cuarto

-Me cambiare en el mío ya puedes usarlo

Marco entro al baño y se dio una ducha rápida y minutos después golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Star, vestido con la misma ropa que prácticamente había usado siempre

-Adelante Marco!

-Star qui… no sé por qué… no me sorprende

-Qué? Y yo que creí que te sorprendería mi decoración

La habitación de Star ahora estaba arreglada y decorada y hacia arriba, por los pasillos de la torre se veían varios estantes, pinturas y objetos mágicos, Star había hecho varios agujeros en la pared y la luz del sol entraba por tragaluces de colores iluminando todo el lugar que era tan alto que Marco no veía el techo solo un destello de luz, marco noto también como en vez de ser un montón de tonterías, los objetos de las paredes estaban cuidados y ordenados, varios eran armas mágicas, ingredientes, muchos libros, se notaba que Star ahora si tenía un poco más de seriedad que antes

-Jajajaja no fue eso, es solo que tienes que admitir que me acostumbre a la… espera… PUDISTE HABER HECHO ESTO ANOCHE! No tenías por qué dormir en mi cama!

-Ha… oye es cierto… Marco debiste habérmelo recordado anoche

-Como que recordártelo la que…

-Bueno bueno pero no pasó nada… así que… ¿Qué desayunaremos?

Marco suspiro, mirando a Star, esta traía una camisa de tirantez azul oscuro y una falda del mismo color, además de medias a las rodillas, prácticamente un conjunto que solía usar cuando era niña

-Hot cakes, vamos?

-SI!

Bajaron a la cocina y Star de inmediato se sentó con cuchillo y tenedor

-Hot cakes hot cakes hot cakes

-Si si espera

Marco tomo harina, leche y Star lo miro como si estuviera loco mientras Marco comenzaba a prepararlo

-Espera que haces?

-La harina…

-Eso… eso se preparaba?

-Claro, todo, jamás viste que Mama lo hacía?

-Ha… bueno, rápido, rápido, rápido

Marco rio y empezó a preparar la harina, volteo… y al voltear de nuevo tenia a Star justo a su lado

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Marco tiro hacia arriba el recipiente dando un brinco hacia atrás

-PERO QUE HACES?

-Solo quería ver como se hacia

-PERO ME ASUSTASTE!

-Vamos levan…

En ese momento el recipiente con la mescla para hot cakes cayó en su cabeza, marco la miro un segundo… y poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro… hasta que…

-Jajajajajajajajaja deberías ver tu cara jajajajajaja

-Marco…

Star se quitó la masa viendo su reflejo en la ventana, estaba totalmente llena de mezcla para hot cakes

-Vamos Star… no te enfades

Star se quitó un poco de mezcla del pelo… y se lo puso tranquilamente a Marco en la cabeza

-No… no me enfado…

Marco tomo el recipiente… y cogiendo un poco más de masa se la puso en la puntita de la nariz a Star, esta le sonrió maliciosa…

El pequeño cuartito de escobas se abrió saliendo Jana de este con una gran sonrisa, trayendo una ropa como la que solía usar de niña, se quedó helada

-Pero… pero que paso… aquí?

Miro la salita, una tv destrozada, muebles rotos, una mesita de te aplastada, camino asustada cuando escucho risas, abrió la puerta de la cocina

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA NO LO VAS A HACER!

-SI QUE VOY A HACERLO MARCO! Ya casi… ya casi…

Toda la cocina estaba destrozada, con restos de comida y al lado de una mesa volcada, Star estaba encima de Marco, Marco sujetaba las manos de Star que luchaba por mancharle la cara con mezcla para Hot cakes, de repente, los 2 vieron un flash y voltearon, Jana tenía su celular en la mano

-Ha…

-Espera… Jana…

-tarde, ya está en instagram, Facebook, twiter, los grupos de whats app, telegram y wikileaks… ahora me dirán que paso? Y creí que te habías ido

Jana tomo una silla y se sentó, aunque se notaba que se contenía para no echarse a jugar con ellos, por su embarazo no podía, Star y Marco se sentaron en el suelo frente a ella como dos niños regañados por su madre, se señalaron entre si

-El(la) empezó –Los 2-

-Aja… y ahora? Que haces aquí?

-Bueno… me quedare un año… me pude quedar un poco más y no poder regresarme antes de ese día

Los ojos de Jana brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho

-Vaya vaya marco, tan pronto viviendo con más mujeres?

Los 2 se pusieron rojos, justo la reacción que Jana esperaba tener, rio un poco por lo bajo haciendo que ambos se miraran y rieran también

-Bueno no sé qué me podía esperar estando aquí Star… pero… bueno amm… quieren ir a desayunar a casa?

-No

Marco respondió tan rápido y con tal expresión de miedo que Star se preguntó súbitamente que habría pasado antes sobre todo por la carcajada que soltó Jana

-Tranquilo serán cosas normales… lo prometo

-bien… de acuerdo… pero creo que antes…

-YO GANO EL BAÑO!

Star se levantó y súbitamente corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta, Marco suspiro un poco pero mirando la puerta con una sonrisa tranquila hasta que escucho una risita

-Tú de que te ríes?

-De que hace años que no te veía tan feliz, Marco

Marco se quedó callado, esa vez sabiendo que Jana hablaba en serio, Jana solamente se había hecho aún más desesperante conforme había crecido, haciendo chistes de doble sentido, bromas pesadas, aprovechándose de Marco todo lo que pudiera, chantajeándolo… pero a fin de cuentas había sido una de las personas más cercanas a el esos años y sabía que había casos en los que incluso ella hablaba en serio, Marco se levantó y en ese momento sonó el teléfono y fue a contestar

-Si? Hola… si… como les ha… si… pero como supie… si… QUE? Pero… si si claro… voy por… QUE YA! Ok claro… si si claro… adiós…

Marco volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con Star

-MARCO!

-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Pero que pasa? Por qué te pones así? –Star-

-Ha… ES CIERTO STAR! TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR ESTO RÁPIDO!

-Qué pasa? –Star-

-Marco te sientes bien?

-Papa y Mama vienen aquí, estarán en cualquier momento en la casa…

-ESO ES ESTUPENDO! TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE VERLOS LES TRAJE REGALOS DE MEWNI! CUANDO LLEGAN?

-EN 10 MINUTOS!

-GENIAL!

-NO ES GENIAL!

-Por qué no?

Marco tomo a Star y simplemente la hizo voltear a la casa, haciendo que vieran todo el desastre que habían armado…

-Ho no… Marco… estas en problemas…

Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo

Tal como prometí el pobre de Tom por poco y no sale vivo… no sé qué pasa con la pareja de Tom y Jana pero yo los emparejo desde que empecé a ver la historia y jamás tuve ni idea de que de hecho son una pareja popular, esos 2 se complementan bien aun sin conocerse y bueno aproveche eso

Sobre por qué Tom no dijo nada… bueno aun no puedo decirlo pero si tendrá mucha relevancia en el fic en cuanto a los poderes de Jana, bueno es algo que también se revelara después, pero bueno siendo esposa del príncipe del inframundo tendría que tener alguna habilidad.

Acerca del reino de Tom y donde está ubicado, el fic empecé a pensarlo cuando comenzó la segunda temporada de Star y yo realmente creía que estaba en la tierra, pero después salió el libro y ahora resulta que ese lugar está en Mewni, pero para efectos del fic, seguirá estando ahí aunque conozco el canon.

Y al final con la parte casi lemon de Star y Marco, quería ponerlos como eran de niños, al menos portándose como tal entre ellos pero mientras que cuando eran niños estaba bien, cada vez pensaba que como adultos… bueno, hay cosas que no se pueden hacer o que tendrán otras interpretaciones, así que quise agregar esa atracción de parte de ambos para endulzar el fic, no serán muchos momentos así pero si suficientes para recordar que esos 2 ya son adultos.

Próximo capitulo:

-Una nueva amenaza en la ciudad, que tiene que ver con el regreso de Star

-Un poco más del verdadero poder de Star

-Jana enojada…

-Y los padres de Star llegan a ese lugar.

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

-Marco… estas en problemas…

-¿EN PROBLEMAS YO? ¡TU HICISTE ESTO!

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!

-De hecho, los dos lo hicieron… pobre Star, por fin volvió a la tierra y se quedara castigada al segundo día…

-Cas...

Star abrió muchísimo los ojos recordando, la señora Días siempre fue amable, dulce y bondadosa, además de extremadamente tolerante… excepto un día en que paso el límite y ella la regaño, tuvo un escalofrió al recordarlo

-¡HAY QUE LIMPIAR ESTO RÁPIDO!

-Si pero co… ¡ESPERA!

Star había sacado su varita, la movió un poco y los ojos de Jana y Marco se abrieron como platos un segundo después un destello enceguecedor salía de la casa, cuando Marco y Jana pudieron ver de nuevo, todo el lugar estaba reluciente y los aparatos anteriormente destruidos estaban reparados y en su sitio

-Wow…

-Jaja aprendí un par de cosas estos años… pero…

Star se vio así misma y luego a Marco, ambos totalmente sucios y manchados de harina para hot cakes, tanto ellos como su ropa

-Si se bañan juntos quizás acaben a tiempo –Jana-

-¡NO! –Los 2-

-Bueno… am… Marco…

-¿Si?

-Momentos desesperados…

La varita de Star brillo, de repente Star se acerco a Marco y sujeto sus brazos, quedando ambos de frente, cerro los ojos

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –Star-

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Marco-

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Jana-

Una columna enorme de luz apareció cubriendo a Star y Marco, cuando desapareció, ambos tenían prendas diferentes, Star traía unos jeans y una camisa de tirantes azul y Marco, los mismos pantalones y una sudadera roja con capucha, pero la ropa brillaba notándose nueva, ambos jadeaban con los ojos bien abiertos

-Odio… hacer… eso… -Star-

-Ahora entiendo por qué...

Los 2 tomaron aire y Marco se separaron de repente, ambos se pusieron totalmente rojos

-Ha... Star...

-Si... si lo siento... jamás he hecho esto con otra persona... y bueno... ha...

-¿Pero que les pasa a los dos? -Jana-

-Bueno... es que...

Ambos estaban como tomate, Marco se levantó un poco la camisa y metió la mano debajo

-Ha... ¿Qué haces? Jana-

-Lo... lo siento Marco am... es la primera vez que lo hago con dos personas... al menos los pantalones no se ensuciaron y los deje.

-No te preocupes Star…

Marco volteo a ver a Jana con una cara de resignación que ella no había visto jamás... y de debajo de su camisa saco un sostén y se lo paso a Star que totalmente roja lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolso

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡TU A TU CASA!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Marco empujo a Jana al pequeño cuarto donde estaba el pasaje a su mundo y cerró la puerta, aun así escuchaban las carcajadas de Jana en este hasta que desapareció, Star miro a Marco colorada y después ambos sonrieron y sin más se echaron a reír con ganas, aun mas que Jana, Star se dejó caer en el sillón aun riendo y sujetando su estomago

-¿Y bueno de donde sacaste esto?

-Ha si... me alegro que te guste... te la traía de regalo pero por todo lo que paso olvide dártela

Star enrojeció un poco, Marco miraba su sudadera roja, era totalmente nueva, se levantó acercándose mirándolo con ojo critico

-Si... te queda bien, la hizo un mago que conocí en Mewni

-Si me queda muy bien, ¿pero cómo adivinaste la talla?

Star se encogió de hombros

-Te vi de adulto hace unos años, ¿Recuerdas?

-¿Recordarlo? Aun no tengo el físico que tenía pero he querido recuperarlo

-Si... te veías bien

Los ojos de Star brillaron e hizo un gesto extraño que hizo que ambos rieran, en ese momento la perilla de la puerta giro y se abrió de golpe

-¡STAAAAARR!

-¡SEÑORES DÍAZ!

Star se levantó de golpe, lanzándose hacia la entrada de la casa donde los señores Díaz la esperaban con los brazos abiertos, al acercarse ambos la abrazaron con fuerza, Star se alejó un poco para verlos, el señor Díaz estaba como siempre solo había unas pocas canas cabello, la señora Díaz, fuera de que estaba mucho más morena, no había cambiado para nada, Marco rápidamente se acercó sacándole una maleta llena de calcomanías a sus padres

-Vamos papa, mama, pasen

-Creí que estaban de viaje

-Estábamos pero nuestro barco aun no zarpaba y luego supimos que Star estaba aquí y vinimos

-¿Cuánto te quedaras Star?

-¡UN AÑO ENTERO!

-Eso está muy bien pequeña, bueno…

La señora Díaz camino mirando atentamente toda la habitación

-Mama… ¿Pasa algo?

-No se por qué pero…

-Jajajaja tu mama creía que ustedes dos harían un desastre, pero ya vez querida esta todo en orden

-Si… bueno ni modo será para la próxima

La señora Díaz volteo a verlos pero por su expresión al parecer si se había decepcionado un poquito de que todo estuviera en orden, se acercó a Star jalándola de la mano

-Por cierto traigo algo para ti Star pero subamos para dártelo, está en esta maleta

-Claro

Star tomo una gran maleta y la levanto fácilmente con una mano subiendo las escaleras hacia lo que había sido la recamara de los Días donde suponía que seguían quedándose, Marco las miro alejarse y escucho una tosecita, volteo, su padre tenía una sonrisita algo traviesa

-Ha… Papa

-¡MARCO MARCO!

Se acerco abrazando a Marco con un brazo y empujándolo un poco hacia su estudio de pintura, cerraron la puerta detrás

-Papa pero que… para que me arrastras aquí

-Bueno Marco, tu mama y yo volveremos mañana, no podemos perder el barco eso significa que tú y Star vivirán solos varios meses, cinco hasta que volvamos así que tú y yo, debemos tener una pequeña charla

-¿QUE? ¡PERO TENGO MAS DE 20 AÑOS NO NECESITO ESA CHARLA!

-Claro que si, debes aprender a ser responsable

-Con Jackie no me diste ninguna charla

-¿Recuerdas por qué fue?

-Flashback-

Una puerta se abre y el señor Díaz entra

-Marco traje pi…

-AAAAA DAME MARCO DAME DAME –Jackie-

-Ha…

Cierra la puerta y se va

-Fin del flashback-

Marco estaba tomo tomate, el señor Díaz se acercó lentamente a él…

Star salió de la habitación con una camisa azul de tirantes, fresca y holgada como las que le gustaba usar, con un dibujo del océano formado por colores azules más oscuros, Marco salió del estudio de su padre, totalmente rojo, Star lo miro, también roja, a su lado bajo la madre de Marco

-Marco es cierto, también te traje algo pero creo que mejor lo coges luego, deje la maleta en la recamara, ahora hay que celebrar que volvimos a ver a Star

-Cla… claro vamos

-Bueno vamos al ataúd rodante de Marco –Señor Díaz-

El señor y la señora Díaz salieron, Star seguía muy colorada

-Star… ¿Que pasa?

-Ella… cree que tuvimos sexo Marco… creo…

-Pero… ¿Como?

-Me dijo que con los que tengo se me notaria si no traigo sostén

-ha…

Marco la miro... bajo un poco la mirada…

-Baja un poco más y será lo último que veas

Marco subió la mirada, Star suspiro totalmente roja

-Bueno… vamos

-Si

Los 2 salieron, sus padres los miraban fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que ambos jóvenes supieran que habían adivinado toda la conversación que hubo ahí adentro, subieron al auto y este arranco, para alivio de Star, el señor Díaz aun sin ser irresponsable conducía mucho más deprisa que Marco, Star se levantó sonriendo, mientras el viento alborotaba su rostro, se notaba que adoraba eso pero Marco rio al darse cuenta de que mantenía la boca firmemente cerrada, hasta que llegaron a otro sitio un poco alejado que Star no conocía, el señor Díaz estaciono el auto y bajaron

-Pero este lugar… ¿Qué es? –Star-

-Se llama aeropuerto, ¿Papa a que vinimos?

-Bueno vinimos aquí en helicóptero así que… regresaremos en uno

-¡SI! Vamos vamos vamos

Star salto sobre las puertas del convertible y corrió hacia el aeropuerto emocionada como si fuera una niña pequeña, se acercaron a un lujoso helicóptero de color negro, un hombre parecía impedirle el paso pero después de unas frases con el señor Díaz asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar, subieron y unos minutos después estaban a varios metros de distancia, Star tenía pegada la cara al vidrio presionándola contra este mirando encantada, por un momento habían pensado que el vidrio cedería por todo lo que ella pegaba el rostro a la ventana, pero finalmente dejaron de preocuparse por eso

-Bueno entonces vamos…

-Solo es un viaje corto a la isla de donde saldremos, el barco sale en la noche así que podemos pasarla con ustedes todo el día y luego tomarlo

Star los miro comprendiendo de repente, ellos estaban de viaje tal como dijo Marco, aun no salía su barco pero sabía lo caros y costosos que eran los cruceros y ellos habían rentado ese aparato y habían arriesgado sus pasajes para ir a verla esa noche, los abrazo a ambos con una sonrisa inmensa, de repente el aparato empezó a vibrar y fueron bajando lentamente, Star volvió a pegar la cara a la ventana y esa vez Marco hizo lo mismo aunque conocía el lugar, era una isla que estaba a unas horas en ferri de la ciudad, pero apenas una hora desde que habían viajes en helicóptero, finalmente aterrizaron y Star salió rápidamente viendo todo el lugar con los ojos como platos, había ido hacia años a esa isla con Marco y su familia solo de visita pero en ese tiempo había cambiado, ahora había muchas más tiendas, algunas atracciones como paseos en bote y un enorme edificio que los Díaz le dijeron que era el hotel donde se quedaban, al bajar al aeropuerto ya estaba un auto esperándolos y todos subieron a este

-¿A donde vamos a donde vamos a donde vamos? –Star-

-Bueno demos un pequeño recorrido por la isla

-¡SI!

El auto arranco, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de ellos una sombra los miraba, por un momento esta dio un paso hacia ellos pero finalmente retrocedió y dando media vuelta se alejo del lugar.

Jana se encontraba en la sala del castillo mirando la televisión, aburrida, por su estado no podía moverse mucho en ese momento y Tom había tenido que salir, había pensado en molestar un rato a Star y Marco pero sabía que habían salido con los Díaz, bostezo un poco cuando se escuchó varios gritos y pasos por el castillo, por la puerta aparecieron varios demonios que entraron corriendo y se pusieron firmes frente a ella

-Señora, necesitamos al señor

-Salió a cobrar unos favores al partido republicano, ¿Que sucede?

-Es que señora…

-El prisionero de la celda 78 escapo

-¿QUE? ¡LO DEJARON ESCAPAR!

Jana se levantó de golpe gritando, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y colmillos aparecieron en su boca, mientras llamaradas de fuego la rodeaban, los demonios retrocedieron acobardados, esos últimos meses ella había estado estallando por cualquier cosa y le daba más miedo aun que Tom

-No señora es solo… que destruyo toda la celda… señora…

-¿Si?

-Estoy seguro de que el pudo escaparse cuando quisiera, salió muy fácil… algo debió hacer que quisiera huir

Jana se sentó de nuevo, pensando de repente abrió mucho los ojos

-Star…

Star y los Díaz recorrían toda la isla, pero básicamente lo que hacían era detenerse cada vez que Star iba corriendo a ver algún lugar, la pequeña isla estaba llena de centros turísticos, deportivos, de recreo, Star llego corriendo junto a Marco

-¡Marco unas bebidas!

-Ha… claro…

Marco sonrió un poco nervioso y fue a comprar algo a un puesto cercano, pero tan pronto se alejó, Star se acercó a los Díaz

-Ha… bueno quería… disculparme por lo que paso con el asunto del billete

-¿He?

Los 2 se voltearon a ver como si no comprendieran

-Yo… bueno creo que no fue del todo bueno… que am… cambiara el número de ese billete y los hiciera ganar la lotería

-¿QUE TU QUE?

Marco regreso corriendo, traía cuatro bebidas

-¿Que paso?

-Ha… Marco… ¿Esas bebidas tienen alcohol? –Star-

-No

-Necesitaran alcohol…

Marco volteo a ver a sus padres que estaban con los ojos como platos y totalmente pálidos

-Creo… que tienes razón…

5 minutos después, los 4 estaban en un restaurant al aire libre y con vista a la playa, tanto el señor como la señora Díaz tomaron un vasito lleno de tequila y lo vaciaron de una sola vez, frente a ellos estaba una botella, Star los miraba con un refresco en la mano

-ha… entonces seguros que… no están enojados…

-Bueno pues…

La señora Díaz volteo a ver a su esposo se notaba que los dos no sabían que decir, ya bastante shock había sido hace años volverse multimillonarios de golpe con la lotería para ahora saber que todo se lo debían a Star

-¿Sabes quién pudo haberla ganado antes de que cambiaras los números?

-Noooop

-Bueno entonces… si no hay forma de devolverlo no pensemos en eso, tu querías hacernos un regalo y lo hiciste Star y no hay forma de que estemos enojados por ello

Star sonrió y levantándose los abrazo a ambos

-¡Bueno entonces a celebrar!

Star levanto la botella de tequila, para llevársela a los labios

-Espera Star eso es algo fuerte –Marco-

-Marco Marco Marco, no creas que soy tan niña como para no saber beber, en Mewni siempre lo hago así que… adentro

Antes de que pudieran detenerla, Star había terminado totalmente la botella, volteando a ver a Marco

-¿Lo vez? Como nueva esto no afecta pero…

Star se relamió un poco

-¡Oiga acá otras dos botellas!

-¿Dos mas?

-¿Si, ustedes también estaban tomando algo no?

Los señores Díaz se miraron riendo un poco nerviosos pero aun así tomaron un poco mas mientras conversaban con Star, Marco en cambio siguió con su refresco, apenas interviniendo un poco en la conversación de sus padres y Star, notando también como sus padres eludían un tema en sus conversaciones, cosa que les agradecía

-¿Entonces irán a todo el mundo? ¡Increíble!

-Bueno no será todo el mundo serán apenas unos puntos turísticos en todo el mundo –Señor Díaz-

-Aun así… debe haber tanto que ver en todo este planeta

-Si bueno… pues…

La señora Díaz volteo a ver a Marco como si esperara una reacción de este

-Podrías venir con nosotros, ¿Que dices? Ver el mundo como quieres

-¿En serio? ¡CLARO! ¡SERIA GENIAL! ¿No crees Marco? ¡Nos divertiremos tanto!

-La invitación es para ti Star, puedes ir con ellos

-Si pero… tu no irías…

-Star… Marco tiene empleo aquí el no puede hacer esas cosas –Señora Díaz-

-Bueno entonces… cuando tengas vacaciones, iremos, ¿Hecho? Hasta entonces me quedo aquí

-De acuerdo, entonces

En ese momento el reloj del señor Díaz empezó a sonar

-Cielos debemos ir al hotel por nuestras cosas el barco va a zarpar

-Yo los llevo

Star termino las ultimas gotas del licor y se levantó, para sorpresa de todos, no había el menor temblor ni duda en sus movimientos ni tan poco el menor signo de embriaguez, movió su mano y apareció Cloudi

-Hola Star, ¿Necesitas algo?

-Si Cloudi, puedes llevarnos al a…

-A nuestro hotel, te diremos donde es

-Claro suban

Cloudi se agrando, tanto como para que todos pudieran subir sin problemas y cuando estuvieron arriba se elevó lentamente

-Ese es el hotel

-Bueno bajoooo

Cloudi los dejo en la puerta del hotel, mientras el señor Díaz hablaba con el encargado, la señora Díaz, Marco y Star subieron a la habitación, era una pequeña y acogedora habitación con una cama matrimonial y un balcón, la habitación estaba en el último piso lo que hacia que tuvieran una gran vista de toda la ciudad, la playa y mas adelante el océano, la señora Díaz tomo unas maletas que ya estaban echas pero rápidamente Star y Marco se las quitaron, bajando al primer piso donde el señor Díaz hablaba con el encargado y parecía estar algo molesto

-Bueno hora de irnos –Señor Díaz-

-Iré a pedir un taxi

-Espere podemos ir en Cloudi

Star salió detrás de la señora Díaz, en eso el señor Díaz se acercó a su hijo

-Marco, ammm… no le digas a tu mama de esto ¿Si?

-¿He? ¿Que es esto?

-Ábrelo mas noche

El señor Díaz le paso un sobrecito cerrado y Marco se lo echo al bolsillo, en eso Star volvió a entrar

-¡MARCO! Horade irnos o se les va el barco

Los 2 dieron un respingo y fueron tras Star, unos minutos después, llegaban a el puerto donde había un inmenso barco esperando, pronto los Díaz subieron mientras Star y Marco aun los despedían desde tierra, los señores Díaz miraban como Star saltaba y los despedía con la mano, animada, mientras Marco unos pasos detrás de ella parecía estar muy pensativo y triste, cuando el barco se alejo lo suficiente para que ya no los vieran la sonrisa de la señora Díaz desapareció

-¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?

-Claro que si… es mi hijo y sufre… me rompe el corazón dejarlo así…

-Si… bueno sabes que no íbamos a irnos, pero ahora me siento mas tranquilo

-¿Por que Star esta con el verdad?

El señor Díaz asintió, recordando

-Flashback-

El señor Diaz se encontraba en su estudio de pintura, pero no pintaba, no tenía inspiración, en ese momento entro Marco

-Papa

-Marco, que pasa

-Encontré esto

Marco tenía en sus manos los boletos de un crucero, el señor Díaz se quedó callado

-Ibas a dármelos como

-Como regalo de bodas Marco pero supongo que no se hará ese viaje

-¿Y los conservabas por?

-Marco… no te hagas esperanzas, ella se fue, yo no las tengo de que vuelva, yo… no es que no los haya regresado por esperanzas de que las cosas mejoren, solo no hay devoluciones, hijo… no digo esto por ser cruel

Marco se había puesto blanco pero asintió, el sabía que era verdad lo que su padre decía pero en esos días aún no se hacía a la idea de que Jackie lo había abandonado

-Lo se pero por eso quería dártelos, tú y mama no tienen por qué aguantarme deprimido y necesito… pensar, así que me gustaría que hicieran ese viaje

-¿Qué? Hijo, no podemos

-Si pueden, toma

Marco le puso los boletos en la mano

-Por… por favor

El señor Díaz vio la súplica y el dolor en el rostro de su hijo, había que solo quería estar solo, que solo quería pensar y olvidar un rato todo lo que pasaba, así que asintió, aunque durante días el y su esposa cambiaron de opinión 100 veces de ir o no, no querían dejarlo solo, finalmente habían decidido irse y después de sacarle una promesa a Jana de no dejarlo tranquilo se fueron, para decidir mejor no ir y regresar el mismo día en que Jana les había llamado diciendo que Star había regresado, si ahora se iban es porque sabían que si había alguien capaz de animar a su hijo ese alguien era Star Butterfly, mientras se alejaban de repente la madre de Marco se puso blanca

-¿Como… en serio… ella nos siguió?

-'Quien?

A lo lejos el señor Díaz vio a alguien alejarse caminando y se puso igual de pálido al ver a una hermosa joven de cabello azul

-Tranquila… se aleja de el… ¿Ella vive aquí recuerdas?

-Si pero… pero…

-Marco esta bien, ella no le hablara y esta con Star… estará bien

La señora Díaz asintió y el barco se alejó del muelle

Star y Marco se quedaron hasta que el barco se alejó, aunque Star sonreía, Marco, detrás de ella, tenía una expresión triste y pensativa, que no logro borrar a tiempo cuando Star volteo

-¿Marco?

-Ha… perdona, solo

Star se acercó y lo abrazo

-Star

-Quise abrazarte así que cállate…

Marco solo la abrazo con fuerza, Star sentía como el quería tenerla cerca y se acercó lo más que podía, hasta que este se alejó súbitamente tomándola de los brazos

-yo… yo…

Star rio un poco

-Ven vamos a la playa

-Segura

-Sí, vamos quiero divertirme hoy y faltan horas para tener que irnos

-Pero…

Marco no parecía con muchas ganas de aceptar pero ante la sonrisa de Star forzó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió levemente con la cabeza, haciendo que Star lo jalara con fuerza, la playa estaba apenas a unos minutos del puerto, pero ese trecho se le hizo eterno a Star debido a que Marco de repente parecía pensativo y triste, hasta que a unos metros de llegar una sonrisita cruel apareció en su rostro

-Maaaaarcooooo…

-¿Que? ¿Que pasa?

Marco retrocedió un par de pasos al escuchar el tono de voz de Star, un tono que anunciaba siempre que tendría problemas

-S… si…

-Bueno no tenemos trajes de baño y hay que llevar a la playa

-No… no es a fuerzas…

-Así que…

Star levanto su mano y el anillo brillo un poco

-¡ESPERA STAR!

Varias personas gritaron al ver un enorme resplandor, Marco al apagarse jadeaba con fuerza, con los ojos bien abiertos, Star tenía en sus manos su ropa y ahora solo traía un traje de baño color rojo

-Ha… pero… ¿NO IBAS A DEJAR DE HACER ESO?

-Eso intento, pero no había opciones, ahora coge tu ropa y deja hacerlo yo…

Star se puso una mano en la mejilla abriendo los ojos en un teatral y exagerado gesto de sorpresa

-¡DIOS MÍO! Hay Marco lo siento, no sabía que ahí había una tienda…

-¿He?

Marco volteo, justo a su lado había una tienda con varios trajes de baño, después volteo a ver a Star

-Eres…

-Bueno bueno espérame en la playa ¿Si? No tardo

-Al menos tienes dinero

-Bueno tengo tu billetera… y también tus pantalones… y… todo lo demás… te veo haya

Star entro en la tienda, Marco suspiro un poco y camino hacia la playa, en esta había una cabaña donde vendían bebidas y comida y se sentó en una mesa solo mirando al océano, suspiro deprimido, pensando en quizás imitar a Star y pedir un trago, de repente algo le cayó en el hombro y se dio cuenta que era su ropa, Star sonrió

-¿Bueno como me veo?

Se dio vuelta para que la mirara, traía un bañador de dos piezas que consistía en un sostén de color azul y unos shorts, resaltando muy bien el bello cuerpo que esta tenia y dejando poco a la imaginación

-Bien

-¿Ocurre algo Marco?

Star se sentó junto a el, Marco miro al agua

-Ella y yo veníamos aquí todo el tiempo… solo… me trae muchos recuerdos

-Marco… ha lo siento yo no sabía… solo… perdona

-No, tranquila, tú no tienes la culpa de nada Star yo soy el que se siente mal

-Si pero… creo que sería bueno volver a…

-Para nada

Marco se levantó, dejando sus cosas en la mesa, no creía que se lo fueran a robar

-¿Que harás?

-bueno Star ¿Sabes cómo se llama eso que traes puesto?

-Ha… traje de…

-Baño

Marco se agacho y antes de que Star reaccionara este la había cargado con gran facilidad y había salido corriendo hacia el agua con ella, al momento que se acercó los 2 fueron golpeados por una ola, cuando la marea bajo los 2 respiraban agitados con los ojos muy abiertos

-ha… ¿Eso lo planeaste?

-No…

-Bueno… está bien…

Star estiro la mano y Marco se levantó para ayudarla a levantarse, pero tan pronto estuvo de pie, Star no soltó su mano si no que sujeto su brazo con fuerza

-Hay no…

-¡HAY SI! ¡TOMA ESTO MARCO DÍAZ!

Star sujetándolo con fuerza lo lanzo hacia el agua, Marco se hundió y un segundo después apareció jadeando

-¿ESTAS LOCA STAR?

-¿Que pasa Marco? Tu también tienes traje de baño…

-Pero… pero…

Marco la sujeto y la jalo al agua con el

-¡PERO NO TE SUMERGÍ AHORA SI ESTAMOS PAREJOS!

-¡NOOO!

-¡SIII!

Los 2 sin siquiera darse cuenta empezaron a forcejar y a jugar en el agua como si fueran dos niños chiquitos, Marco a segundos volteaba a ver sus cosas en la silla pero después se olvidó de estas, fue cuando un chico se acercó, de su pantalón se asomaba la billetera de Marco pero al tomarla una mano lo sujeto con fuerza, al voltear se encontró con una chica furiosa y rápidamente dejo eso y se alejó, la chica volteo y se fue rápidamente, al ver que Marco llegaba corriendo

-¡Marco! ¿Que paso?

-Te digo que vi a alguien…

-¿Te robaron algo?

-No… creo que no

Marco reviso sus bolsillos pero todo parecía estar en orden

-Bueno… parece que…

En ese momento el rugido de un helicóptero se escuchó a lo lejos y los 2 levantaron automáticamente la vista para mirarlo pasar, cuando Marco se golpeó la frente

-No puede ser… el helicóptero

-¿Que pasa con el?

-¿Que pasa? Ya… ya no podemos volver en el

Marco había sacado su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta para ver la hora

-A estas horas ya no hay vuelos

-¿Y no había un barco o algo?

-Lo hay pero nos deja muy lejos del aeropuerto donde deje estacionado el auto

-Bueno pero igual podemos caminar

-Es muy lejos

-¿Cuando me he cansado?

-Bue…

Star de repente abrió los ojos como platos

-Hay no… hay no…

-¿Que… que pasa Star?

-Mar… Marcoooooooooo…

Star se puso roja rápidamente, mirando a Marco con una sonrisa un poco tonta y arrastrando las palabras, con un tono extraño

-S… Star… te pasa…

-Marco… Marco… Marco…

Star empezó a caminar hacia el y Marco, muy nervioso, fue retrocediendo mientras ella avanzaba hasta sentir una palmera en su espalda, que lo dejo quieto, Star se pegó totalmente a el, su mano subió acariciando el pecho de Marco

-¿Te he dicho… lo guapo… que te has vuelto… todo lo que creciste?

-Tu… tu también… creciste Star…

Marco miraba nervioso los senos de Star aplastados contra su pecho, casi totalmente visibles por el traje de baño, sentía sus manos acariciar un poco su torso y sus ojos fijos en los suyos, ante el cumplido Star rio un poco pero aun roja y con la mirada un poco ausente y Marco comprendió

-Espera… estas… ¿Ebria?

-Solo… creo que un poco…

-Pero… pero… no… todo lo que tomaste…

-Mientras mas fuerte sea la bebida más tarda en hacer efecto… Marco... no sabías… ven… quiero be…

Marco la tomo de los brazos separándola un poco

-¿Sera mejor irnos de aquí?

-Pero por que…no… no me siento mal… yo… estoy bien…

Star retrocedió un par de pasos y estuvo a punto de caer pero Marco la sujeto y la empujo suavemente a una silla para que se sentara, pero tan pronto Star se sentó, se levantó de golpe

-Te digo que es… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Star al levantarse estuvo a punto de caer y Marco la sujeto, Star volteo y antes de que Marco reaccionara le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, Marco se quedó helado un segundo ya que era la primera vez que Star lo besaba, pero al segundo la volvió a poner en la silla

-Star, estas mal… veré que puedo conseguir, ¿De acuerdo? Pero… solo quédate aquí

-Te digo que no estoy borracha… no… el alcohol… afecta diferente a los Mew… maew… me… a los de Mewni…

-Star… solo cuida que no se lleven mi ropa, ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno… no tardes… -Star rio un poco- Date prisa… Marco…

Marco saco su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, al momento de hacerlo sintió crujir un papel y saco el sobre que su papa le había dado, hablo con el encargado del puesto para pedir un numero pero al momento de sacar su celular maldijo en voz baja y siguió hablando con el encargado, todo ese tiempo, Star solo se dejó caer en la mesa y volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa, Marco le hizo una seña de que esperara un momento y corrió a otro puesto, Star solo lo vio salir de su rango de visión y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla cuando sintió que alguien le tapaba la luz

-Hola preciosa, ¿Estás sola?

-No… estoy con Marco

4 hombres se acercaron rodeándola y mientras 3 de ellos no podían quitar los ojos de la hermosa y ebria chica que estaba con ellos, el cuarto miraba atentamente que tan lejos se había ido su pareja

Marco corrió a otro puesto a varios metros de donde se encontraba el primero, maldiciendo interiormente que desde ese lugar no pudiera ver a Star ni la mesa donde estaba, pero solo necesitaba hacer una llamada, algo que no podía hacer con su celular sin baterías, pidió prestado un teléfono fijo y después de hablar un par de minutos colgó malhumorado, ya ni siquiera había viaje en Ferri y no creía que Cloudi pudiera llevarlos a ambos a salvo a tierra firme en la oscuridad que empezaba a reinar en el lugar, estaban atrapados en la isla hasta la mañana siguiente, colgó y pensó en llamar al menos a un hotel y reservar dos habitaciones cuando recordó el sobre de su papa y lo abrió, sorprendiéndose al encontrar una llave de hotel y una nota

"No creo que Star se quiera ir de la playa rápido así que les dejo esto por si se les hace tan tarde como para ya no poder volver, no le digas a tu madre"

Marco sonrió un poco, al menos el problema del alojamiento estaba resuelto, volteo para volver al lado de Star y en ese momento varios gritos empezaron a escucharse, mientras un resplandor rojo se apoderaba de toda la playa, frente a Marco se dibujó un circulo con líneas de fuego y de este, lentamente, surgió una creatura, Marco abrió los ojos sorprendido, la creatura media más de 5 metros de alto, parecía ser un hombre, pero todo lo que parecía ser solido en su cuerpo era una sombra, sin boca, solo llamas formando sus ojos, la creatura volteo lentamente a ver a Marco y de repente se cubrió de fuego, tan repentinamente que encandilo un poco a Marco mientras una espada aparecía en su mano, totalmente negra.

-Donde esta… ¡STAR!

La voz de la creatura era más un rugido, rápidamente levanto la mano y lanzo un golpe a Marco, este giro sobre si mismo esquivando el golpe, pero la creatura movió la espada hacia un lado, haciendo que el filo pasara a centímetros de su cabeza, derribando y cortando arboles aun fuera del rango del arma, de repente la creatura volteo a ver una figura publicitaria de cartón

-¡DONDE ESTA STAR DÍMELO!

La creatura levanto la espada y destrozo la figura, Marco se dio cuenta de que esa creatura no era capaz de distinguir humanos vivos de cualquier tipo de figura, pero eso solo lo asusto, significaba que esa creatura no sabía quién era, no iba ahí por el, iba ahí a destrozar todo y a todos hasta que encontrara lo que quisiera, dos niños miraron aterrados a la creatura, esta levanto la espada de nuevo

-¡HEY MONSTRUO! ¡YO SE DONDE ESTA STAR!

La espada no cayo, si no que la creatura volteo hacia Marco, los niños salieron corriendo cuando esta, volteando rápidamente, lanzo un golpe hacia este, Marco llevo la mano hacia su collar cuando el golpe impacto sobre el, después la creatura volteo hacia los niños que ya estaban lejos, su espada se envolvió en llamas y la agito con fuerza hacia los niños lanzando una bola de fuego

-¡HEY TU AQUÍ ESTOY! AQUÍ!

Marco grito aterrado al ver ese ataque ir hacia donde estaban los niños, vio la bola de fuego ir hacia ellos y en ese momento los niños pasaron detrás de un puesto y la bola de fuego tambien, estallando en llamas por un impacto, Marco se levantó del suelo moviendo su escudo a un lado, el arma le había salvado la vida, la espada que hace años Star le había regalado apareció en su mano y rápidamente corrió hacia la creatura

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA STAR!

La creatura volteo a una enorme velocidad y lanzo un golpe hacia Marco pero este rápidamente la esquivo y corrió lanzando un golpe contra su brazo, al momento de cortar la creatura lanzo un alarido terrible mientras se retiraba pero el brazo se regenero casi al instante y lanzo otro golpe que Marco esquivo luego otro y otro y mientras esquivaba Marco iba acercándose más a esta.

-¡DIME DONDE ESTA!

Levanto su espada y lanzo un golpe hacia Marco que detuvo con el escudo y al hacerlo a un lado, lo soltó, Marco miro por un segundo el escudo, la espada sin duda estaba muy caliente y pesaba mucho, pero el escudo no tenia el menor daño y ni siquiera se había calentado, pero la espada de la creatura quedo clavada en la arena, la creatura volteo y lanzo un golpe hacia Marco que esquivo y salto con todas sus fuerzas

-¡No puedo creer, lo hice!

Pensó Marco mientras su espada se clavaba en el pecho de la creatura, esta lanzo un chillido terrible, a lo lejos se escucharon gritos y alarmas de auto en respuesta a ese alarido mientras retrocedía y las llamas de su cuerpo se apagaban, pero de repente volteo a ver a Marco y antes de que este reaccionara la creatura lo había sujetado con sus manos alejándolo de su espada e inmovilizándolo completamente

-¡DONDE ESTA STAR!

Las llamas volvieron a aparecer cubriendo el cuerpo de la creatura, partiendo de la herida en su pecho, la espada de Marco se fundió y cayo mientras las llamas iban a toda velocidad hacia Marco

-¡OYE TU! ¡YO SOY STAR! ¡SUELTA A MARCO AHORA!

La creatura dejo caer a Marco y este vio entre las piernas de esta a Star, totalmente roja y muy molesta, Marco no alcanzo a entender por qué había cuatro chicos molidos a golpes detrás de ella, pero se preocupó más por Star, esta estaba roja aun, no creía que en esos minutos se le hubiera pasado el efecto de las bebidas

-¡STAR CORRE!

-¡NO TU CORRE!

-¡STAR! ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA! ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO VOY A DESTRUIRTE! ¡STAR BUTTERFLY!

El monstruo rugió, mientras las llamas aumentaban a su alrededor y corrió hacia Star, dejando atrás su espada, mientras la bestia corría Marco vio como aumentaba su tamaño, una boca se abría en su rostro, una boca que parecía ser solo un pozo de fuego y colmillos negros, levanto las manos para sujetar a Star, que seguramente quedaría carbonizada por el impacto, Star estiro su mano y de esta surgió una espada de un filo y miro a la creatura… y en ese momento un resplandor apareció, ni siquiera el resplandor que Star había usado el día anterior, por un momento todo quedo iluminado por una luz aún más intensa que la del día, los niños que habían huido se abrazaron a la linda chica que los había protegido con un escudo minutos antes para evitar quedar ciegos, a su alrededor mucha gente se tapó los ojos, no se vio nada, Marco había logrado al ver nacer ese resplandor, coger el escudo y cubrirse, evitando así verlo directamente pero igual pasaron unos momentos antes de poder enfocar cualquier cosa, quito el escudo, Star le sonreía

-Marco… primera vez que hago esto… ebria…

Cayo sentada en el suelo, Marco se levantó y fue hacia ella pero para su sorpresa, tuvo que rodear un pequeño agujero, de alrededor de un metro de profundidad pero cinco de diámetro, Star miro a Marco y este la sujeto levantándola, Star se apoyó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos, Marco se sorprendió al ver que Star tenía aferrada la ropa que habia dejado en la mesa

-Star…

-Estoy cansada… no me siento bien…

-No te preocupes ya nos vamos, ven…

Marco sujeto a Star y la alejo del lugar, deseando que pudieran irse mientras nadie los viera para no tener problemas, Star siempre había usado su magia libremente en la tierra pero ahora no sabía que podía pasar, mas con un incidente como ese, igual sentía una opresión en el corazón, no sabía que había pasado con esos niños pero de repente sonrió al reconocerlos, bajo unas luces, correr hacia una pareja que iba hacia ellos y los abrazaba, los niños los jalaban y señalan algo fuera de la vista de Marco pero este al ver que estaban bien no se preocupó más por ellos, tomo a Star de la cintura y la guio hacia el hotel, al entrar, muchas personas hablaban de lo que sucedía, Marco se acercó al elevador, mirando el número de su llave, al parecer toda la gente estaba tan sorprendida de lo que había pasado que nadie los noto

-Bueno… Star eso fue… increíble como lo… ¿Star?

-Estoy mareada

Star estaba verde, Marco se alejó de ella, pero Star se contuvo, sonriendo un poco a Marco

-Todo bajo control todo bajo control todo… ok no…

Se alejó un poco de Marco pero para alivio de este el elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y Star salió rápidamente, Marco fue tras ella y corriendo paso y abrió una puerta, la de la habitación donde se habían quedado sus padres

-St…

-¡A UN LADO!

Star tacleo a Marco, lo tiro y corrió al baño cerrando la puerta, Marco abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar los sonidos que llegaban de adentro y… más que nada, ver luces de colores debajo de la puerta, como si hubiera una bola disco adentro, cerró la puerta, escuchando patrullas debajo y mirando el lugar, había una cama grande, dos sillones, una mesita y el balcón además de una cómoda y un pequeño buro al lado de la cama, se sentó en esta, cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió y Marco volteo a ver a Star levantándose rápidamente, pero Star le hizo una seña de que se detuviera, tomando aire, estaba muy pálida, como Marco jamás la había visto, pero parecía estar mucho mas sobria

-¿Star?

-Si… por hoy… paso… tranquilo…

-Si bueno… pero ¿Te sientes bien?

-Bueno si vomitar mariposas y polvo de hadas en un inodoro y sentirse vacía y sin magia por dentro es sentirse bien… estoy de maravilla… biología de Mewni ni yo la entiendo y no me hagas explicártela

-De… de acuerdo…

Star se acercó a Marco, cuando este vio que algo brillaba en el vientre de Star

-Vaya ¿Tu mama no te mato cuando te pusiste esto?

Marco se arrodillo frente a Star y pico su ombligo haciendo que esta riera, Star tenía una joya en este, un pequeño diamante tallado, Star rio y Marco parecía estar determinado a portarse como antes se portaba con ella, cuando eran niños

-Bueno en realidad… digamos que fue ammm… algo obligatorio por una circunstancia especial

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál?

Marco se levantó y Star lo tomo de los hombros

-¿Recuerdas a _Rhombulus_ , de la comisión de magia? Necesitaba uno de sus diamantes en contacto conmigo siempre para un hechizo… y debes admitir que se me ve bien

-Eso es verdad… ha… ¿Star?

Star lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, totalmente roja, Marco también y antes de que se diera cuenta ya la había atraído a el, sujetándola de la cintura

-Marco… estoy harta de esta situación…

-Cual…

-Tu… tu me atraes… y yo te atraigo…

-Star… no…

-Shh… no soy imbécil Marco, así ocurre…

Star se pegó a el

-Prometimos no forzarlo

-Prometimos que todo siguiera su curso y el curso… nos lleva… a esto…

Los labios de ambos se pegaron, Star se sujetó al cuello de Marco mientras este hacia mas profundo el beso, pero un momento después, Marco sintió como Star desabrochaba algo mientras el la llevaba a la cama sintiendo ahora el pecho de Star desnudo contra el suyo, el beso se hizo mas profundo hasta que Marco Se alejó un poco para tomar aire

-Marco… no te detengas… por favor…

Star respiraba agitada, Marco la miro a los ojos y en ese momento noto algo en ella, en su forma de comportarse, de moverse, Marco acaricio su rostro

-No pasara ahora…

-Pero Marco, quiere

-Descansa, estás cansada

Star lo miro y rápidamente el deseo en su mirada se convirtió en somnolencia lo que acabo mostrándole a Marco que por más que ella dijera una cosa, aun no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sin verla la cubrió con la sabana y Star simplemente cerro los ojos, quedándose totalmente dormida, en ningún momento había estado consiente por completo, Marco se separó y después de unos momentos en los que se aseguro de que Star estaba totalmente dormida se dirigió al teléfono, marcando, apenas al primer timbrazo, Jana contesto

-Jana

-¡MARCO SI ERAS TU! ¿Como están? Ham…. Perdón por el bicho de fuego lo teníamos aquí y se escapo… ¿Están tu y Star bien? Voy a mandar ayuda

-Esa cosa ya no existe, Star la venció

-¿QUE HIZO QUE? ¿SABES LO PODEROSA QUE ES ESA COSA?

-No importa… Jana… ¿Tu sabes por que están persiguiendo a Star?

Jana callo unos momentos

-Jana, se que lo sabes

-Bueeeeno… si… está bien lo se…

-¿Y que fue lo que paso?

-No sé exactamente que fue, solo lo que me conto Tom, ya que empezó antes de que comenzáramos a salir, solo se que… mucha gente en la tierra la odia, Marco, muchos la quieren muerta… Marco debes cuidarla, no sabes lo que se arriesga estando contigo

-Por qué te odian Star…

-Porque la culpan de todas sus desgracias… espera, ¿Le hablaste a Star? ¿Esta ahí contigo? Pásala quiero hablarle

-Ha… no no ya está dormida

-¿Ya esta… dormida?

-¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

-Aja… bueno entonces… los dejo

-No es lo que piensas Jana

-Si como digas, solo te advierto una cosa, no duermas con ella

-¡No duermo con ella!

-Por qué no sabes cómo se mueve esa loca en las noches, yo me he quedado dormir en su cuarto y casi me mata un par de veces

-¿He?

-Suerte

Jana colgó, Marco colgó también el teléfono y puso a cargar su celular

-¿Casi… casi la mata? No creo que… ¿HAAAA ESTAS BROMEANDO?

Marco volteo a su cama, la parte superior del cuerpo de Star estaba totalmente envuelto en la sabana, sus piernas estaban abiertas y salían 4 brazos, que abarcaban toda la cama a pesar de que por su tamaño, Marco pensó que bien podría dormir en ella sin molestar a Star

-Pero… que rayos… Star

Marco se acercó y en eso Star volteo, con los ojos grandes, brillando y sin pupila y abriendo la boca en la que solo se veían colmillos le rugió y después, volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin haberse despertado un segundo

-Ha… ya que… buenas noches Star

Varias horas después, Star se levantó de golpe, como si apenas se diera cuenta de que pasaba, aun no amanecía, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Marco estaba dormido, sentado en uno de los sillones, se levantó y fue al baño, se escuchó la regadera y después se vieron algunos destellos y salió totalmente vestida, con unos jeans y una camisa de tirantes, Marco se había dormido y Star se acercó a verlo, la parecer también se había duchado y se había vestido, aunque con la misma ropa que el día anterior, Star acaricio su rostro

-Recuerdo que paso anoche Marco Díaz…

Marco se movió un poco y abrió los ojos al ver a Star, levantándose

-Ha… Star… ¡STAR! Ha… espera tu…

-Si yo, Marco, ¿Me recuerdas? Anoche… ¿Recuerdas que paso?

Marco se puso totalmente rojo

-No… no paso nada…

-Si… Paso algo Marco

-Ha… Star…

Star le sonrió sentándose en sus piernas

-Sabias que no estaba completamente en mi y te detuviste, a la menor duda, con tal de no hacerme daño…

-Entonces no es…

En ese momento Star le dio un beso en los labios callándolo, Marco se alejo un poco, mirándola con los ojos como platos, Star le sonrió y se levanto, Marco se quedo sorprendido por el beso, por alguna razón ese beso era muy diferente, de pronto cayo en cuenta, era la primera vez que Star lo besaba así, el día anterior no era ella, estaba ebria y quizás ni siquiera recordaba exactamente el beso o todo lo que sucedió después

-¡BUENO MARCO HORA DE IRNOS!

-Ha… si… si eso creo…

-Y… no te sientas presionado… eres mi mejor amigo… no cambio eso se que aun no estas listo

Marco sonrió y le revolvió el pelo a Star, aprovechando que era más alto que ella, Star rio un poco

-Bueno vamos, anda, rápido rápido

-¿Por que la prisa?

-¿Por que? ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARTE OTRA ESPADA! Si no le ponemos una espada rápido al medallón estallara y te volara la cabeza

-¿QUE?

-Así que vamos

-¡ESPERA STAR! ¡NO VAMOS A IR CORRIENDO NI SIQUIERA HEMOS PAGADO AQUI!

-¡PUES ALCÁNZAME!

Star le enseño la lengua y corrió al elevador, antes de que Marco llegara ya se había metido y presionado el botón, el elevador se cerró en la cara de Marco

-¡STAR ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO! A la… ya que…

Marco bajo las escaleras, dentro del elevador Star reía un poco preguntándose si Marco se dio cuenta de que ella tomo el segundo elevador y no el primero o bajaría las escaleras, al estar muy enfadado para darse cuenta de ese detalle, se llevó la mano a su pecho y se puso totalmente roja

-Bueno… dije que se que no esta listo… pero eso no me impide igual tratar de llegar a algo… ¿Verdad?

Bueno aquí tenemos el nuevo capitulo y el primer Lime de la serie, quería ponerlo por varias cosas y aunque esto iba a ser algo que sacaría mucho después pensé que el momento era apropiado ahora, justo cuando se vuelven a encontrar.

Marco, por que por un lado, quiere a Star pero no se da oportunidad de verla como mujer, cada vez que se ven no puede evitar verla como su amiga y forzarse a ello, sobre todo por lo que paso con Jackie.

Star, por otro, esta bien decidida a ver a Marco como hombre y lo que hizo en este capitulo la decidió mas a ello ya que era la forma de ser de marco lo que la enamoro en primer lugar, así que sigue pensando que es algo por lo que vale la pena pero tampoco va a forzar o arriesgar su amistad por eso.

Y en tercera, al final los dos por mas que tratan no pueden evitar la química que tienen, algo que es obvio para cualquiera que vea la serie cinco minutos, a eso agregarle tensión sexual… definitivamente no podía esperar a poner eso por que de ahí girara la relación en el fic.

Como hemos visto también, Jackie no esta tan alejada como se pensaba, no pienso hacer de ese personaje una villana solo adelanto eso y que tiene una buena razón para lo que hizo.

Próximo capitulo:

Star y Marco van a buscarle a este ultimo una nueva espada

Star decide darle lecciones a Marco sobre pelear

Se vera mas de las creaturas que quieren la cabeza de Star y por que

Ese demonio no fue el verdadero enemigo

Y es todo, hasta la próxima y espero el capitulo les haya gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

Era un día tranquilo… lo que se podía considerar tranquilo en el infierno, en una enorme arena, Jana al parecer inmune al calor sorbía un té helado sentada tranquilamente en una silla de playa con un pequeño demonio abanicándola, frente a ella en el centro de la arena Marco y Star peleaban rápidamente como si el calor del lugar no los afectara, Star en sus manos traía una espada delgada de 2 filos usando la misma posición que usaba su madre para pelear, lo que mostraba quien la había enseñado, Marco en cambio usaba un escudo y una espada de hoja negra de modelo medieval, Star corrió hacia el y empezó a acosarlo a golpes pero Marco se defendía rápidamente, no solo con el escudo también con la espada, hasta que finalmente en un momento Marco desvió la espada de Star atrapándola entre su propia espada y escudo y lanzo un golpe, Star salto sin soltar su arma y retrocedió rápidamente

-Nada mal… Marco…

-Tu tampoco… se que algo hace que te contengas…

-Si… el no querer matarte…

Star tomo aire y salió corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia Marco levantando su arma para golpear con ella, Marco puso el escudo pero en el último momento, Star hizo a un lado su espada y se detuvo sobre el escudo con su mano saltando hacia arriba y girando en el aire, por un segundo Jana vio un par de alas que aparecían, lo suficiente para hacer que Star pudiera completar el giro y lanzar un golpe descendente, Marco hizo a un lado su escudo y levanto su espada para detener el golpe

-Veamos si puede parar esto!

Star golpeo con todas sus fuerzas y Marco detuvo el golpe, Star era una mucho más fuerte físicamente de lo que parecía pero aun así Marco soportaba su peso y la fuerza del golpe con un solo brazo aunque aguantando a duras penas el golpe, ambas espadas temblaron… y de repente Star abrió los ojos

-¡CUIDADO! -Star-

La espada de Marco se rompió de repente y la espada de Star siguió bajando pero Marco rápidamente esquivo el golpe saltando hacia atrás, Star cayó al suelo y se levantó rápidamente

-¿ESTAS BIEN? ¿TE HICE DAÑO?

-No… por poco…

Star vio su camisa cortada a la altura del pecho y un pequeño rasguño en este Star trago saliva

-Lo… lo siento… creí que aguantaría… yo…

-No te preocupes no pasó nada –Marco-

-¿Están bien los dos?

Jana se acercaba hacia ellos lo más rápido que podía, que no era mucho

-Si no hay problema solo que esto… -Marco-

-Bueno… aguanto más que el resto

Star tomo el pedazo de espada que Marco traía en la mano y lo arrojo a una esquina donde se veían más de 20 espadas rotas todas con diversos grabados, colores y metales, Star suspiro fastidiada

-Otra más… bueno… la siguiente

-Ya no tenemos –Jana-

-¿Cómo? –Star-

-Ya probaron una espada de cada material que conocemos, según los armeros del reino, eso es todo –Jana-

-¿Como es que ninguna espada puede funcionar como la anterior?

Marco se acercó tomando el mango de su espada vieja, solamente un pequeño pedazo de metal sobre salía del mango el resto había desaparecido, suspiro un poco viéndola, no podía evitar sentir pena por la destrucción del arma después de 7 años

-Bueno, no era cualquier arma, las espadas de Mewni están echas para combatir cualquier tipo de monstruos y esas espadas son para los caballeros de más alto rango, son aún mucho mas fuertes que las corrientes

-Y si no puedes encontrar una que reemplace la anterior el collar… explotara –Jana-

-Si, exactamente, esa espada estaba ligada al caballero quela usaba, si el moría la espada se fundía para que un enemigo no pudiera usarla pero como esos collares se usaban para identificar a los caballeros, se hizo ese conjuro para que si alguien mataba a un caballero y robaba el collar para usurpar su identidad, este estallaría y lo mataría en unos pocos días, solo los miembros de la familia real conocemos el hechizo para reemplazarlas –Star-

-¿Y por que no solo te quitas el collar?

-Bueno… no puedo

Marco tomo el collar y al levantarlo este no se movió, Jana lo miro extrañada y después llevo las manos a su cuello para quitarse el suyo… no pudo hacerlo

-Pero… -Jana-

-Si estas vivo no puedes quitártelo… a veces ni siquiera se siente, como si fuera parte de ustedes

-Ahora que lo pienso, jamás me lo he quitado ni había tenido la idea de hacerlo –Marco-

-Ni yo, la mayoría de las veces olvido que lo traigo puesto… no pesa ni se siente… este si que es un gran regalo –Jana-

-Si pero… necesitamos algo que sirva… ¿No has encontrado nada mas?

Star miro con un poco de esperanzas a Jana, hacía cuatro días que había vuelto a la tierra y en esos días habían pasado mucho juntas, se había sorprendido de que ahora que Tom mandaba en su reino, Jana tenía un gran poder conocimiento e influencia en ese mundo y sabia utilizar todas esas cosas para su beneficio.

-Bueno… ya que…

Jana chasqueo los dedos y apareció una hoja en sus manos, pasándosela a Star, era un mapa y una fotografía de algo que, entre las sombras, parecía ser una espada

-Esto… -Star-

-Es una leyenda, hace cinco años los mercenarios de este mundo seguían a un fugitivo, lo encontraron en una caverna de hielo y lograron derrotarlo, pero provocaron un derrumbe, cuando las rocas caían uno de los demonios alcanzo a ver esa espada antes de que las rocas cayeran–Jana-

-¿Entonces crees que esa espada servirá? –Star-

-Pues… la espada estaba clavada en un bloque de hielo echo por ese fugitivo… es el mismo que fundió a tu vieja espada Marco ahí lo capturaron –Jana-

-¿Que? Esa cosa… recuerdo que hace unos años Tom desapareció un tiempo pero…

-Si, acompaño a los caza recompensas y quedo herido, ese fugitivo tenia el poder de convertirse en un gigante de fuego, cuando lo enfrentaron incluso las espadas y armas de fuego de los demonios se fundieron y quebraron al tocar su piel, la tuya se fundió al herirlo pero conseguiste hacerle daño, las espadas que usaban esos demonios ni siquiera lograron eso y fue gracias a que Tom uso todo su poder de fuego que lograron vencerlo, pero esa espada estaba clavada en el hielo… quizás pueda servir de algo, ese hielo era tan fuerte que ni siquiera con la batalla entre dos seres de fuego pudo derretirlo

-Bueno ¿Tu que dices? –Star-

Marco miro el mango de su espada

-No puedes… ¿Hacerme una como la tuya?

-Mi espada esta echa de magia, no es un arma física, no puedo

-Bien… supongo que no hay opción

Star le puso una mano en el hombro, Marco volteo a verla y esta le sonrió haciendo que Marco sonriera tímidamente…

-Ha… bueno parece que yo hago el mal tercio aquí así que…

Jana se volteo para irse con una sonrisa picara, Star y Marco se alejaron rojos

-No se… de que hablas –Star-

-No le hagas caso solo quiere molestar…

-No es cierto tan bien que se la están pasando solitos que…

Marco se acerco a Jana y tomo su mano para que Star la viera, tenía una camarita de video en esta

-Ha…

-¿Lo vez? –Marco-

-¡Hey eso no estaba en mi mano tu lo pusiste ahí! –Jana-

-¡Claro que no!

-¡CLARO QUE SI! Mira hasta dice propiedad de Marco Díaz

-No es cie… espera… ¡ESTA ES LA CAMARA QUE PERDI HACE SEIS MESES!

-¿Ha si? ¡Pruébalo!

-¡Ahí dice propiedad de Marco Díaz!

-¡Y tu pudiste haber puesto esa calcomanía cuando la pusiste en mi mano!

-Eso… es ridi…

Star rio un poco al ver como Marco perdía rápidamente la paciencia con Jana al parecer era algo que ocurría todo el tiempo, de repente empezó a sonar una alarma, Marco miro su celular y lo apago

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya debo arreglarme para ir al dojo

-¿Que? ¿Iras a ese lugar de nuevo? Has ido todos los días

-Es mi trabajo Star, es todos los días –Marco

-¿QUE? ¿Hasta… hasta cuando?

-Hasta que cumpla 60, vea que los ahorros de su vida no valen suficiente y muera en un asilo solo y abandonado

-Si… gracias por tus ánimos… bueno volveré en unas horas ¿Quieren algo del centro? –Marco-

-No…

-Te hare aparecer la lista en la mano cuando salgas

-¿Y el dinero?

-Los favores se hacen completos Díaz

Marco bufo fastidiado y camino hacia la entrada desapareciendo en el portal a su casa, Star y Jana se miraron y rieron un poco, después de eso Star se sentó en el suelo

-Pareces preocupada

-Algo… por esa cosa que nos ataco… me buscaba a mi, pudo haber escapado cuando quería pero no lo hizo hasta que llegue yo…

-Si, eso fue lo que Tom dijo… ¿Y?

-¿Cuantos mas van a atacar a Marco por que estoy cerca? –Star-

-Star, ¿Bromeas? A Marco lo atacan monstruos por tu culpa desde que se conocen

-Estas cosas no son los monstruos fracasados de Ludo

-Quizás, pero si estas planeando en irte a ocultar o algo así mientras el portal se abre es una tontería, conozco a Marco, no hay lugar en el mundo donde el no te alcance

-Si… no hare eso

-¿Entonces?

-Esa creatura, están buscándola ¿No es verdad?

-Si, Tom envió a varios demonios por todo el mundo a buscarlo, el mismo se unió a ellos por eso no esta aquí

-¿Que harán cuando lo encuentren?

-Bueno… las instrucciones son no enfrentarlo solos, si lo encuentran avisaran a los demás e irán varios demonios por ellos

-Bien, si lo encuentran dímelo

-Cla… espera… ¿Que estas planeando?

-Arreglar mis errores yo misma… ¿Tengo que hechizarte para que me avises?

Star levanto su varita, Jana sonrió de medio lado

-Star, ahora soy mitad demonio no será fácil…

Star la miro a los ojos y de repente puso cara de perrito, haciendo que Jana volteara con un gesto asqueado

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo hare… pero mas te vale que tengas cuidado

-Lo prometo.

Una sombra avanzaba rápidamente entre los árboles, sin provocar el menor sonido, sin mover la mas pequeña hoja, pero a pesar de eso a su alrededor el bosque estaba en silencio, los animales huían despavoridos, el lugar quedo totalmente en silencio hasta que la sombra se detuvo, frente a ella apareció algo muy pequeño y la luz del sol ilumino a Stenki, que no entro a las sombras, si no que se detuvo quieto, la figura se irguió, era solo una tenue silueta de un hombre, parecía tener 2 metros de alto y un cuerpo atlético y robusto, sus ojos brillaban, pero al caminar hacia Stenki simplemente desapareció tan pronto salió de las sombras y la luz del sol lo toco, aunque las huellas de sus pies seguían apareciendo avanzando hacia el lentamente hasta que se detuvieron a medio metro, el pequeño monstruo no pareció preocupado en lo mas mínimo, se escuchó un sonido, el de una espada desenvainándose

-No te molestes, no vengo tras de ti, solo quería comprobar que eras tu quien se había estado moviendo en el bosque

-¿Por que razón querrías hacerlo?

-Solo… porque tengo algo para ti

Stenki estiro las manos y una pequeña cajita apareció en ellas, al abrirla, había 2 pequeñas perlas, apenas del tamaño de una canica, una amarilla y una negra, al momento una mas brillo en frente de el, a la altura del que seria el corazón del espectro, esta era de color rojo

-Dámelas…

-Claro claro puedes quedártelas

Stenki volteo la caja y las dos perlas cayeron pero antes de tocar el suelo se levantaron y fueron hacia la tercera, alineándose con esta las 3 desaparecieron

-Y también tengo algo más para ti, se donde está la esfera blanca… te lo diré

-Nada en este mundo es gratis, ¿Qué quieres, monstruo?

-Yo… bueno… solo ayudar, me encargare de buscar las otras 6 y si las consigo te las entregare, espectro… si quieres después pagarme

Stenki sonrió

-Estoy seguro que encontrare algo en lo que puedas ayudarme.

Star entraba al viejo centro comercial sintiendo nostalgia a cada paso que daba, ese era el lugar donde Marco y ella se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo cuando aun eran niños, muchas tiendas habían cambiado y el lugar era mucho mas grande, quizás para competir con el lugar al que Marco la había llevado hacia días, pero a pesar de los cambios y los años Star prácticamente podía ver todo como era antes, como había visto el basurero al entrar donde se colocaba para robar donas, la tienda de nachos, el árcade… y finalmente, el lugar al que iba, el dojo de karate, pero al entrar se sorprendió cuando casi esquiva a un adolescente, este salió despedido y cayo en el suelo levantándose adolorido

-¿Vamos eso es todo? ¿Y así crees que te mereces el cinturón verde? JA!

El chico se levanto y se fue llorando y Star finalmente noto que pese a su tamaño, no parecía mayor de 15 años, miro sorprendida a un grupo de niños acobardados todos en fila y a alguien en el centro con un cinturón de color negro, le tomo unos segundos reconocerlo

-¿Ese mocoso es Jeremy? –Star-

Jeremy paseaba frente a los niños que lo veían con miedo, tenía una sonrisa confiada y a Star le pareció que mas que enseñarles solo se pavoneaba y presumía, muchos de los chicos parecían acobardados

-Bueno… ¿Alguien más se cree capas de subir de rango? Vamos díganlo… no pasara nada

Los niños tragaron saliva pero un niño pequeño empezó a subir la mano… y de repente la bajo pero Jeremy lo había visto y se acercó a el jalándolo

-¿Así que tu he? Miren Adam quiere intentarlo…

-¡No… no es así sensei –Niño-

-Como que no… vamos ven y demuestra lo que vales

-No… no en serio

-¡Oye déjalo en paz!

Jeremy volteo y se le quedo viendo a Star como si fuera un bicho raro, esta se cruzó de brazos furiosa, Jeremy le dio la espalda a sus alumnos para encararse con Star

-Hey tu… las familias no pueden estar en el dojo a la hora de las clases

-¿Por que no? ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien de tu tamaño se enoje contigo?

Jeremy se acercó furioso, pero Star sonrió y trono sus puños

-¿Star que haces aquí?

Marco entro a la habitación por una puerta, traía un traje igual al que su sensei usaba hacia años, por alguna razón Jeremy se volteo nervioso, al lado de Marco venia el niño al que Star había defendido

-¿Star? Ya me parecía que te reconocía eres esa chica mágica

-Vaya, si me recuerdas… bueno entonces

Star sonrió apretando los puños pero Marco se puso entre los dos

-Entonces es hora de irse, chicos, la clase termino, la prueba para subir a cinta verde será la próxima semana y será frente a los 3 instructores, pueden traer a los padres

Los niños se miraron y sonrieron, todos reverenciaron a la vez a Marco y salieron corriendo ignorando totalmente a Jeremy que los miraba furioso, hasta que finalmente la habitación quedo vacía

-Y en cuanto a ti

Marco miro a Jeremy y este simplemente bufo y camino fastidiado por la puerta cerrándola de golpe como lo haría un mocoso regañado por su madre, tan pronto se fue Star se cruzó de brazos

-Debiste haber dejado que le destrozara la cara

-Debí haberlo echo yo… pero es algo complicado

-¿En serio? ¿Que sucede aquí Marco?

-Bueno…

Marco camino y se sentó en una de las bancas mirando el lugar

-El punto es que el también es instructor de aquí

-Si ya lo note… deberían correrlo ¿O tu sensei sigue teniéndolo aquí por dinero?

-No, ese ya no es el problema, el problema es que no podemos, el lugar es suyo

-¡¿QUE?!

-Shh… silencio Star, Sensei esta haciendo un papeleo y no quiero que escuche

-Bueno bueno… pero ¿Que paso?

-Fue hace unos años, Jeremy es un niño malcriado, ya es adulto… y sigue igual y sus padres hacen todo con tal de tenerlo feliz, cuando el tuvo la cinta negra decidieron darle un regalo… ellos habían comprado el dojo a espaldas del Sensei y se lo habían guardado para darle la sorpresa

-Pero pero pero… ¿Este lugar no era del sensei?

-No, pagaba renta

-Ren… ¿Eso que el señor Barriga quiere cobrarle siempre a Don Ramon?

-… … … Algo así, el punto es… que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, este lugar es de Jeremy, pero el quiere ser el dueño de todo, incluso del Sensei, lo mas que logramos fue que a cambio de que el no se fuera entrara de instructor, para controlarlo un poco

-¿Pero podrían irse no? Esto… es un local

-Para el sensei es su vida, no hay nada que se pueda hacer

Star suspiro y se le quedo viendo a Marco, pensativa, hasta que finalmente chasqueo los dedos y jalando súbitamente a Marco lo abrazo

-Ha… Star…

-Shhh…

Marco la miro y un segundo después correspondía el abrazo, eso siempre para ellos había sido algo especial, algo que hacía que sintieran que no estaban solos y ahora, sentía lo mismo, Marco sonrió alejándose un par de pasos

-Si que… lo necesitaba… creo… ha…

-No hay problema Marco pero… ¡HA PERO VOY A IR A MATARLO!

Un segundo después Marco sujetaba a Star por detrás evitando que esta fuera a matar a Jeremy

-¡CALMATE CALMATE!

-¡MARCO SUELTAME AHORA! ¿SI LO MATO SE ACABA EL PROBLEMA CIERTO?

-STAR CALMA…

Star de repente salto hacia atrás golpeándolo con su espalda, antes de que Marco se diera cuenta se había zafado de la llave, Star sonrió y le enseño la lengua pero de repente Marco la sujeto de la muñeca

-¿Pararas? –Marco-

-No

-Ok te lo advertí Star

Marco le sonrió confiado y Star lo miro burlona

-De verdad crees que puedes pararmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Grito de repente cuando toda la habitación le dio vueltas, antes de darse cuenta estaba en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, Marco le sonreía confiado

-¿Bueno ahora crees que no puedo pararte?

Star se incorporó y volteo a verlo con los ojos bien abiertos, el suelo estaba acojinado y Marco no le había hecho el menor daño pero aun así no se creía que el la hubiera derribado, Marco de repente trago saliva, a pesar de lo que había dicho, la tiro más por reflejo que de forma consiente

-Ha… Star… lo lo siento creo que… no ha… olvídalo solo que…

-Marco…

-¿Si? Perdona… eso fue mas un refle…

Star se levanto de un salto y antes de que Marco se diera cuenta, Star había pasado a su lado, corriendo hacia la puerta, al ver eso Marco estiro la mano pero Star se volteo súbitamente y lo jalo retorciendo su brazo

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!

Star se encontraba de nuevo recostada en el suelo del dojo, se levanto de nuevo, Marco la miraba y ahora no parecía preocupado si no solo sonriendo, Star se había querido burlar de el así que ya no le preocupaba tanto haberla molestado.

-¿Trampa? Tu fingiste no poder pararte a la primera para escaparte

-Claro… tuve que aprender algunas cosas que sirven en una… ¡PELEA!

Star de repente salió corriendo hacia la puerta, Marco volteo pero rápidamente Star se detuvo para tirar un golpe

-Ha… ¡NO ES JUSTO COMO TENER UN CINTURON DE COLOR DIFERENTE TE HACE PODER HACER ESO!

Hacia berrinche, de nuevo en el suelo, Marco rio un poco al verla portarse como niña pequeña

-No es por eso, este grado se gana con tu fuerza

-Si... pero no es justo… yo no puedo pelear así yo soy mas de armas y ma… agia…

Star volteo a ver a Marco con una sonrisa y saco su varita

El sensei entro en la habitación leyendo varias hojas

-Marco ya termine con el papeleo vamos a ce… ha… ¿Que pasa aquí?

Star volteo a ver al sensei con una carita de inocencia, su varita en la mano y a Marco flotando en el aire con un montón de armas que había en el dojo apuntando hacia el

-Ha... hola sensei hacia mucho que no lo veía

-Eres... ¿Star? ¡Star! ¡Vaya tiempo sin verte! Mira que creciste

El sensei fue a saludarla animado

-Ahora veo por que Marco quiere tanto día libre, ¿Cuando regresaste?

-Hace unos días... ¿Tanto día libre? Solo falto una vez...

-Bueno faltara mañana ¿No?

-Ha... ha si mañana...

Star sonrió volteando a ver a Marco, este se puso rojo pero Star se limitó a chasquear los dedos, las armas volvieron a sus paredes y Marco... cayo al suelo quedando boca arriba tendido en este tal como Star hacia un rato, Marco se incorporo y Star le saco la lengua, para después ayudarlo a levantarse

-Entonces… iremos a buscar esa espada

-Claro, ¿Crees que dejaría una oportunidad para volver a salir a una aventura contigo?

Star por alguna razón se puso colorada al escuchar eso pero con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro, el sensei trago saliva, se notaba que no sabía que decir.

-Bueno… hammmm… seguiré haciendo mi papeleo… te veré pasado mañana Marco

-Claro sensei y…

-Si si vigilare a Jeremy mientras no estas

El sensei suspiro resignado y desapareció tras una puerta

-Bueno… entonces solo voy a cambiarme y podemos irnos…

-¡Directo a la montaña! ¿Sabes como llegar?

-¿Que? Directo pero… no quieres coger algunas cosas an…

-Nunca necesitamos nada para irnos de aventura ¿O si?

Marco rio un poco y asintió con la cabeza

-De acuerdo directo a la montaña… menos mal que Jana no hizo aparecer ninguna lista… bueno solo espérame un poco

-Claro sirve que veré como es el centro comercial

-Bien

Star salió de el dojo y tan pronto lo hizo, en la mano de Marco apareció un papel

-¿Que? Por favor… no vuelvo ha… ¿He?

El papel no era una lista si no el mapa, al parecer Star había hablado con Jana, Marco se encogió de hombros y minutos después salía del dojo pero Star no se encontraba afuera, seguro que lo encontraría, se dirigió a una tienda cercana, sabía que Star estaba acostumbrada a ir a sus viajes solo con lo que traía puesto pero había ido a acampar varias veces y sabía que necesitarían algunas cosas si el viaje llegaba a prolongarse sobre todo al no poder ir con las tijeras dimensionales, tal como esperaba unos minutos después al volver al dojo se encontró con Star esperándolo tranquilamente recargada al lado de la puerta, aunque Marco noto que se veía un poco agitada y al incorporarse al verlo, sus movimientos se vieron un poco forzados pero pensó que sería por el entrenamiento, Star le había estado ayudando a practicar con la espada desde que había vuelto y a Marco le había pasado factura el ejercicio extra, probablemente a Star también

-¿Que tanto llevas ahí?

Marco traía una mochila de acampar grande y totalmente llena en su espalda, este empezó a caminar a la salida con Star detrás

-Es solamente cosas que necesitaremos, ya no podemos viajar en portales ¿Recuerdas? Así que tardaremos en llegar y tendremos que dejar el auto al pie de la montaña

-¿Auto? ¿Pues que tan lejos esta?

Marco miro el mapa pensando un poco

-Serán unas 4 horas de viaje más o menos

-¿QUE?! Ha… ya que

Star suspiro resignada y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, Marco arranco el auto pero Star seguía pensativa

-¿Que ocurre no creías que estaríamos tan lejos de la montaña?

-No… bueno una vez me llevaste a una reserva… ¡NATURAL! ¡Es cierto Marco! Que paso con esa reserva tu sabes?

-Ha… pues…

Marco miraba a Star, como siempre, conducía lentamente al estar en un estacionamiento, detrás de Marco dentro de un callejón se veía a varios bomberos… tratando de sacar a Jeremy de un contenedor de basura… el cual estaba atravesando y su cuerpo estaba atascado… del cual solo se veían los pies moviéndose como locos y las manos… y el cual estaba flotando a 3 metros del suelo…

-No recuerdo… hace mucho que no voy…

Marco iba a enderezar la vista al volante.

-¡HAAA QUE LASTIMA! Recuerdo cuando papa fue, ¿Te acuerdas? ¡AQUÍ TENGO LA CICATRIZ QUE ME HICE ESE DÍA!

-¿Cicatriz?

Marco volteo hacia ella de nuevo dándole la espalda a Jeremy al que había estado a punto de ver, miro la muñeca de Star

-Si si si de la herida que me hice esa vez ¿No recuerdas?

-Ha… Star no veo ninguna cicatriz

Marco volvió a enderezarse al volante, estaba a punto de alcanzar una posición en la que vería a Jeremy

-No… ha no es en esta

-¿En serio?

Volteo, detrás de el sacaban a Jeremy del hoyo y encima de el caía un montón de basura putrefacta bañándolo totalmente

-Si si si si mira…

Marco miro la muñeca de Star… mientras el callejón casi quedaba fuera de la vista

-No hay nada ahí Star

-ha… debí imaginarla entonces

-Aja… no se que pretendes pero si quieres que lleguemos rápido mejor déjame concentrarme en el camino

Marco volvió a enderezarse en el asiento, en ese momento 2 paramédicos tapándose la nariz sacaban a Jeremy en una camilla, desde ahí Marco ya no podía verlos… pero Star vio que se reflejaban en el retrovisor…

Marco abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió los labios de estar contra su mejilla, girando rápidamente la cabeza, la chica estaba totalmente roja

-Pero… pero… ¿Que fue eso?

-¿Que pasa te asusta que te bese…?

-Claro que no… pero… pero…

-Ha… tranquilo no es nada… solo… solo…

Star se había puesto roja, pero de reojo vio como cerraban la ambulancia y se iban… a medio camino vio como abrían las puertas para dejar salir la peste pero aun así ya no se veía quien iba adentro, suspiro

-No es nada Marco… vámonos… ¿Si?

-Si… de acuerdo…

Marco trago saliva y arranco, Star sonrió… y de repente cayo en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer quedándose totalmente roja, como si se tratara de un tomate, Marco la vio de reojo sorprendiéndose de que Star se pusiera así luego de besarlo

-Star… ¿Que te pasa?

-Cállate y conduce Díaz… y no te atrevas… a voltear hacia mi el resto del viaje…

-De… de acuerdo…

Marco esa vez ya no se atrevió a apartar los ojos del camino, Star miraba el camino en silencio, un poco nerviosa por lo que había hecho, había sido lo único que se le había ocurrido para distraerlo pero ahora, no sabía como hacer para quitar ese incomodo silencio que se había puesto entre los dos, suspiro un poco, odiaba eso, desde que era niña y pensaba en ser novia de Marco, antes de tener que irse, no solo era Jacki quien la detenía, era también el miedo de que las cosas cambiaran entre ellos dos y se volvieran incomodas y se daba cuenta, de que su relación no había cambiado esos años… excepto en los momentos en que hacían cosas que eran mas de pareja que de amigos, se recargo en el asiento del conductor pensando en que hacer o decir para romper ese incomodo silencio… cuando todo eso desapareció de su mente al ver el reproductor que tenía el auto

-Marco, ¿Para que es este botón?

Sin esperar respuesta Star presiono un botón y a un gran volumen el auto empezó a reproducir una canción que no escuchaba desde hace tiempo, Marco pego un brinco sorprendido por la música

-¿HAAAAAAAAAAAA STAR QUE HACES?

-¿ESPERA ES LOVE SCENTENCE NO? ¡ES INCREIBLE! ¡HACE AÑOS QUE NO LA ESCUCHABA! ¡Pero… esta es nueva!

-Si Star

Marco bajo un poco el volumen

-Siguieron haciendo música después de que te fuiste, sacaron como… 5 discos mas… lo siento creo que no traigo otra música esta ya es… algo vieja

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Bromeas? ¡PON ESA MUSICA DE NUEVO MARCO! He estado fuera de este planeta siete años quiero ponerme al corriente… ¡ES CIERTO! Podemos ir si hacen otro concierto

-Star, el grupo se separo hace tres años

-¿COMO? ¿Pero.. que paso?

-Jamás se aclaro que sucedió, algunos incluso dicen que los cantantes descubrieron que eran clones criados como hámster en una jaula y se escaparon pero hace mucho que no se sabe de ellos

-Vaya…

-Entonces podemos… buscar…

-¿Sabes Marco? Me sigue gustando esa música… ¿A ti no? Digo… por algo la tienes aquí

Marco pensó un poco, no sabía porque la había dejado de escuchar, aunque fuera vieja era música que nunca había dejado de gustarle… hasta que se dio cuenta de que el y Jacki la oían todo el tiempo y ahora solo hacía que la recordara, estaba a punto de decirle a Star que no pero su rostro parecía emocionado por escuchar esa música, recordó todo lo que le gustaba… y tambien los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos gracias a esa música, no solo eran recuerdos de Jacki, esas canciones también le traían recuerdos de los buenos tiempos que había pasado con Star y sonrió

-Bien pero desde el primero de acuerdo

-¡POR SUPUESTO! Total tenemos horas hasta llegar

Marco subió el volumen y disminuyo un poco la velocidad mientras, Star con los ojos cerrados, empezaba a cantar perfectamente una canción que hacía años que no escuchaba, sin darse cuenta que el ambiente que tanto había temido perder había regresado solo.

Toffe entro a un lujoso apartamento, con su apariencia humana, al entrar se quitó su saco poniéndolo en un perchero mirando a su alrededor, el lugar estaba limpio e impecable, tanto que casi brillaba, sin tocar nada y fue observando todo el lugar con ojo crítico hasta que su ceja se arqueo un poco, después volteo y camino tranquilamente a un cuarto y toco dos veces la puerta, nadie contesto así que simplemente la abrió

-¡HEY DEBERIAS TOCAR ANTES!

-Toque antes

La chica gruñendo se cruzó de brazos, vestía una camisa de tirantes y pantalones negros, Toffe la miro y su mirada se dirigió al ombligo de la joven

-Eso no le gustara

-Tenia que mezclarme, ¿Recuerdas? Además… igual diré que te pedí permiso…

En ese momento se movió rápidamente cuando Toffe le arrojo algo…una aspiradora de mano

-¿Pero que?

-Te dije no comer en los sillones, dejaste migajas, limpia

-¿QUE? ¿ESTAS LOCO?

Toffe solo la miro a los ojos y la chica trago saliva

-S… si señor…

Se levanto pero Toffe la detuvo con un gesto

-Antes… ¿Has tenido éxito?

La chica sonrió irguiéndose y camino hacia una puerta, al abrirla mostro un pequeño armario lleno de frascos, más de 30 de ellos, todos con mariposas brillantes que giraban alrededor

-¿Cuantas?

-50 por frasco… ha y me comí algunas, pero… igual había montones mas

-Ya veo

Toffe se acerco mirando los frascos atentamente

-¿Mataste alguna?

-No, incluso juraría que las que tengo en el estómago revolotean ahí… no pueden morir

-No importa, buen trabajo

Toffe volteo y salió de la habitación, dejando a la chica con una inmensa sonrisa, inflando el pecho orgullosa, cuando se volvió a asomar por la puerta

-Aspira el sofá

La chica se desinflo, de repente chasqueo los dedos

-¡ES CIERTO! ¡TOFFE!

Salió rápido de la habitación este estaba a punto de entrar a la suya

-¿Que ocurre?

-Tu… tu me dijiste que averiguara algo de la cosa que apareció en la playa hace unos días, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si

-Se dónde lo atraparon y…

-¡DONDE!

Toffe, antes de que la chica pudiera darse cuenta, estaba frente a el tomándola de los brazos

-Ha… no… ha… en el bosque… de la montaña del este… en unas cuevas en… ¡HEY ESPERA!

Toffe salió corriendo hacia la salida

-No vayas so… maldición

Sin mas la chica salió corriendo tras el.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer, Star y Marco subían por un viejo sendero, pero sin apenas notar el camino, solamente reían sin parar mientras conversaban, Marco traía la enorme mochila en su espalda pero no parecía sentir el peso para nada y Star ya se había cansado de decirle que podía cargarla a ratos.

-Entonces… a ese cantante…

-Ruberiot

-Ruberiot… lo… ¿Metiste a prisión?

-Bueno… ham… tuve que hacerlo

Star se puso roja

-¡ES QUE SE LE SUBIO LA FAMA A LA CABEZA!

-¿Como fue eso?

-Bueno después de mi día de la canción…

-¿Ese en el que canto como estabas enamorada de mi y sufriendo y todo eso?

Star asintió, pero nerviosa, aun cuando Marco ya era consiente de los sentimientos que había tenido hacia el años atrás seguía dándole un poco de pena hablar de eso

-Bueno, esa canción fue un gran éxito en Mewni… así que siguió haciéndolo pero poco a poco fue exagerando, el creía firmemente que era el haber puesto cosas privadas de la familia era lo que le dio el éxito y… bueno… lo aguantamos cinco veces… saco un tema de cuando Ponyhead y yo nos enfermamos por comer comida pasada y nos pasamos una semana en el baño… cuando un águila le reclamaba manutención de hijos a Papa… no tengo idea porque, cuando mama entro en la meno… y al final no me dejo opción

-¿Que hizo?

-Pues…

-Flash back-

Ruberiot empezó a tocar en medio de la sala del trono

-Despacito. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

-¡AL CALABOZO CON EL RAPIDO!

Los guardias se le echan encima

-Fin del flashback-

Ambos rieron de nuevo

-Bueno pero… ¿Que le hicieron después?

-Ha, bueno esta en los calabozos… pero le va bien, su calabozo es una recamara grande y espaciosa en una de las torres, con libros para leer y sus instrumentos y todo lo que necesita para bueno… hacer sus cosas…

Marco rio un poco aunque nervioso cuando se vio un pequeño destello, Star levanto su mano, su sortija empezaba a brillar

-Debemos estar cerca

-Si… ¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

-Hice un hechizo para que mi varita brillara cuando nos acercáramos a ese punto del mapa

-¿Y llegaremos rápido?

-Si en unos minutos ¿Por que?

-Esta atardeciendo

Marco miraba pensativo el cielo, no tardaría en anochecer

-¿Y que pasa tienes miedo de estar aquí en la noche?

-No es eso… pero creí que te encantaba comer malvaviscos asados en la fogata y traje algunos

-¡EN SERIO?! ¡MARCO TE AMO! ¡DIME DIME QUE VAMOS A COMER ESO!

-Si pero cuando ya hayamos encontrado la cueva

-Ha de acuerdo… entonces dámelos ya

Star señalo una pared en al roca, Marco no veía nada pero Star se acercó y metió la mano en la roca, atravesándola como si no estuviera

-Esto seguro lo hizo Tom, vamos

-¡ESPERAME!

Marco dejo a un lado la mochila y salió corriendo tras Star, no sabía que encontraría dentro y no quería que Star entrara sola por mas que la chica hubiera demostrado saber cuidarse bien, entro detrás de ella y se quedo quieto a su lado, la cueva era enorme, mas de tres metros de alto y 10 de ancho y tenía una entrada a una cueva secundaria, pero las paredes estaban totalmente cubiertas de hielo, al caminar Marco paso la mano por las paredes sintiendo que su mano se helaba al instante

-Es increíble –Marco-

-Si… según Jana eso fue hace unos 4 años… desde entonces esta así… pero no saben por que el que atraparon aquí fue a la creatura de fuego

-Es extraño todo esto debió haberse derretido… pero bueno, es magia…

-Si, seguro hay algún hechizo, pero no veo ninguna espada

-Entonces vamos a la segunda caverna

Marco estaba mas cerca y entro por esta, pero tan pronto Star quiso seguirlo la entrada empezó a congelarse

-¡STAR QUE SUCEDE!

La entrada se iba congelando tan rápido que Marco no logro salir ni Star llegar para entrar , se hablaban a través de un hueco a la altura de sus rostros

-¿STAR QUE PASA?

-Tranquilo… es solo un hechizo trampa… no te preocupes no tardare en deshacerlo mientras tanto busca tu…

El hielo se cerro, Marco solo podía ver la silueta de Star al otro lado de la capa de hielo pero no se preocupó demasiado, Star estaba libre y seguro que sabría como sacarlo de ese lugar, volteo a ver la cueva, estaba iluminada y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era el hielo el que brillaba un poco, en el centro había un bloque grande también de hielo y Marco noto unas cosas extrañas en su superficie, al acercarse la luz mostro unas runas extrañas

-Esto es…

Star golpeo con los nudillos la capa de hielo y luego se alejo pensando en como sacar a Marco de ahí cuando de repente escucho un rumor

-Star… tu eres… Star Butterfly…

Star volteo y frente a ella empezó a formarse de la nada una creatura, naciendo del mismo hielo, hasta quedar de su tamaño, era la figura de una armadura sin nadie dentro, excepto los ojos que brillaban de color azul, la armadura era totalmente blanca y traía un escudo y una espada envainada, Star volteo a verla y de repente movió su mano hacia ella, de la nada la varita se materializo en su mano

-¿Tu eres Star Butterfly?

-Si, yo soy, eres igual que tu… ¿El otro tipo era tu amigo?

-Algo así.

El espectro llevo su mano a la cintura donde tenía una espada y la saco lentamente, era una espada de doble filo echa totalmente de hielo.

-Bueno entonces sabes que va a suceder.

-¡DISPARO NAR!

La creatura moviendo rápidamente la espada hacia Star y esta tuvo que lanzarse al lado para esquivar algo que iba hacia ella, al voltear vio que había una barrera de hielo donde había estado un segundo antes, Star se levantó mirando a la creatura

-No se por que me atacas pero esas cosas no podrán hacerme daño

-¿Ha no?

De repente de la barrera de hielo salieron tres picos hacia Star, esta solo sintió como el hielo entraba en su hombro y rostro y se retiraba en un segundo, Star se llevó la mano a su hombro sintiendo como salía la sangre, pero no había sido un ataque mortal, al contrario las heridas de su hombro no tendrían mas de 3 centímetros de profundidad y su rostro apenas tenía un pequeño rasguño, se quedó quieta viendo a la creatura y a su alrededor empezaron a crecer afilados picos de hielo todos apuntándole, de todas direcciones, Star suspiro

-Ok ok, ¿Por que estas dejándome vivir entonces?

-Por que quizás no seas culpable de lo que nos sucedió

-Tu compañero no parecía estar muy de acuerdo

-¿Quien era?

-Ha… una cosa gigante de fuego

-Es un imbécil

-Cooorrecto… entonces… de que me estas acusando, ¿Caballero de hielo?

-Sabes quien soy?

-Si, había escuchado que un príncipe o no se que de otro mundo había ido a la tierra a refugiarse durante una guerra, había llevado a 10 caballeros, cada uno con la forma de un elemento, me dijeron que si los veía no debía acercarme ni involucrarme con ustedes

-Si… ¿Entonces por que lo hiciste?

-No me involucre

El caballero levanto su mano y de esta salió una esfera de hielo, en esta se vio una pequeña mariposa, brillante, de color blanco

-Soy la princesa de Mewni, Star Butterfly, los portales que utilizan para regresar a su mundo son una trampa, no acudan a la llamada para evacuar la tierra, yo creare portales para Su Majestad cuando la situación sea segura

La mariposa desapareció lentamente

-¡PERO YO JAMÁS ENVIE ESA COSA!

-¿Ha no? ¿Entonces por que ahora tengo a esta?

El caballero estiro su mano y al abrirla, en otra esfera de hielo pero mas pequeña estaba una de las miles de mariposas que Star había liberado días atrás congelada dentro de esta, pero aun brillando

-Es el mismo hechizo, solo una Butterfly pudo hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

-Si… pero no fui yo… hace siete años no sabía hacer ese conjuro

-Si, he oído que eras un fracaso

-Bueno…

-Rompiste tu varita

-Si pe…

-No sabias magia básica

-Si pe…

-Te trajeron a la tierra para que no hicieras destrozos en Mewni

-Bueno bueno ¿Ya podrías parar con eso?

Star miro al caballero, aunque solo se veían sus ojos pudo adivinar que sonreía un poco, de repente sintió que las estacas de hielo crecían y aunque ninguna la dañaba, sentía varias en su espalda y brazo derecho listas para atravesarla al menor movimiento

-¿Entonces esto significa que no me crees?

-Quizás

-Tu no estás seguro, si fuera así pudiste matarme a mi y a Marco cuando entramos en la cueva, pero querías respuestas…

-Y será fácil obtenerlas

El caballero levanto su espada apuntando al pecho de Star pero esta no creía que fuera a atacarla

-Pon tu brazo derecho sobre el filo de mi espada

La espada brillo un poco, Star la miro y estiro la mano tomando la hoja con esta

-¿Tu fuiste la culpable de habernos abandonado?

-No fui yo

Star abrió de repente los ojos al sentir un dolor intenso en el brazo, cuando el caballero movió la espada haciéndole un corte desde la muñeca hasta el codo

-¿QUE HACES?

Star retiro la mano rápidamente, viendo que el corte no era muy profundo, pero sorprendiéndose del frio que sentía ahora en toda su mano y brazo

-Así que no fuiste, te debo una disculpa Star Butterfly

El caballero envaino su espada tranquilamente y los picos de hielo desaparecieron

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?

-Un conjuro, si me hubieras dicho una mentira, el hielo había entrado en tu sangre, congelándola toda lentamente sin que pudieras hacer nada

Star trago saliva alejando su brazo, el corte le dolía un poco pero no era nada grave

-Bueno ya que sabes la verdad ¿Que vas a hacer?

-Buscare a mis compañeros, dices que viste al imbécil de fuego… ¿Donde esta?

-No tengo idea pero no lo mate

-Entonces me encargare de que no te busque e informar a los otros de lo que sucede, ¿Donde lo viste la última vez?

-En la playa, pero esa cosa enorme no se parecía a ti, gritaba, se puso a lanzar bolas de fuego por todos lados

-Sabré como lidiar con el, bueno debo irme

-¡ESPERA! ¿Antes… libera a Marco si?

El caballero volteo a ver la entrada de la cueva donde se encontraba Marco y asintió levantando su espada cuando de repente abrió los ojos

-¡POR ESO ESTABA LOCO! ¡CHICA VETE DE AQUÍ AHORA!

-¿Que? Pero…

-¡RAPIDO!

El caballero clavo su espada en el hielo y rápidamente este empezó a derretirse creando nubes de vapor que cubrieron todo el lugar pero Star vio sorprendida como este empezaba a crecer y sus ojos se transformaban en fuego de color azul

-¡STAR BUTTERFLY!

Grito con el mismo tono de voz cargado de furia que había usado el gigante de fuego, levantando su espada hacia Star

-¿PERO QUE TE PASA?

-¡STAR BUTTERFLY! ¡MALDITA TRAIDORA MUERE!

El enorme ser levanto su espada y lanzo un golpe hacia Star, esta esquivo y noto como la espada congelaba las rocas pero ahora no dejaba una estela de hielo, el caballero giro su espada hacia ella y Star retrocedió pero lista para esquivar la estela de hielo… que no llego

-No puede controlar su magia así… ¿Que… esta pasándole?

De atrás de la creatura, apareció la hoja de una espada saliendo del bloque de hielo que cubría la entrada a la segunda caverna, Star vio como esta cortaba perfectamente el hielo como si no fuera nada dejándolo caer, Marco hizo otros dos cortes y abrió un agujero en el hielo por el que paso

-¿Star que pasa aquí?

-¡Marco cuidado!

Marco volteo y alcanzo a ver como el gigante volteaba para lanzarle un corte, Marco salió corriendo hacia el caballero y Star finalmente pudo ver una espada con apariencia de ser muy vieja en su mano, de un solo filo, Marco justo antes de que la espada lo golpeara lanzo un corte con la suya, de esta salió una ráfaga de viento que desvió la espada del caballero mientras Marco corría hacia la pierna de este, la espada de Marco golpeo la pierna de este y de inmediato la corto sin el menor problema, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio

-¡¿PERO COMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO?! –Star-

-Te lo diré luego puedes acabar con el

-¡ARAÑA CON SOMBRERO DE COPA!

La pequeña araña salió volando y se trepo en el techo de la cueva, Star señalo al caballero

-¡ENTENDIDO STAR!

Del sombrero de la araña salió un enorme pistola laser, mucho mas grande que ella y lanzo un enorme rayo de color rojo al caballero, este apenas intentaba incorporarse cuando fue impactado creando una enorme nube de vapor que lleno toda la cueva en segundos, Star y Marco se alejaron sintiendo como el vapor los sofocaba, hasta llegar a la entrada, donde pudieron respirar aire fresco, la araña estaba jadeando en el hombro de Star

-Gracias ya puedes regresar

La araña desapareció y ambos se quedaron viendo el interior de la cueva, pero al desaparecer el vapor no había nada, ni siquiera un rastro

-Ufff… igual que el otro… bueno ¿Esa es tu espada?

-Ha si, es… espera ¡Estas herida!

-¿He?

Star miro su brazo cubierto de sangre aunque por lo que había sucedido se había olvidado del dolor

-Bueno no es tan… ¿HEY QUE RAYOS HACES?

-Vamos tengo un equipo de primeros auxilios en mi mochila

Star sonrió mientras Marco la jalaba por su mano sana, sin notar que entre los arboles los miraban 2 pares de ojos

-Wow entonces pudo con esa cosa ella sola

-Por supuesto que puede, derroto al de fuego

-¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?

-Quería recoger algo cuando la pelea hubiera terminado pero… alguien se nos adelanto

Sin decir mas Toffe dio la media vuelta para irse, la chica sin saber que hacer solo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, ahora había una casa de campaña armada en un pequeño claro en el bosque y una fogata, Star sonriente asaba malvaviscos y se los comía, traía el brazo vendado, se lo miro y movió la mano, Marco sentado a su lado la miraba un poco preocupado por su herida

-¿Segura que te sientes bien?

-Si… no necesitas preocuparte mas he tenido heridas peores

-Claro que me preocupo, las abras tenido pero no quiere decir que no haga lo que pueda para que estas sanen

Star sonrió poniéndose un poco colorada pero mirando curiosa la espada de Marco, que tenía sobre sus piernas, junto a un papel con letras que Star no entendía

-Es muy buena… me encantaría saber de dónde salió –Star-

-Yo se de donde, es mia

-Si ¿Pero quien la puso ahí?

-Fue Heckapoo

-¿Heckapoo? ¿Como sabes?

-No bromeo cuando digo que es mía, esta espada es la que usaba cuando la perseguí durante años en su dimensión para tener mis tijeras dimensionales… jamás creí volver a verla luego de que te fuiste, se la deje a Heckapoo junto con Nachos mi moto dragón

-¿Pero que rayos hacía en esa cueva?

Marco le mostro la nota, traía letras incomprensibles para Star

-Dice, algo me dice que algún día la necesitaras así que te la dejo aquí… si no eres Marco ¡DEJA ESA MALDITA ESPADA AHÍ!

Ambos rieron un poco por la última frase

-Igual necesitaras lecciones de espada, eres un asco con ella

-¡OYE! Tu también eres pésima peleando y no te molesto

-Pero a mi si me molesta, así que me inscribiré en el dojo, me enseñaras eso que sabes y yo te enseñare a usar la espada, de ahora en adelante, ¿De acuerdo?

Marco pensó unos segundos, pero sabía que Star tenía razón, en lo que se refería al uso de la espada Star era mucho mejor que el eso ya lo había notado cuando practicaba con ella buscando una espada nueva, la razón era que su madre le había enseñado a usarla en esos años, volteo a ver a Star, sentada a su lado, sonriéndole

-De acuerdo trato echo

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco, pero Star volteo a ver la fogata en silencio junto con Marco

-Lo siento...

-¿Por que? Ni... ni que fuera necesario que me correspondieras o... cualquier cosa... dije que lo tomaría con calma y lo hago...

Marco asintió pensativo, de repente Star le tendió la vara

-Vamos, que no puedo sola con todos los que trajiste, no se por que compras tantos

-La última vez te comiste tres bolsas sola, ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Si... buen punto

Star puso un malvavisco en otra vara y la acerco al fuego, para sorpresa de Marco, Star se recargo en su brazo pero sin hacer ningún otro ademan, Marco la miro unos segundos y después volteo al fuego para vigilar su malvavisco, Star sonrió y de repente algo alumbro de golpe a ambos que abrieron los ojos como platos

-¡MARCO!

-¡APAGALO STAR!

-¡COMO!

-¡NO LO AGITES!

Star agito su palo con todas sus fuerzas y de repente

-¡HAAA QUITAME ESTO QUITAME ESTO!

Marco se levantó intentándose quitar el malvavisco incendiado de su camisa, Star rápidamente saco su varita

-¡TORRENTE DE AGUA DE COLORES!

Una gran explosión se vio en el lugar, apagando la fogata, Star encendió su varita, todo a su alrededor estaba empapado, incluyendo Marco, ambos se miraron… y una sonrisa se fue dibujando lentamente en el rostro de estar y de Marco y apenas un poco después ambos estaban riendo a carcajadas, sin saber exactamente por qué, solo disfrutando una amistad que no había cambiado con los años.

Y buen por fin termine el nuevo capitulo, lamento la tardanza (UNIIIIII) pero hice lo posible por publicar rápido.

Quise poner a Jeremy por que será una mini trama en el fic, igual no será algo muy importante, solo que un mocoso rico y consentido por lo general al crecer… sigue siendo un mocoso rico y consentido, solo que ahora el dinero es suyo y no de papi, igual algo mas veremos de el.

Sobre la espada y por que Heckapoo la dejo ahí, pronto diré el por que, recordemos que aunque en la serie solo se vio que Marco dejo a su moto dragón con Heckapoo, no se volvió a saber nada de esa arma por lo que solo asumí que la había dejado en ese lugar, soy de los que espera que pueda reunirse alguna vez con Nachos el dragon XD

Y ahora algo que quería responder antes.

En el próximo capitulo pondré un poco mas sobre quien es esa creatura invisible y que son las esferas sin contar lo que le paso a hielo, aunque aun no puedo poner nada sobre las mariposas que dieron un falto mensaje siete años atrás.

Gracias por los que dejaron review y nos veremos la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

El auto viajaba a toda velocidad por la carretera, en este, Marco conducía pero sin dejar de dar pequeñas miraditas a Star… que tenía la cabeza asomada por la ventanilla como si fuera un perro, la metió de nuevo sonriéndole

-¿YA CASI LLEGAMOS?

-Jajaja aún falta Star

-Bueno… me sentare…

-¿Bromeas? No sabes cómo Marco está disfrutando de la vista

Star y Marco se pusieron rojos y Star al ver hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que al arrodillarse en el asiento del auto, su trasero quedaba totalmente a la vista de Marco, rápidamente se sentó poniéndose el cinturón haciendo que Jana riera, esta iba sentada en el asiento trasero del auto

-No sé para que la trajimos

Murmuro Marco un poco enfurruñado, haciendo que Jana cruzara los brazos molesta, Star no dijo nada acostumbrada ya a que esos dos parecieran perros y gatos

-¿Por qué? Es lo menos que pueden hacer luego de que he visto como casi te matan la última semana…

-Flash back-

Marco y Star se encontraban peleando rápidamente en el infierno, sin parar, esta vez había incluso un pequeño grupo de demonios mirando sorprendidos la pelea, Star de repente retrocedió jadeando, llevaba su espada en la mano, pero se notaba nerviosa mientras frente a ella, Marco usaba su vieja espada con las dos manos, había descubierto sorprendido una pequeña cosa… era mucho mejor luchador con esa espada que con la anterior, aunque después de pensarlo se había dado cuenta de que era algo muy lógico, con su espada de dos filos a pesar de que había tomado clases y practicaba con Jackie, jamás había obtenido gran experiencia ni habilidades, incluso Star le había confesado al iniciar ese entrenamiento que todo el tiempo se contenía para no hacerle daño, mientras que con su anterior espada… Marco tenía más de 10 años de practica con ella, la había obtenido después de duras pruebas, había luchado y confiado su vida a esa arma y aunque llevaba 7 años sin siquiera tocarla, la espada y su cuerpo aun se conocían perfectamente, aunque era consciente de que sin duda era mucho mas débil que cuando estaba en la dimensión de Heckapo aún así era capaz de darle una muy buena pelea a Star, sin dejar que ella descansara se lanzó a atacarla, Star empezó a bloquear varios golpes, pero finalmente su espada salió volando y Marco detuvo la suya justo antes de tocar su cuello

-¡INCREÍBLE GANE!

-Vaya… sorprendente –Star-

-Wow… bueno chicos quien quiere practicar ahora con él, ¿He?

Jana volteo a ver a los demonios y un par de ellos miraron a Marco y parecían a punto de avanzar cuando Star sonrió

-Claro que no aun no terminamos

-¿Que dices? Star ya te he vencido

-Nop, te dije Marco, te voy a enseñar a usar la espada en un combate real y aun no lo hacemos

Star sonrió un poco y alejándose camino tranquilamente y tomo su espada la cual regreso a ser un anillo

-Has pasado el primer nivel, quitarme la espada –Star le sonrió traviesa- Peeeeeeero resulta que soy un espadachín terrible, si estuvieras enfrentando a mi mama ya estarías muerto, jamás aprendí a usarla bien, mi arma es otra y vas a practicar con ella

-¿Tu arma es otra? ¿Cuál?

Star le sonrió traviesa y de repente un escudo blanco apareció en uno de sus brazos, el escudo tenia el emblema de su varita, en su otra mano apareció un martillo de guerra, largo y pesado con una parte plana y la otra parte terminando en un afilado pico, además de tener un pico también en la punta, Star manejaba este con una mano como si no pesara nada

-Esta, mama dijo que era un arma perfecta para mí, después de todo sirve para romper cosas a lo bruto

-¿Y crees que podrás con eso? Por favor Star, no puedes comparar una espada con esa cosa

-¿Ha no?

Star sonrió y Marco se puso en posición, de repente se lanzó hacia Star pero para su sorpresa, Star corrió hacia el poniendo el escudo frente a ella, vio que el escudo no solo era blanco, si no que parte de este era transparente, haciendo que Star pudiera verlo a través de este, Marco rápidamente giro para golpearla, pero Star solo movió el brazo y paro el golpe con su escudo sin que el menor rasguño se viera en este

-¡TOMA ESTO!

Girando rápidamente su cuerpo, Star lanzo un golpe con su martillo, el escudo de Marco apareció en su brazo y se cubrió sin darle la menor importancia, cuando de repente todo su cuerpo retumbo, el martillo de Star golpeo con tanta fuerza que Marco sintió como si su brazo fuera a ser arrancado y todo su cuerpo salía volando a un lado, Marco cayó al suelo boca abajo sin poderse creer que había sucedido y apenas empezaba a levantarse cuando la cabeza del martillo se estrelló con fuerza justo al lado de su propia cabeza

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA ME RINDO!

-¿Quién decías ahora que era débil, Marco Díaz?

Star levanto su martillo girándolo tranquilamente y caminando hacia Jana

-Mañana seguimos con tus lecciones iré a tomar un baño… a menos que alguien más también quiera practicar

De repente todos los demonizo que habían estado viendo la pelea desaparecieron, Star sonrió, pero a partir de ese día Marco practicaba con ella usando su martillo todos los días, usando el su espada, dispuesto a aprender a utilizarla mejor.

-Fin del flash back-

-Bueno pero… ¿Segura que puedes venir en ese estado? Falta menos de un mes para que él bebe nazca

-Y también me lo debes por haber estado curando golpes toda la semana

-Flash back-

Unas horas después, Marco y Star se encontraban en el dojo, Jeremy seguía en el hospital después de "haber sido asaltado por una pandilla" como el mismo decía, Star con un Kara tegui y un cinturón blanco, esperaba emocionada su primera clase de karate, aunque se había avergonzado un poco al pensar que quizás hubiera solo niños en la clase se había sorprendido de que muchos adolescentes y adultos fueran a la clase… o más bien muchas adolescentes y adultas que apenas arañaban la mayoría de edad… Star sentía un pequeño tic cada que una de las chicas quería llamar la atención de Marco, se pegaba a él o preguntaba por la posición de su cuerpo, además de que las cosas que Marco enseñaba en ese nivel le parecían básicas, Star sabía perfectamente como lanzar un golpe, no veía cómo hacerlo de esa manera seria mejor… finalmente después de dos horas completas las clases terminaron

-Marco…

-ha Star, si enseguida nos iremos…

-¿Esa es su novia, Sensei?

Una chica pelinegra volteo a ver a Star como evaluándola, Star gruño un poco pero su mirada claramente anunciaba peligro

-No, Star es una amiga que empezó a entrenar aquí

-Entonces no veo por qué rechace mi invitación… vamos será divertido

-Sera otro día Sam

La chica hizo un pequeño puchero pero finalmente salió, Marco le sonrió y finalmente al salir ella puso la llave a la puerta, después volteo con una sonrisa… para encontrarse con la cara mal humorada De Star

-Ha… ¿Que sucede Star?

-Sucede…

Star de repente se cayó, no iba a decir que estaba molesta por la atención que Marco recibía… pero si había otra cosa que le molestaba

-Sucede que no se por qué me das estas clases, Marco, yo ya se pelear

-Dijiste que querías aprender karate

-Sí, Karate, eso con lo que tu rompías tablas a los 13 años, no… esto, esto solamente es… tonterías, me hiciste practicar el mismo golpe durante dos horas

-Así aprendí yo Star

-Si pero yo soy más avanzada… ni siquiera te hice practicar desde lo básico cuando te empecé a enseñar a pelear con la espa… ¡vaya así que es eso! Tu estas enseñándome mal vengándote verdad!

-¡¿QUE YO QUE?!

Star misma sabía que lo que decía era una tontería… pero recordó después las 2 horas de ver a Marco entre un montón de chicas, algunas muy hermosas, "ayudándolas" a tomar la posición adecuada y esa vocecita de la razón murió.

-¡SI! ¡Yo se pelear mejor con armas y tu me saboteas para que no te gane también en esto!

-Star sabes…sabes muy bien que las dos cosas son ciertas, ni te saboteo ni puedes ganarme

-¡HA NO! ¡DEFIÉNDETE Y SI TE CONTIENES TE JURO QUE NO VOLVERÉ A HABLARTE!

-¡STAR ESPERA!

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Star corrió hacia Marco y lanzo un golpe…

5 minutos después, Marco ponía una vendita en la cara de Star que se encogió de dolor, tenía varios moretones en todo el cuerpo, Marco, sabiendo lo terca que era Star, no se había contenido y Star, enojada… bueno no se había rendido hasta la décimo quinta vez que su trasero golpeo el suelo.

-¿Te lastime?

-No… no es nada…

-Segura…

-Segura… nos vamos ya…

-Bueno…

Marco camino hacia la entrada

-Ha… Star estas lastimada

-No… es… cierto…

A cada paso que daba, Star hacia una mueca de dolor… pero no se permitió que Marco la viera así, no quería hacerlo… pero igual Marco se dio cuenta, sonrió y se acercó a ella

-¡Marco que rayos haces!

-Estas lastimada, no me dirás que yo se que es verdad… vamos al auto, en casa te curare mejor

-Ha… bueno… bueno…

Star desvió la mirada, Marco se había acercado y simplemente la había cargado entre sus brazos

-O si quieres…

-Nada, vámonos ya

Dijo rápidamente Star haciendo que Marco sonriera mientras la llevaba hasta el auto

Pero al día siguiente, Star estuvo ahí recibiendo sus clases y al siguiente y al siguiente, recibía las clases básicas y practicaba con Marco después de cerrado el dojo, solo que Marco la obligaba a usar movimientos de karate y no lo que ella solía usar que, como ella ya comprendía, eran solo patadas y golpes sin ningún tipo de técnica

-Fin del flashback-

Los dos se quedaron callados, haciendo que Jana sonriera triunfal, Star entonces se recargo fastidiada en el asiento

-Llevamos 4 horas así... ¿Marco a donde vamos?

-Ya te dije es una sorpresa

-¿Y no me la puedes decir ya? -Star-

-No será una sorpresa si lo hago...

-Jana tu dime

Star volteo a ver al asiento trasero, Jana sonrió

-¿Cuánto estas dispuesta a pagar?

Star pensó dos segundos… y recordó los pagos que ahora Jana pedía por información y mejor se sentó de nuevo haciendo que esta riera, pero cuando Marco giro en una desviación, Jana rápidamente saco su celular

-Que haces con eso?

-Tom está un poco… aprensivo de que salga de viaje en mi estado, después de todo tengo ya ocho meses

-¿No fuiste de viaje cuando llegue a la tierra?

-Si pero le avise cuando ya iba en el avión

-Ha… de acuerdo… ¿Y te sientes bien?

-Si

-Porque si te sientes mal tienes que decirnos ¿Verdad?  
-Me siento bien

-No quiero ver cabezas saliendo de ti sin un aviso antes de improviso, si eso pasa Marco gritara como niña y se desmayara

-¡OYE! –Marco-

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, este niño se quedara aquí adentro otras dos semanas mínimo

-De acuerdo…

Star se sentó de nuevo y Jana entonces presiono la pantalla de su celular enviando el mensaje: "En 10 minutos" mientras Marco se salía de la carretera, Star miraba extrañada como pasaban por una reja con la puerta abierta y al girar quedaron frente a una cabaña en la orilla de la playa, pero totalmente oculta de la carretera, había un camino pavimentado hasta la cabaña, Marco detuvo el auto frente a esta y Marco bajo, ayudando a bajar a Jana mientras Marco se acercaba a la cabaña sin comprender

-Bueno llegamos –Marco-

-¿Una… casa?

-Si, una casa, mis papas la compraron para… ha… venir a… bueno la compraron hace un tiempo y pensé en usarla, después de todo por donde esta ubicada es perfecta para…

-¡UNA REUNIÓN! –Varias voces-

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Star pego un brinco de repente cuando varias personas gritaron detrás de ella tomándola por sorpresa, al caer jadeaba con fuerza con su martillo en la mano, pero este desapareció de repente cuando vio quienes eran

-¡CHICOS!

Star salió a saludar animadísima, frente a ella estaban Alonso, Ferguson, Tom y una chica a la que Star no conocía pero que tan pronto la vio, lanzo un grito y corrió a abrazarla tan fuerte que Star sintió que su aliento se iba, Star se alejó un poco del abrazo al verla, extrañada, pero la chica solo la miraba como si no se lo creyera, de repente Star recordó algo

-¡STARFAN!

-¡HACIA AÑOS QUE NO TE VEÍA!

-Mira que Star ha cambiado –Alonso-

-¡HEY ASÍ QUE ESA ERA LA SORPRESA! ¡STAR!

De la cabaña salieron varias personas más hasta que Star conto a 15 de sus antiguos compañeros, ella solía llevarse bien con todos ellos y los recordaba a detalle, aunque se sorprendió en encontrarse con Britney Woong ahí, la chica parecía mucho mayor que sus compañeros y algunas arrugas se veían en su rostro y no ocultaba su desagrado al verla, paso al lado de Star como si esta no estuviera ahí

-Marco ya estabas preocupándonos ¿Que paso? –Britney-

-Nada nada yo… -Marco-

-Haa solo nos perdimos hola Britney ¿Me recuerdas?

Star había aparecido de repente entre Marco y ella teniéndole la mano, Britney hizo una mueca y no se la estrecho

-Claro la chica mágica, como rayos te voy a olvidar… ¿Que estatua vas a hacer explotar ahora?

-Ninguuuna… creo...

Star miraba fijamente a Britney, por alguna razón al ver la mirada que se dirigían las dos mujeres todos se alejaron un paso… o 20

-Y bien fenómeno, ¿Que me vez?

-Nada solo me sorprende cuanto has cambiado…

-Claro que si he madurado y ahora soy…

-¿Esas arrugas son nuevas verdad?

Britney abrió los ojos enojada, volteando a verla

-¿Y que pasa te expulsaron de nuevo de tu mundo?

-Ha para nada estoy aquí de visita… ¿Tu vienes aquí por la reunión o Marco te paga por limpiar la casa? –Star-

-Me invitaron y tu… ya se de nuevo solo te…

-¡BUENO LAS DOS BASTA!

Las dos dieron un brinco, Jana había salido del auto ayudada por Tom y ahora este y Marco traían las maletas, pero Jana parecía dudar al ver el camino que estaba formado por piedras y en su estado podía ser difícil

-¡JANA DÉJAME AYUDARTE!

Star corrió hacia Jana y la ayudo a caminar, Jana acepto la ayuda y Marco suspiro aliviado, Tom se acercó a el

-¿Porque la invitaste si se lleva mal con Star?  
-No lo hice solo… le dije a Starfan que invitara a todos los de mi clase que encontrara… rayos ella no sabe cómo se llevan esas dos

-Bueno… quizás no sea tan malo…

Star paso al lado de Britney y a pesar de que susurraron Marco y Tom escucharon…

-Zorra –Star-

-Bruja –Britney-

-Ok podría ser un problema… -Marco-

-¡MARCO! Déjame que te ayude se ve tan pesado…

Britney se acercó y le saco una maleta de la mano aunque se notó que casi se cae de bruces al momento de cargarla, haciendo que Marco suspirara… y que Tom riera un poco por eso, mientras tanto adentro de la casa, Star y Starfan ayudaban a Jana a sentarse, esta rio un poco pero claramente apenada porque tuvieran que ayudarla, mientras Star miraba la casa, era una casa de playa cuyas paredes eran de piedra, tenía una gran chimenea y la sala daba hacia la playa, la pared que daba hacia esta era solo cristal permitiendo una gran vista de esta, frente a la playa había un asador echo de ladrillos y una red de vóley ball, además de vestidores, la casa tenía una gran escalera de madera y un segundo piso, una vez que Jana estuvo sentada, Star se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, entonces tu sabias esto… ¿Por cierto que es esto?

-Pues… Marco dijo que no estaría mal una reunión de la antigua clase, así que me dijo que los buscara pero no me dijo que habías vuelto, no me entere hasta que nos reunimos y Tom nos dijo –Starfan-

-Com… comprendo… -Star-

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SE PUSO ROJA!

Starfan abrazo a Star haciendo que se pusiera colorada mientras Jana solo se reía de ella con una camarita sacada de quien sabe dónde, Star finalmente la aparto, nerviosa

-Bueno ahora sabemos por qué esa escenita con Britney afuera –Jana-

-Es cierto ¿A esa que le pasa?

Starfan y Jana la vieron con una sonrisa pícara haciendo que Star tragara saliva, sorprendida por su pequeño arrebato

-Digo… ha… es que ella antes odiaba a Marco, ¿No? ¿Por qué ahora se pone así? –Star-

-Bueno… aparte de que ahora es guapo –Starfan-

-Y que heredara más de 100 millones de dólares –Jana-

-Y que por alguna razón recibe enormes regalías por un juguete muy popular llamado princesa Turdina que apareció en el mercado hace años –Starfan-

-Y ahora que no está Jackie… -Jana-

-Como que hace lo mismo que quieres hacer tu –Starfan-

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? Yo… ha…ha… yo…

Star se había alejado totalmente roja, miro a Jana luego a Starfan… y suspiro

-Ok si

-Se not… -Jana-

-¡LO SABIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ES TAN ES TAN KYAAAAAA!

Starfan cayó al suelo, Star se acercó a verla

-¿Y a esta…?

-Bueno… pues supongo que fueron muchas… impresiones… Bueno deberías salir antes de que Britney intente drogar a Marco de nue… Star?

Jana volteo pero Star ya no estaba, se encogió de hombros y lanzo un rayo hacia Starfan con un dedo esta se levantó de golpe

-¡ESTOY BIEN! ¿He? ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Y Star?

-Ya se fue...

-Rayos… bueno no importa, Marco dijo que cogiéramos el cuarto de abajo para ti y Tom para que no tuvieras que subir las escaleras, llevare tu equipaje

-Si si de acuerdo

Jana se acomodó sonriendo y cerró los ojos, afuera, Star vio como sus amigos sacaban varias hieleras además de un estéreo, se acercó sonriendo a Marco que echaba carbón en un asador

-Star, ¿Sa está Jana instalada?

-Ha… si… ammm…eso creo… nuestras cosas…

-No te preocupes Tom sabe dónde ponerlas

-Si… Marco… ¿Porque planeaste esto?

Marco la miro un poco preocupado

-¿Que pasa? ¿No te gusta?

-¿Gustarme? Claro que si es un… un detalle precioso… pero… no te lo pedí…

-No necesitas pedírmelo, tu dijiste que querías ver a tus viejos amigos, hice lo que pude no son todos pero…

-No… gracias… gracias en verdad Marco

Star le sonrió sintiendo como se ponía colorada, cuando una inmensa sombra apareció detrás, Star volteo… sorprendida encontrándose a su maestra ogro, esta parecía ser mucho más grande que la última vez que la había visto y más delgada lo cual solo hacia más notar su poderosa musculatura, pareciendo una versión de un luchador que Star había visto en su primera visita a la tierra al que llamaban "Big Show"

-Ha… ho… hola profe…

-Hola, Star

Star empezó a sudar intimidada por la cara de la profesora, quizás fuera por la madurez adquirida en esos años pero se sentía que ya no podía tomarse a broma el que esa mujer se enojara

-Ha.. Bueno… lo lo siento por irme así… enseguida… la transformo…

-¿He? ¿QUE? ¿Para eso me buscabas?

-Si… ¿para que creía?

-No lo se, pero no me transformes estoy muy feliz así… ¡ME CONOCEN COMO LA BESTIA VERDE!

La profesora le enseño una foto con ella con un traje de luchadora levantando un cinturón de oro

-¿ESPERA QUE? –Marco-

-Wow… ¿No sabias esto?

-¡CLARO QUE NO! Pero entonces…

-Entonces nada… yo me quedo así

-Bueno… ya que pero tiene que conseguirnos entradas

-¡POR SUPUESTO!

-¡USTED ES LA BESTIA VERDE! ¡INCLUSO FUI A PEDIRLE UN AUTÓGRAFO HACE DOS MESES Y NO ME SALUDO! ¡Y ME COBRO 650 DÓLARES POR EL!–Marco-

La maestra se quedo viendo a Marco un segundo y después volteo a ver a Star señalándolo

-Sigue tan listo como siempre

-Si ya veo –Star-

-Pero… ¡INCLUSO LA TRATE DE SEGUIR A LOS VESTIDORES! ¡Y ERA EL DE HOMBRES!

-Si si como sea, bueno te decía

La maestra y Star se alejaron charlando aunque Star solo disfrutaba ver a Marco así de picado con alguien, pronto se alejaron y Star siguió saludando a muchos de los chicos con los que había compartido clase hace años, hasta que diviso dos un poco apartados

-Siempre van a ser los mismos, Alonso, Ferguson

-Ha, hola Star

Los dos chicos sonrieron cuando Star se acercó a ellos, aunque ahora un poco cambiados, Ferguson era mucho más alto que antes aunque eso solo acentuaba más su delgadez mientras que Alonso era más alto, aunque aún tenía una gran barriga, estaban al lado de una enorme hielera y cuando Star se acercó le tendieron un refresco, Star se sentó en una silla dándose cuenta que desde ese punto se veía completamente el jardín, todos charlaban por todo el jardín animados, la música se oía fuerte y en una esquina, en el asador, Marco cocinaba tanta carne como para un regimiento entero, algo que al parecer hacia a menudo ya que se notaba seguridad en sus movimientos y nadie se acercaba a decir nada

-Vaya ¿Hacen estas fiestas seguido?

-Pues… hace casi unos meses que no pero antes solíamos reunirnos al menos cada mes

-¿Y por qué dejaron de reunirse?

Los dos chicos hicieron una mueca y Star prefirió mejor no decir nada, adivinando, seria por lo que paso con Jackie… de repente vio que Marco, solo en la parrilla parecía triste y pensó un poco

-¡HEY TENEMOS LA PLAYA PARA ALGO VAMOS!

La que decía eso era Starfan que traía un bañador de cuerpo completo que marcaba su linda figura, corrió al agua y varios chicos fueron tras ellas junto con varias compañeras y poco después ya casi todos jugaban en el agua con varias pelotas de playa

Marco asaba la carne y suspiraba un poco sintiendo el corazón oprimido recordando la última vez que había estado en ese lugar, ese día Jackie y él se habían quedado hasta el amanecer solo charlando mirando al océano… compartiendo planes y hasta fantasías de como seria su vida ahora que estarían casados, ahora que Marco veía todo fríamente se dio cuenta de que Jackie había parecido triste y pensativa ese día, algo la perturbaba desde entonces pero el en su felicidad no había comprendido que era, negó con la cabeza pero sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, había creído que ir a ese lugar sería buena idea pero se daba cuenta de que no podía con los recuerdos, de repente frente a el apareció la cara de Star

-¡HOLA!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Marco pego un grito y salto hacia atrás, haciendo que Star riera, entrelazando las manos a su espalda, traía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo, que mostraba lo duro y trabajado que estaba su cuerpo, además de su diadema de cuernos, Marco trago saliva al verla y Star sonrió

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Marco? Ven vamos a jugar

-Ha… no… yo solo cuido la carne… soy el que mejor cocina y siempre… hago esto y…

Marco suspiro, por alguna razón en ese momento se sentía solo y quería unirse a la diversión, eso jamás le había pasado hasta que recordó que era porque Jackie siempre se sentaba junto a el y charlaban mientras conversaba, solo queriendo hacerle compañía.

-Bueno… pues cocina… pero iremos a jugar

-¿Que?

Star sonrió y llevo sus manos a sus labios, susurrando algo con los ojos cerrados, las marcas en sus mejillas y su anillo brillaron y puso su mano en el brazo de Marco, después de repente le dio un jalón y Marco trastabillo un poco avanzando unos pasos hacia ella

-Bueno ya está, Marco tú has la carne y Marco tu vienes a jugar conmigo

-¿QUE?

Marco escucho su voz doble, volteo y se sorprendió al verse así mismo en el asador

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…?! –Marco-

-Él sabe hacer lo que tú sabes, pero no tiene mucha personalidad… ahora…

En el agua, Starfan forcejeaba con otra chica cada una a los hombros de un chico cuando de repente escucharon

-¡A UN LADO VAMOS NOSOTROS!

-¡ESPERA!

Voltearon y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Star corriendo a toda velocidad con Marco sobre sus hombros, cerraron los ojos resignados, Star sonrió y su anillo brillo un poco justo antes de que ambos chocaron contra ellos, levantando una gran columna de agua que cayó como lluvia sobre todos los asistentes, creando incluso un arcoíris, Star reía cuando de repente se vio rodeada de personas "enfadadas" y empapadas

-Ha… chicos…

En la orilla, bajo el techo, Jana miraba el espectáculo sentada en un sillón doble, aunque se notaba que se moría de ganas por meterse a atacar también a Star en el agua, Tom se acercó y le paso un refresco y luego se sentó a su lado mirando también al mar

-Si sigues viendo así a Marco me pondré celoso

-¡OYE! Solo…

Tom miro a Marco reír como loco mientras perseguía a Star, recordando como el, incluso durante meses, no había ni siquiera querido pisar ese lugar por el recuerdo que tenia de Jackie, pero ahora parecía feliz y mejor aún, el mismo había escogido ese lugar porque era donde más compañeros suyos podían ir un día sin que afectara sus estudios o sus trabajos, se encogió de hombros, pero notando como Jana parecía más contenta aunque no sabía si era por su amigo, ya que a pesar de cómo lo trataba lo quería o si era por las hormonas que la traían loca… o por las cosas, que era lo más probable, finalmente vio como otro Marco aparecía haciendo señas y después de que Star volteo a verlo simplemente se desvaneció en el aire

-¡LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA! –Star-

Todos salieron del agua, unos troncos habían aparecido de repente en el centro de la playa y en medio una gran fogata sin encender, Star supuso que sería obra de Tom pues estaban secos y no los había visto antes pero todos parecían encontrar eso normal, por un segundo pensó Star que tan seguido iría Tom a esas reuniones, cuando de la nada varios platos con piezas de carne empezaron a volar y se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros los cuales los cogieron y apenas un segundo después varios pegaron un grito cuando una columna de fuego se levantó de golpe debajo de los troncos y encendió una fogata, Star y Marco caminaron hacia esta cuando Marco se detuvo

-Star espera

-¿Si?

Star sintió de repente que le echaban algo encima y se sorprendió, era una toalla que Marco había tenido doblada al lado de la silla donde estaba el asador, debido al calor de este estaba tibia

-Vas a resfriarte

-ha… gracias pero… pero tu estas peor ¡mírate!

Star miro a Marco roja, Marco aun traía toda su ropa, pegada y empapada al cuerpo, por lo que sin duda sentiría más frio pero el negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes, estoy bien vamos

-Pero pero

-O me comeré tu parte

-¡NO TE ATREVAS MARCO DÍAZ!

Marco camino un plato de dos que flotaban y lo tomo, estiro la mano hacia el otro… y en eso desapareció Star lo había tomado

-Bueno entonces… por habernos reunido todos –Starfan-

-Creo que si, por habernos reunido todos

Todos levantaron una botella de refresco, agua o cerveza según cada quien y brindaron y se sentaron a comer, aun conversando, pero Star noto que cada vez que apartaba la vista de Marco, su semblante se entristecía

Finalmente empezó a anochecer y la mayoría se levantaron para irse, Jana y Tom eran los únicos que se quedarían todos los demás mencionaban cosas como universidad y el trabajo, un rato después comenzaba ya a refrescar Marco ya se había cambiado la ropa mojada y lavaba lo que habían usado mientras afuera Star recogía toda la basura con un solo movimiento de su varita y la hacía desaparecer, entro en la casa y Jana se levantó

-Bueno yo me iré a dormir entonces –Jana-

-Entonces nos veremos mañana –Star-

Tom asintió con la cabeza y fue a una habitación junto a Jana, Star sonrió traviesa a Marco

-¿Crees que nos despierten con sus ruidos? –Star-

-Pues…

Marco les paso una bolsita

-Por si acaso Star

Star abrió la bolsita y rio un poco dentro había un par nuevo de tapones para los oídos

-Y bueno tu…

-Creo que iré a dormir ya Star

-ha…

Star asintió con la cabeza aunque sorprendida de que se fuera a dormir tan temprano, ya que apenas eran las 10 pm, temprano para él y al otro día no trabajaría, Marco fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta sin más, Star suspiro un poco, se notaba lo triste que estaba Marco y no se le ocurría que hacer para animarlo, por primera vez comprendió todo lo que se había perdido en su vida y sintió que de haber estado ahí, comprendería ese vacío, suspiro un poco y en vez de ir a la recamara que Marco había puesto para el decidió salir, caminando hacia el mar se quedó pensativa.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo

-HAAAA!

Star giro rápidamente con el mazo en su mano a punto de golpear a quien fuera que la había hablado, su varita brillaba un poco y a la luz de ese brillo alcanzo a ver a una nerviosa chica, tenía el cabello rubio con un mechón azul y casi a la altura de los hombros y una figura voluptuosa, traía una camisa sin mangas que mostraba una cicatriz en un brazo y unos shorts, pero en vez del colgante con una concha, traía el dije que hace años Star le había regalado

-¿Ja… Jackie…?

-Vaya tardaste en reconocerme y eso que cambie mi look a como lo tenía en esa época

-pero… pero…

-Abraz… ¡ESPÉRATE!

Jackie se alejo un poco cuando Star invoco una maza con picos levantándola hacia ella con expresión asesina

-¡ESPERA ESPERA ESPERA! ¡Ya hablaste con Marco y se que debes estar enojada!

-Y te quiero dar…

-Si ya hablas… ¡ESPERA! Ok ok Star…ha… solo… solo hablemos un poco si…

-¿Por que lo haría?

-Por que no crees que yo sea tan cruel, ¿verdad?

Star se detuvo un poco y su mazo desapareció

-De acuerdo… entonces…

-Entonces hablemos, pero no aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Jackie silbo y de la nada, su guerricornio apareció acariciando con su cabeza a Jackie, esta sonrió acariciándolo y se montó, Star se acercó y subió también alejándose ambas de la cabaña en silencio, Star noto que Jackie ahora era mucho mejor montando que antes, ya que aunque el guerricornio iba a gran velocidad, saltaba varias rocas y escombros y ni siquiera tenía las riendas y la montura puestas Jackie no perdía el control en ningún momento, finalmente llegaron a una tienda de 24 horas y ahí Jackie se bajó del animal y acaricio su cabeza, Star bajo junto a ella pero Jackie la ignoro y entro en la tienda, un poco después salió con dos bebidas y le tendió una a Star

-Te sigue gustando, ¿No es así?

-ha…

Star tomo la bebida que Jackie le ofrecía y se sentó junto a ella, Jackie tomo un par de tragos sin ver nada más y sin decir nada, Star espero un poco pero rápidamente empezó a perder la paciencia, había visto sufrir mucho a Marco por ella y quería defender a su amigo… pero de repente Jackie le mostro algo a Star, era un brazalete con una joya que Star inmediatamente reconoció

-Azul verdad, rojo mentira, tiene tres cargas

-Un cristal de la verdad… ¿de dónde rayos lo sacaste?

-Lo hice yo misma… esa fue una

El cristal brillo de color azul y luego se apagó, Star trago saliva y después, suspirando un poco, miro la noche

-No se qué preguntar… hay tantas cosas… tu… por… ¿porque lo hiciste? ¿Por que te fuiste?

-Por amor

La joya brillo de color azul de nuevo, pero Star ni siquiera se fijo, solo miro a Jackie

-¿Por amor? ¿Amabas a alguien más además de Marco?

-Claro que no… solo lo amo a el… y quería casarme… con el…

El cristal brillo de nuevo de color azul, pero esa vez no recupero su color original, solamente quedo brillando, Jackie se lo quito y sacando la piedra se la arrojo a Star, como si fuera un regalo, Star miro la joya sin saber que preguntar después, Jackie parecía esperar a que hiciera alguna pregunta o un comentario

-Gracias por volver a la tierra

-¿He? ¿A que viene eso?

-A que Marco te extraño mucho, a eso… ¿sabes? Incluso el…

El semblante de Jackie se ensombreció un poco

-Quería llamar Star a nuestra primera hija, si teníamos… también recordaba tu cumpleaños… o las cosas que te gustaban… te necesita ahora

-Y a ti! Que… que rayos me estás diciendo que te fuiste porque lo querías y… ¿y… solo lo abandonaste?

Jackie se levantó y Star escucho un pequeño silbido, casi de inmediato su guerricornio apareció frente a ella

-¡HEY ESPERA! ¡No te iras de aquí!

-No pienso irme, ven y entenderás algo

Star se acercó y de nuevo se alejaron de la tienda, hasta llegar a la playa pero en un lugar diferente al que habían salido, Jackie le señalo algo y Star noto la casa en la playa, ahí se veía una luz a lo lejos pero Star no alcanzaba a ver de dónde venía la luz, Jackie señalo otro lugar, un conjunto de luces

-Vivo ahí, es una pequeña villa, está a una hora en carretera

-¿Te mudaste ahí?

-Siempre tuve mi casa ahí… la herede de mis padres, Marco lo sabe, ¿Sabes una cosa? El sótano está lleno de libros de magia deberías venir por ellos

-¿Libros de magia?

-Si… todos sobre portales… visiones a otros mundos… cosas que le ayudarían a encontrarte… paso meses y meses buscando la forma de… saber que paso contigo y en cambio…

Jackie trago saliva mirando al océano, Star suspiro comprendiendo por fin lo que decía, ella estaba lejos y Marco la busco, Jackie en cambio… incluso habían pasado por ese lugar y solo recordó que Marco acelero al pasar por la intersección, no había ido por ella

-Si… bueno…

En ese momento algo paso, un temblor comenzó a sentirse y de golpe una gran columna de agua se levantó del océano, empezando a formar algo

-¡OTRA VEZ NO! –Star-

-¿Pero que rayos es eso? –Jackie-

-¡ALGO QUE ME SIGUE! ¡A UN LADO!

La figura tomo la forma de un hombre del color del agua con ojos brillantes volteando a ver a Star, pero antes de que dijera algo, Star estaba rodeada de un resplandor blanco excepto su ojo negro

-No se quien seas… ¡PERO NO ES MOMENTO DE HACER ESTO!

La figura parecía que iba a decir algo, una línea brillante apareció en su rostro como la de una boca que se abría, pero en ese momento fue impactada por un conjuro, los ojos se abrieron y de repente se desintegro cayendo en gotitas al agua

-Pero… que rayos… fue eso –Jackie-

-No se… pero…

-No sabes… ¿ESPERA ESA COSA FUE LA QUE TAMBIÉN LOS ATACO EN LA PLAYA HACE DÍAS VERDAD? Como de fuego

-Si… algo así… no se qué sean… o… que sepan de mi…

Jackie camino al agua y vio algo brillante, era una pequeña perla azul, la recogió

-No entiendo… ¿trajiste a alguien contigo?

-¡Claro que no! Es imposible…

-¿Mandaste mensajes?

-No… mira… solo se algo de un príncipe o algo así que fue engañado y su gente dice que fui yo e intentan vengarse de algo que no hice y es todo, no se qué sea pero ¡Esta es la tercera cosa que veo de este tipo desde que volví de mewni hace un mes! Quizás porque estoy haciendo algo importante aquí… y use un conjuro de mariposas muy especial quizás por este supieron que estaba en la tierra pero… no se…

-Es… extraño…

Jackie pensó un poco y se guardó la joya en el bolsillo

-¿Que es extraño?

-Dices que es un grupo… ¿No?

-Si…

-¿Entonces por qué no te atacan todos juntos? Por qué se dispersaron…

Star negó con la cabeza no comprendía, Jackie silbo a su guerricornio

-Suficientes emociones por hoy, te llevare de vuelta

-Si…

Star no sabía que pasaba, pero pensaba que quizás fue un error desquitarse con esa creatura de lo enojada que estaba con Jackie en ese momento, ninguna de las dos hablo en el camino hasta que se quedaron en el mismo lugar donde había partido apenas un par de horas antes, Star bajo del guerricornio en silencio y Jackie la siguió

-Me dio gusto volver a verte –Jackie-

-Yo… no se… yo… ¡HA EN SERIO NO SE SI GOLPEARTE!

Jackie la miro inexpresiva y se encogió de hombros, volteando para subirse al guerricornio

-Lo siento pero…tu tuviste quizás tus razones y no se que paso en esos siete años pero… me gustaría comprender ¿por qué hiciste eso? Destrozaste a marco…

-Te lo he dicho, tengo mis razones

-A mí también me gustaría saberlas

Las dos chicas dieron un brinco, de entre las sombras salió Marco, Jackie se puso pálida

-Mar… Marco…

Marco paso al lado de Star sin notarla siquiera, mirando fijamente a Jackie

-Tu y yo vamos a hablar

-Si hablaremos… pero… pero no ahora ¿si? No en este momento

-¡HA SI NO VAS A HUIR DE NUEVO!

-Trasero de pollo

Marco cayo al sueño dormido

-¿PERO QUE RAYOS?

-Aprendes mucho de alguien viviendo siete años con el… me voy ahora despertara en cinco minutos

Jackie no dio oportunidad a hacer o decir nada más simplemente subió al guerricornio, las pezuñas de este brillaron y empezó a correr sobre el agua pero Star hubiera jurado ver pequeñas lagrimas salir de los ojos de Jackie, aunque eso no le importó, solo corrió a Marco

-¿Marco estas bien? Despierta…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Star dio un salto cuando Marco de golpe abrió los ojos y se levantó pero después miro a su alrededor y suspiro, levantándose

-Se fue de nuevo… ¿Verdad?

-Si… yo… debí detenerla pero

Marco volteo a ver a Star y a pesar de su sonrisa, Star quedo helada jamás había visto tanta tristeza en los ojos de su amigo

-No es tu culpa Star

Se acercó y tomo su mano, jalándola un poco, sorprendiéndose de que estaba helada

-Vamos volvamos a casa

-No… yo…

-Nada de excusas… sígueme

-Star necesito…

-Si me dices necesito estar solo te noqueare y te llevare a rastras a casa y Jackie acaba de mostrarme cómo hacerlo sin que puedas evitarlo

Marco la miro un segundo y suspiro resignado volviendo a la casa, Star camino a su lado tranquilamente y sin decir nada pensando rápidamente que hacer para animar un poco a Marco, al entrar en la casa, Star lo miro severa

-A tu habitación

Marco suspiro un poco y camino subiendo las escaleras, sin darse cuenta de que Star hacia brillar un poco su anillo y recitaba rápidamente un conjuro a sus espaldas, llegaron al segundo piso y Marco se detuvo en una habitación

-Bueno hasta…

-Tú y yo vamos a entrar, Marco, no creas que me quedare afuera

Marco la miro un segundo y por un momento Star vio que estaba enfadado pero de nuevo no dijo nada, solo entro en la habitación, Star sonrió y camino junto a el, la habitación era grande y confortable, con una gran chimenea de piedra y en vez de una pared había una ventana, comprendió la forma de actuar de Jackie ya que desde ese lugar se veía perfectamente el punto donde esta le había hablado y habían sido cubiertas solo por las rocas, se preguntó por qué Jackie había estado ahí si sabía si podían verla hasta que comprendió… con las luces encendidas se podía ver a Marco.

-¿Y ahora? Ya estamos en la ha habitación

-Wow que bonita vista tienes

Star corrió a una de las paredes mirándola contenta, Marco se acerco

-Mira Star yo… necesito dormir…

-Claro que no, no necesitas dormir hoy

-¿he?

-Esto es lo que necesitas

La puerta se abrió y Star entro en la habitación, Marco vio que tenía la misma sonrisa vacía que tenía el clon que había hecho de Marco ese día, Star movió su varita y frente a la cama, con vista al ventanal apareció una mesita de cristal, ahí la falsa Star puso una bandeja con dos tazas de chocolate caliente, desapareciendo en un segundo, Star se sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana y Marco, después de un segundo, se sentó a su lado, por unos momentos los dos no hicieron nada, solamente bebieron de sus tazas en total silencio, hasta que Marco después de varios minutos puso la taza de chocolate en la mesita sin mirar a Star

-¿Tu… sabias que vendría?

-No, no sabía nada hasta que apareció frente a mi

Marco estuvo algunos minutos más en silencio y suspiro

-¿Te dijo porque me odia?

-Ella…

Star recordó lo que le dijo Jackie de sus sentimientos mirando la pequeña piedra que había quedado de ese interrogatorio, quizás Jackie se la había dejado para que comprobara que era real y no había mentido

-No te odia… solo eso puedo decirte

-Entonces… quizás te digo que hice… para… para que se fuera…

La voz de Marco se quebró un poco, aunque se notaba que hacia grandes esfuerzos por contenerse, cuando Star dejo la taza de chocolate en la mesa y volteo mirándolo, antes de que Marco se diera cuenta, ella estaba abrazándolo, como lo hacían de niños cuando se sentían solos, Marco la abrazo y lloro en silencio unos segundos, aferrándose a Star tirándola en la cama, pero esto no le importó a la chica solo lo dejo desahogarse sabiendo que lo necesitaba, notando todo el dolor que transmitía ese llanto, Star lo abrazo con más fuerza solo dejando que se desahogara, sorprendida, en el mes que llevaban viviendo juntos, Marco no había demostrado toda esa tristeza, él se había estado guardando todo por ella.

Jackie llego con el unicornio al otro lado del océano, cerca de la casa que le había señalado a Star solo esperando que a Marco no se le ocurriera ir a verla, la bajar del unicornio se limpió varias lagrimas que salían de su rostro mientras este desaparecía, se preguntaba por qué le había dado a Star esa piedra de la verdad ya que si Star se había hecho mejor en la magia, algo que era casi seguro para ella, se daría cuenta de que esa piedra había respondido una cuarta pregunta un tiempo atrás, la pregunta que prácticamente había acabado su vida, suspiro un poco cuando sintió un pequeño bulto en su bolsillo al querer sacar sus llaves y al sacarlo vio la pequeña joya que había encontrado esa noche en la playa, Jackie no la había relacionado con la creatura que había salido del agua, de repente levanto la vista, hacia escuchado un sonido

-¿Quien… quien está ahí?

Miro a su alrededor nerviosa, cuando de repente sintió una terrible presión en el cuello, Jackie abrió los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como el aire dejaba de entrar a sus pulmones, su cuerpo entero se levantó mientras ella movía manos y piernas intentando zafarse hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento, aun así, la presión no se detenía

-Matarla solo complicara tus planes, te sugiero que la sueltes

Jackie cayó al suelo, inconsciente, Toffe camino tranquilamente, viendo una pequeña silueta que apenas se dibujaba en la atmosfera, Toffe vio como la pequeña joya se elevaba

-Me llevare eso –Toffe-

-¿Quieres intentarlo?

Se escuchó el sonido de una espada desenvainándose, Toffe lo miro sin expresión, cuando de repente algo salió detrás de la joya y esta desapareció de repente

-Lo siento me quedo con esto jejejeje

La acompañante de Toffe rio pero de repente este abrió mucho los ojos

-¡IDIOTA CORRE!

Ella no comprendía que pasaba solamente vio como el aire frente a ella se veía extraño y supo que había un cuerpo frente a ella, de repente Toffe golpeo algo invisible apartándolo de ahí

-¡CORRE AHORA MISMO! –Toffe-

-¡SII!

En ese momento, se vio un destello y en el hoyo en la arena empezó a aparecer una creatura, era alto y tenía una armadura totalmente blanca y una capa, además de una espada en su cinturón, pero solo se ilumino su armadura y capa, que parecía estar moviéndose por si sola, además de eso apareció una corona en el aire, la creatura puso la mano en el suelo justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de huir y de repente se quedó quieta, sus piernas estaban congeladas hasta la rodilla

-¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!

En ese momento vio como la espada iba hacia ella para decapitarla

-¡ESPERA! Te la daremos –Toffe-

La espada se detuvo frente a ella, una voz fría y cruel se escuchó haciendo que a la chica se le erizara la piel

-De todos modos la obtendré al matarla

-Si…pero después yo te matare… ¿Porque no solo me evitas molestias y obtienes lo que buscabas? –Toffe volteo a ver a la- Dale la joya

La chica suspiro y la dejo caer, el guante blanco la sujeto y después desapareció por completo junto con la joya azul

-¡Un placer haberlo conocido majestad

Toffe sonrió burlón y de repente el hielo desapareció, la chica cayo de rodillas temblando un poco por el frio

-¿Majestad? ¿Lo conoces?

-Era un noble que huyo hace tiempo a este mundo, sabía que podríamos encontrarlo, mientras estaba en la tierra sus guardianes vieron que era alguien indigno del cargo, poderoso pero cruel y despiadado, así que algunos por decisión propia y otros engañados lo traicionaron

-Ha… ¿como sea, porque las piedritas?

-Sus guardianes se esparcieron por el mundo después de su traición, pero eran seres mágicos, esas piedras guardan el poder de cada una pero solo el quiere usarlo

-¿Y porque es invisible?

-Es un espíritu, murió… pero sus poderes le permiten seguir existiendo en este mundo, por eso necesita las joyas, cada vez que toma una se vuelve mas poderoso.

-Ha… entonces…

La chica se paso roja mirando al suelo apenada

-Lo lamento, debí huir de inmediato como me dijiste…

Toffe la ignoro, acercándose a Jackie, puso su mano en el cuello de la joven y se levanto

-Está viva –Toffe-

-Que… alivio…

La chica temblaba un poco por el frio, pero empezaba a mover las piernas para des entumecerlas después de haberlas tenido congeladas, Toffe levanto a Jackie con cuidado

-¿Hey que vas a hacerle? –Chica-

Toffe no dijo nada solo la llevo a su casa, una pequeña casita casi pegada a la playa, susurrando un conjuro mientras caminaba, la puerta de la casa se abrió, Toffe entro recostó a Jackie en el sillón y salió encontrándose con la mirada traviesa de la joven

-Le diré lo pervertida que eres

La chica pensó un segundo… y se puso roja

-¡NO NO NO NO NO NO TE ATREVAS NO TOFFE NO!

Toffe siguió caminando sin hacerle caso a la chica que empezó a rogarle que guardara silencio y ambos se perdieron en la oscuridad.

En la casa de la playa, Marco se encontraba recostado en la cama con Star a su lado, pero nervioso, solo mirando las estrellas por la ventana y no a la chica, apenas hacia unos minutos había recuperado la compostura, pero sorprendido… sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima… todo ese tiempo aunque no ocultaba estar triste, si evitaba mencionar que tanto, jamás se sinceró ni hablo con nadie…

-Star… lo…

-Por lo que he visto… ella tiene una casa cerca de aquí… y tú y ella venían seguido…

-Si… así fue…

-Seguro te trae muchos recuerdos

-Si… creo que más que ningún otro lugar…

-Aun así me trajiste

-¿He? Claro que te traje… digo… solo… cuando mi antigua clase se reúne es aquí porque es el lugar más conveniente para todos, algunos estudian, otros trabajan o viven en otras ciudades… ese… ese fue el argumento de Jackie que hizo que mis padres acabaran comprando este sitio… y tu… no has parado de hablar de que querías ver a los demás si podías… todo este mes…

Marco volteo a ver a Star

-No podría dejar que algo como lo que paso evitara que cumplieras eso, solo estarás un año a…

Marco abrió los ojos cuando Star, levantándose, le dio un beso en los labios, aunque de inmediato se alejó un poco, sonrojada, Marco la miraba como si no pudiera creérselo

-S… star…

-Ya basta… de tonterías… hiciste algo así por mi y crees… que no podrá apreciarlo… o que sentiré más afecto hacia ti… tu…

Marco la tomo de la barbilla acercándola a él y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, en un pequeño y cálido beso, ambos se separaron y Star se levantó de repente, colorada, no sabía si ese comportamiento en Marco era por cómo se sentía en ese momento y no quería aprovecharse

-Yo… iré a dormir ya… de acuerdo…

-Si… eso…eso…

-Buenas noches Marco

Star no volteo a verlo… pero era solamente para ocultar la inmensa sonrisa que había en su cara mientras Marco solo la miro salir, sorprendido de lo ligero que se sentía… y de lo feliz… sintió de repente una fuerte oleada de cariño hacia Star…

En otra habitación, Tom y Jana miraban a través de un portal lo que pasaba en la habitación

-no tuvieron sexo, págame –Tom-

Jana dijo una palabrota y le paso cinco dólares a Tom el cual rio

-Le diré a Star que le robaste un hechizo para espiarla

-No le robe nada! Solo… una vez lo leí en ese diario que tenía hace años y… lo adapte para usarlo con magia demoniaca… es todo… además tu eres quien quiere espiarlos a mí no me interesa

-Si aja…

Jana se levantó estirándose, el espectáculo había terminado, Tom chasqueo los dedos haciendo desaparecer el espejo

-Aun así, no puedo creer que Star… apenas hace un mes regreso! Pero parece tan…

-¿Enamorada? Esos dos se gustan desde hace años todos lo sabíamos… es obvio que lo está, solo hace falta ver los celos que tuvo en la mañana con Britney

-Vamos no fue para tanto un par de groseri…

Jana abrió la puerta del closet, dentro estaba Britney, congelada en un bloque de metal al puro estilo Han Solo

-¿No estaba tan celosa?

-Ha… sigue viva…

-Si… le diré que la libere mañana antes de irnos

-No quieres que intente hacerlo?

-No…

Jana volteo a ver a la chica petrificada

-Después de todo, también me hizo varias a mi

Cerro la puerta del closet.

Y aquí acaba este capítulo, como prometí algunas respuestas sobre lo que está sucediendo.

La pequeña escena de Jackie con Star no quería ponerla tan pronto… pero al final acabe haciéndolo porque Jackie tendrá más protagonismo próximamente.

El momentito Starco espero me haya quedado bien aunque al igual que la conversación de Jackie con Star lo adelante, pero estaban desde el principio pensados para suceder al mismo tiempo así que no me quedo otro remedio.

Espero que me haya quedado bien el capítulo y actualizar más pronto la próxima vez (solo espero x.x)

Próximo capitulo, Star se pone en contacto con más monstruos para investigar por qué quieren asesinarla.

Jackie va en busca de Toffe

Y por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir, hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 9

Una pequeña aclaración:

Este fic fue planeado cuando la serie apenas había comenzado y en ese tiempo creía que el inframundo donde vivía Tom estaba era el de la tierra, no de Mewni, por lo que para esta historia así será por lo que lugares como el palacio de los Lucitor o lava lake se encuentran en la tierra.

Jackie no lograba ver nada, no sabía que sucedía, solamente sentía como su garganta se cerraba, como intentaba escapar, como todo se ponía oscuro

-HAAAAAAAAAAAA! Pe… pero… HA!

Jackie se levantó rápidamente de su sillón y al moverse cayó al suelo, se levantó jadeando, asustada y adolorida, cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su sala de estar, no entendía que pasaba se levantó y se froto el cuello adolorida, no recordaba nada, miro alrededor no recordaba ni cuando había entrado

-Habré… tomado después… de que Marco… pero…

Agito su cabeza, sintió una oleada de dolor al recordar el rostro de Marco, decepcionado y entristecido, se dejó caer en el sillón aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero presentía que había algo más que debía recordar… hasta que rápidamente fue a su computadora recordando algo

-Gracias por ser tan obsesivo chico seguridad

Dijo para si con la voz un poco entrecortada mientras abría una página que mostraba varias imágenes alrededor de la casa, algo que Marco había colocado una vez por miedo a que alguien entrara mientras no estuvieran, abrió los ojos sorprendida al verse así misma estrangulada por algo que ella no veía, simplemente su cuerpo se elevaba, mientras poco a poco dejaba de moverse, pero después algo más paso, un hombre apareció de la nada hablando a lo que fuera que la atacaba y una chica había intentado tomar algo, finalmente parecía que todo pasaba pero el hombre la tomo en sus brazos y la metió a su casa, Jackie se levantó, si no tuviera un video no creería que eso pudiera ser verdad, salió de su casa y en la arena vio claramente hielo, que aunque no era tanto como el que veía en el video aún era suficiente para notarlo a simple vista, se acercó asombrada y de repente noto algo entre el hielo, era la chapa de una bota de motociclista congelada, entro a la casa y vio de nuevo la imagen, la chica estaba vestida como si fuera a algún concierto, Jackie pensó un poco… no iba a llamar a la policía… pensó en decirle a Star pero después negó con la cabeza, no iba a meterse más de lo que ya había hecho y no quería ver a Marco, no en ese momento, abrió una puerta y entro en una habitación llena de polvorientas cajas llenas de libros y después de abrir varias se encontró con un grueso libro, lo abrió y sonrió maliciosa.

-Veamos quien eres…

Dijo para sí misma mientras leía un conjuro, la plaquita de metal empezó a girar apuntando a un lugar, flotando unos centímetros sobre la mesa, Jackie levanto la placa con la mano, abrió la mano y la plaquita levitando un par de centímetros apuntaba a la misma dirección a la que Jackie miraba

-Perfecto…

Marco se levantó al sentir el sol en su rostro, se sentó en la cama mirando la playa a lo lejos y sonrió, esos meses él no había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con su padres, sobre cómo se sentía de solo, se sentía mucho mejor en ese momento de lo que se había sentido desde que Jackie lo abandono y en ese momento recordó a Star sintiendo una ola de cariño hacia ella, se vistió aunque solo con una camisa sin mangas y un short y salió de la habitación pensando en bajar a desayunar, habían acordado quedarse otro día más en la playa, tanto por que Star no había ido en años como por que no querían otro viaje tan pronto por si afectaba a Jana, bajo a la sala pensando en que desayunaría, seguro de que ya se habían levantado los demás, cuando de repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe, la vidriera que iba a la playa estallo y justo frente a Dipper se estrelló con tal fuerza que se clavó en la pared… una pelota de vóley ball… por el agujero de la ventana entro Star corriendo y de repente se detuvo

-MARCO ESTAS BIEN! ¡Ha… sí parece que no te mato ESTA BIEN!

Star grito hacia la ventana y después sonrió hacia Marco, este no pudo evitar quedársele viendo embobado, Star traía un pequeño sostén de bikini y unos shorts, pero después agito la cabeza

-Ha… pero que paso?

-Nada nada solo Tom y yo estamos jugando un poco… sal a ayudarme ¿Si? Sola no puedo con el… ha y no te preocupes por esto

Star chasqueo los dedos y el agujero de la pared desapareció, después apunto su mano hacia la ventana y los trozos de vidrio se levantaron y la repararon, sonrió a ver a Marco

-Anda te espero afuera!

Star salió corriendo, aunque esa vez, por arte de magia, el ventanal se abrió antes de que Star llegara, Marco solo la miro un segundo y se levantó corriendo tras ella, Tom y Star lo estaban esperando, había una red de vóley ball que el día anterior no estaba, un marcador que brillaba y una cancha dibujada que supuso que serían obra de Star

-Bueno tu eres conmigo, vamos!

-Crees que de todos modos me vas a ganar! Vas a tener que pagar Star!

-Pagar? –Marco-

-SI! ¡MARCO AYÚDAME QUIERE ABUSAR DE MI!

-Abusar? –Marco-

-Hey no es cierto solo apostaste que…

-SI ES CIERTO! Conozco todas tus mañas recuérdalo, tú quieres abusar de mi

Star lo señalo con una expresión de desconfianza que Marco no veía… desde que de niña lo acusaba de que se robaría sus nachos si iba al baño, haciendo que Marco riera, Star sonrió y de repente Tom lanzo al aire la pelota y la golpeo con una fuerza tremenda hacia Marco, este se sorprendió ya que Tom claramente usaba su fuerza demoniaca pero reacciono rápidamente juntando sus dos manos y golpeo la pelota con fuerza elevándola, Star rápidamente reacciono y salto golpeando la pelota hacia Tom, la altura a la que salto y la velocidad del balón le indicaron a Marco que estaba usando su verdadera fuerza.

Tom se sorprendió al ver la pelota y rápidamente la regreso, pero sorprendiéndose, Star aunque físicamente era mucho más fuerte que un humano no se comparaba con él, Marco era apenas mucho más fuerte que un humano promedio, pero tan pronto empezaron a jugar juntos se coordinaron como si siempre hubieran practicado juntos, Tom sabía que todos los días varias horas entrenaban juntos pero no creyó que se coordinaran y entrenaran tan bien, rápidamente la pelota fue hacia el lado de la cancha de Tom… este no iba a llegar y…

-OYE ESO ES TRAMPA! –Marco-

-No… dijo que podía usar poderes

-Quien lo dijo? –Marco-

-Bueno… eso fue… a cambio de que fuéramos dos contra uno cuando despertaras…

Star lo miro un poco nerviosa, Marco lo miro y se golpeó en la frente, pero rápidamente reacciono cuando la pelota se elevó y Tom la golpeo con fuerza hacia su lado

-COMO SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A GANARLE! –Marco-

-No puede manejarla excepto como lo haría un jugador más en su equipo

-Y SE SUPONE QUE ESO AYUDARA!

-Pues…

Star le sonrió a Marco y golpeo la pelota de vuelta, Tom sonrió recordando…

-Flash back 1-

Star caminaba lentamente por la casa, despacio… despacio… en la oscuridad… sin hacer ningún rui…

-Buscabas esto?

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La luz de la sala se encendió haciendo que Star diera un brinco, frente a ella se encontraba Tom y a su lado estaba la Britney congelada en carbonita

-Ha… así que ahí estaba… bueno… gracias por guardármela voy a deshacerme de ella…

-Para nada, esto es mío… sabes cómo son las cosas Star vas a tener que pagarme si quieres que te ayude con este asunto

-¿QUE? Es… ha… este… ¿Qué quieres?

Star se desinflo mientras Tom sonreía, los dos estuvieron discutiendo más de una hora hasta que finalmente, sacaron a la chica a la playa, la alejaron un poco y Star la descongelo con su varita, asegurándose de que no pudiera verlos, Britney se levantó tomándose la cabeza

-¿He? Donde… ¡MIERDA OTRA VEZ ME EMBORRACHE! Rayos…

Tambaleándose y sobándose la cabeza se fue hacia la tienda que Jackie y Star habían visitado horas antes, Tom y Star se miraron y rieron un poco

-Fin del flash back 1-

-Flash back 2-

Star se encontraba en la playa creando una cancha de vóley ball con su varita cuando Tom se acercó mirándola

-Vaya nada mal…

-Sí, recordé que jugamos hace mucho en lava lake y quise intentarlo, creo que a Marco le gusta

-Si... pero no es muy bueno

-Han jugado?

-A veces llevaba a Jackie y jugábamos en Lava Lake… jamás pudieron ganarnos a Jana y a mi

-Ha si? Te apuesto a que te ganamos si su compañera soy yo

-Claro dos contra uno

-Bueno… ya se, con tus poderes

-De acuerdo… entonces hagámoslo interesante, Star, si estas tan confiada, entonces apostemos lo que me prometiste que me darás por ayudarte con el asunto de la chica petrificada

-Bueno… está bien eso… si Marco y yo ganamos me libro de ese compromiso

-Y si pierden, será el doble

Star miro a Tom… trago saliva… pero la perspectiva que el daba de librarse de lo que habían acordado horas antes era demasiado tentadora.

-Echo…

-Fin del flash back 2-

Tom rápidamente reacciono cuando la pelota iba hacia él, trastabillo golpeo la pelota y esta golpeo en la red, el marcador brillo un poco, pero Marco no volteo a ver el numero

-SI! UN PUNTO PARA NOSOTROS! –Star-

-Bueno… fue suerte…

Tom uso su magia para regresar la pelota hacia Star, esta se alejó un poco y golpeo con fuerza tremenda la pelota que fue como una bala hacia Tom, pero este la detuvo y la golpeo de vuelta, Marco logro devolverla, pero al golpearla sintió un gran dolor en su mano

-RAYOS! NO USEN TANTA FUERZA ESTO ES UN JUEGO!

-NO! Esto es en serio! Vamos perdiendo! Y no quiero ni pensar que va a pasar si gana

-VAMOS PERDIENDO?

-Si…. Este… llevábamos un ratito jugando antes de que despertaras…

-HEY USTEDES!

Marco y Star voltearon arriba, de donde venía la voz y abrieron los ojos, cubierto de fuego Tom sonreía a cinco metros del suelo, la pelota estaba justo frente a el

-PONGAN ATENCIÓN!

Golpeo la pelota con una fuerza tremenda, Star y Marco no pudieron reaccionar cuando esta se estrelló en el espacio entre ambos causando una gran nube de arena, cuando esta se disipo, los dos se quedaron mirando la pelota profundamente enterrada en el suelo

-Rayos… -Star-

-Bueno… entonces él puede usar su fuerza y telequinesis… ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Rayos –Marco-

Marco tomo el balón, Star y él se miraron y de repente voltearon a ver a Tom con una sonrisa que hizo que el demonio tuviera un escalofrió

-Ha… chicos?

-Saca

Star le arrojo la pelota a Tom tranquilamente, pero por alguna razón este se sentía nervioso… aun así saco, por el miedo no aplico mucha fuerza, la pelota pazo la red, Star le pego… y Tom solo alcanzo a ver el balón a un milímetro de su cara, rápidamente se hizo a un lado, el balón no lo golpeo, pero siguió adelante y fue a estrellarse con muchísima fuerza en una roca, dejando el agujero en esta

-PERO QUE? –Tom-

-Bueno Tom… un punto para nosotros –Star-

-Si… yo… voy por la pelota…

Tom balcón de miedo dio media vuelta y fue a recogerla, Marco miraba de reojo a Star intimidad por su mirada era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de forma tan… cruel

-Ha… Star… no exageras un poco?

Star volteo a verlo

-No voy… a pagar… esa apuesta Marco…

Marco trago saliva muy asustado sin saber por que

-Bue… bueno…

De repente Marco recordó que al parecer Tom sabía lo que había pasado a Star y no había dicho nada…

-Bueno… ha… ahí va la pelota

Tom nervioso les arrojo la pelota, Star sonrió y le paso está a Marco…

-ESPERA ESO ES TRAMPA!

Grito Tom rápidamente cuando Marco la arrojo al aire y luego la golpeo con una poderosa patada tomando al demonio como objetivo, este rápidamente se aparto

-PERO QUIEREN MATARME! –Tom-

-Si –Los dos-

Tom trago saliva, pero cuando la siguiente pelota voló hacia el rápidamente reacciono golpeándola la pelota paso por encima de la red justo hacia el rostro de Star, pero esta vio como la mano de Marco se ponía en medio, Marco lanzo un grito, pero hizo que la pelota se elevara hacia la parte de la cancha de Tom

-MARCO!

Star fue a velo, ignorando como Tom golpeaba con fuerza la pelota y esta aterrizaba justo al lado de ella, Marco tenía un gran moretón en el brazo

-No… no fue nada…

-Seguro?

-Sí, vamos

-Como… que se lo están tomando muy en serio chicos –Tom-

Star lo miro y tomo la pelota, golpeándola con muchísima fuerza, atravesando la red como si no fuera nada y pegándole justo a Tom en la cara este cayo con la mano en esta pero rápidamente se levantó, aunque mareado

-OYE QUE FUE ESO!  
-Nada… seguimos?

Star ahora sí que se veía enojada, pero Tom también, gruñeron enfadados mirándose el uno al otro…

Jana se levantó bostezando, estirándose un poco, notando como Tom ya no estaba, pero eso no la sorprendió el solía levantarse mucho antes, miro el closet que estaba abierto y suspiro, esperaba aprovecharse un poco de Britney antes de soltarla, salió de la recamara y empezó a buscar a Tom cuando vio un marcador que no estaba ahí antes… salió y…

-Pero que paso aquí?

-Ha… hola… Jana…

En el centro de una pintada y ahora muy agujerada cancha, se encontraban Star, Marco y Tom en el suelo, jadeando agotados, Jana se acercó mirándolos como si nada pasara

-Ha… hola cariño –Tom-

-Hola Jana –Star y Marco-

-Que hacían he?

-Ha… este... nada nada en serio nada

Marco volteo a ver a Star sorprendido de lo nerviosa que parecía, pero de repente se movió raro y toco su brazo donde había detenido el golpe de Star, le dolía mucho

-Ha… bueno nada he?

-Si si si si si no pasó nada… -Star-

-Y no pasara nada?

Jana miro a Star con una mirada que a Marco por lo general le decía "Te voy a joder…"

-No… bueno… HA NO PUEDE SER!

Star había volteado a ver el marcador, Marco también lo volteo a ver y suspiro, mientras Tom reía, en el marcador decía Star: 6 puntos, Tom: 285

-PERO COMO RAYOS PASO ESO? –Star-

Como si la oyera el marcador hizo desaparecer los números y empezaron a ver imágenes del partido, imágenes como Marco pateando el balón, la pelota atravesando la red, la pelota aterrizando fuera de la cancha por la fuerza de los golpes de Star… la chica rápidamente hizo un cálculo y se dio cuenta de que cada vez que cometían una falta, el tablero le había dado un punto a Tom, mientras que Tom aunque también había jugado rudo, no había hecho tanta trampa ya que habían acordado que el uso de sus poderes era permitido en el juego, Star suspiro

-Ya que… -Star-

-Ya que… ¿Qué? –Jana-

-bueno cariño, digamos que vas a tener a quien te atienda esta semana que estaré fuera, Star va a cuidarte, estará atenta a TODO lo que necesites

-ESA ERA LA APUESTA? –Marco-

-SI! SOLO ERAN TRES DÍAS, PERO AHORA…. Ha… ya que

Star se dejó caer a la arena agotada, Marco no pudo hacer más que reír al verla mientras Tom se acercaba a Jana dándole un beso y caminando a la casa

-Bueno tu trabajo empieza… -Tom-

-El lunes, 6 am en palacio –Jana-

-Ya oíste a la jefa

-Si… si…

-Pero mientras tanto… cariño, desayuno

-No puedes esperar a que…

-NO!

Jana cogió la mano de Tom y lo jalo dentro de la casa, Marco y Star los miraron y no pudieron evitar reír, Tom por lo general era muy alguien amigable pero autoritario y un poco controlador… pero Jana era mucho peor, sabiendo cómo salirse con la suya siempre

-Así que la apuesta era… ¿Ser sirvienta de Jana una semana? ¿Eso era lo terrible que te pasaría?

-Bueno pues… si… ha… lo siento Marco…

-Tranquila… hubiera hecho lo mismo… además no sabes lo que te espera

-Pero tú me ayudaras… ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí puedo, pero es Jana… ¿Acaso no crees que ya pensó que te ayudaría y que ya está planeando también como aprovecharse de mi al máximo esa semana?

-… … … Ok buen punto…

Ambos sonrieron sentados en la arena, aunque estaban en silencio ambos se sorprendieron de que no fuera un silencio incomodo, de repente Marco rio un poco

-Que sucede?

-Que… no se… solo… necesitaba algo como esto... solo salir y divertirme un poco… como antes

-Si… no sé por qué dejaste de hacerlo

Star sonrió, aunque conocía probablemente la respuesta de Marco, esta seria "Lo hacía con Jackie" pero para su sorpresa…

-La última vez que me divertí así fue contigo, ese día en el parque de atracciones

-Ha… ¿Estas bromeando cierto?

Marco negó con la cabeza haciendo que Star se pusiera roja, esta desvió la mirada

-Vaya… Marco, que vida tan aburrida has tenido entonces sin mi

-OYE!

-Que? Es cierto… solo trabajas, dices que estudias, luego trabajas…

Star volteo a ver a Marco con una enorme sonrisa

-No hubiera estado mal que te fueras de vacaciones con tus padres… olvidaras todo como hoy

-Si vienes conmigo

De repente los 2 se quedaron en silencio, Star estaba muy roja, Marco también… y en ese momento pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir abriendo mucho los ojos, negó con la cabeza, Star comprendió que pasaba, ese viaje lo haría el con Jackie, sería su viaje de bodas

-Lo siento no puedo… olvida lo que te dije Star… yo…

Star se inclinó hacia el dándole la mano para que se levantara, Marco volteo a verla y se puso rojo

-No… no te preocupes –Marco-

Los dos se sonrieron y….

-Hey Star te está viendo el escote mejor levántate –Jana-

Star se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y ambos retrocedieron rápido de un brinco haciendo que Jana riera a carcajadas, justo antes de darse media vuelta y meterse de nuevo a la casa, Star volteo a ver a Marco roja, mientras este se levantaba

-Haaa yo no…

-Jajaja si… no…no te preocupes… aunque… no me molestaría… igual yo te veo estas desde que era chica ¿Recuerdas?

Como broma Star le pico la panza a Marco como lo había echo años atrás cuando este volvió de la dimensión de Heckapo haciendo que ambos rieran

-Gracias Star…

-Ya me dijiste gracias y anoche también… así que… deja de hacerlo eso hacen los amigos… bueno tengo que ir a darme una ducha tengo arena pegada por todos lados

Star hizo una mueca y camino hacia la casa, aunque Marco noto como esta meneaba las caderas suavemente al caminar y algo le dijo que sabía que el la veía, Star entro en la casa volteo… y se puso roja al ver las sonrisas traviesas de Tom y Jana

-Ha… que? –Star-

-Nada nada –Tom-

-Solo estamos aquí disfrutando del espectáculo –Jana-

-No… algo están planeando… no… más bien tu estas planeando algo

Star volteo a ver a Jana que sonrió con picardía, pero no dijo nada

-Si… tu estas planeando algo Jana-banana

-Ha si?... quieres acusarme Star? ¿Justo cuando estarás a mi servicio una semana?

Ambas se miraron a los ojos… y Star retrocedió tragando saliva

-Bue… bueno… ammm… creo que subiré…

-Usa el baño de Marco el principal tiene la regadera rota

Star asintió subiendo las escaleras, tan pronto no podría oírlos Tom volteo a Jana

-Bien cariño tu estas tramando algo

-Ha, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque antes hechizaste el baño de Marco, te atrape haciéndolo ¿Recuerdas?

-Bueno… tranquilo no es nada solo una precaución para que Marco no la vea

-Que no la?

En ese momento Marco entro en la habitación haciendo que Tom se callara, este miro a Jana un segundo… y siguió adelante, Jana sabía que ya estaba pensando las cosas horribles que le haría estando a su cargo, después simplemente subió al segundo piso

-Hey Mar… auch…

Tom miro con rencor a Jana

-Pero que te pasa?

-Nada… y no te preocupes, Marco no podrá ver a Star ni escucharla mientras no entre al baño solo quiero comprobar algo…

Star subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto sacando ropa limpia, después solo por si acaso fue a ver la regadera del baño del segundo piso y suspiro, estaba totalmente rota y después enrojeció recordando que había sido ella en la noche quien la había roto simplemente al acordarse de lo que había pasado con Jackie ya que aun con lo que esta le había contado, Star no consideraba justificado lo que había hecho, después camino de regreso a la recamara de Marco y entro, tal como Jana le había dicho había un gran baño en esta, Star entro y encendió la regadera cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa cuando el agua empezó a caer sobre ella, mientras se duchaba solo pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido esos días, lo que Marco había hecho por ella, ya le parecía mucho que él hubiera hecho ese viaje y esa reunión solo para que tuviera un lindo momento pero además de eso, Marco había sufrido por esa decisión, el sabia los recuerdos que tenía en ese lugar y todo lo que sufriría pero lo había aceptado por ella, Star sentía su corazón latir como loco al recordarlo, dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que empezaba a tener por el de nuevo… pero se sentía triste y desanimada por ello, recordando como Marco ya estaba enamorado de alguien, aun a pesar de lo que había pasado todo ese dolor que Marco tenia le decía a Star lo mucho que Marco quería a Jackie y que eso aún no se iba, ella en cambio sí se iría en unos meses… que tan egoísta debía ser para querer que el volviera con ella a Mewni en ese momento… borro esos pensamientos de su mente pero no lo que había pasado esa noche con Marco.

Marco subió a su recamara, mirando alrededor, extrañado, claramente había visto huellas de sandalias mojadas entrar en esta y no eran suyas, pensó por un momento que Star estaría usando su ducha pero la abrió y no vio a nadie dentro, la cerro de nuevo y se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta de su recamara, tomo ropa y abrió la puerta de su baño pensando que no estaría de más arreglar el seguro si es que Star usaría ese baño, sonrió un poco sintiendo una oleada de cariño hacia Star… entro al baño… y al entrar vio como de repente Star aparecía frente a el…

Star se recargo en la pared de la ducha, solo deseando sentir más del placer que en ese momento le daban sus manos, solo recordando esa noche, donde Marco la había besado, sintiendo que aunque el claramente no estaba pensando bien ella le habría permitido seguir adelante es el intentaba algo más, sin darse cuenta una de sus manos había empezado a acariciar sus senos pensando ella interiormente que aunque estaba muy desarrollada y ya nadie le diría tabla como cuando era joven estaba lejos de tener la figura que en ese momento Jackie tenia, se sintió un poco celosa pero también excitada pensando que a pesar de eso… de no haberse detenido habrían sido las manos de Marco las que acariciaran su cuerpo… su otra había ya tiempo se había a su entrepierna y en ese momento la habitación solo tenía el sonido de sus gemidos mientras aceleraba el ritmo de sus caricias… casi llegando al clímax…

-Mmm… MARCO!

-STAR!

-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Star lanzo un grito fuerte sonriendo cuando prácticamente escucho la voz de Marco al momento de llegar al clímax… volteo… y vio a Marco solo con un bóxer mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-PERO QUE! –Star-

-PERO QUE? –Marco-

-MARCO QUE HAC… HAAAAAAAA PERO QUE RAYOS!

-AHAAA STAR LO LO SIENTO!

Marco rápidamente volteo y trato de abrir la puerta y esta… estaba firmemente cerrada mientras Star cogía una toalla para cubrirse dándose cuenta de repente que la cortina del baño estaba recogida ella la había corrido al ducharse, no entendía que pasaba mientras Marco estiraba la puerta

-No abre… estamos atrapados…

-Jana… -Star-

Abajo Tom y Jana desayunaban, pero dando fugaces miraditas a la escalera del segundo piso

-Entonces…

-Vamos esos dos tarde o temprano van a tener que hablar de lo que sienten o siquiera… dar otro paso…

-Tú y yo no lo necesitamos

-Tu y yo nos quitábamos la ropa desde la primera cita, claro que no lo necesitamos nunca pero esos dos… bueno al menos tienen que quitarse las ganas antes de que hagan alguna tontería

-Entonces… los dejaste encerrados hasta que… ¿Hablen o algo?

-Sí, esa puerta no se abrirá hasta que…

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión que venía de la recamara del segundo piso…

-JANA VOY A MATARTE!

Los 2 miraron con ojos como platos el segundo piso, Jana se levantó y volteo a ver a Tom… y fue rápidamente hacia un armario, Tom se levantó y sin esperar nada corrió hacia este también ambos abrieron el armario y entraron, sin siquiera asegurar la puerta, esta se abrió después sola mostrando que estaba vacío, un segundo después Star bajaba las escaleras solo con su toalla, Marco iba detrás

-TE VOY HA! Se escapó… pero ya vera…

-Ha… Star…

-Que! Ha…

Star vio que Marco desviaba la mirada y de repente se puso roja, solo la había cogido para tapar con una mano su pecho por lo que detrás… Marco tenía una vista completa de su espalda y trasero, Marco rápidamente se volteo totalmente rojo y Star se acomodó la toalla

-Bue… bueno… -Marco-

-Ha… mejor… mejor yo… me termino…. De duchar si…

-Sí creo que eso… es lo mejor…

Star camino totalmente roja, por fin cayendo en la cuenta de que Marco la había visto gritar su nombre mientras se masturbaba, por un momento pensó en decirle a Marco que la acompañara y aprovechar el momento pero se arrepintió a último minuto, finalmente fue al baño y termino de ducharse, al salir Marco no estaba en ningún lado pero algunas de las prendas que había llevado para el viaje estaban sobre la cama, se vistió con una camisa de tirantes y un short y salió, Marco se encontraba en la sala

-Marco ya puedes usar la ducha

-ha… gracias Star

Star lo miro y lo que había pasado entre ellos se le borro de la mente al ver el semblante de Marco, este parecía aun pensativo y sus ojos estaban rojos, Marco entro en su habitación y Star pensó rápidamente… y después sonrió yendo a la cocina sacando rápidamente su varita esperando que aun recordara los conjuros, cuando algo pequeño y brillante entro por la ventana, una diminuta mariposas, Star la miro unos segundos y abrió mucho los ojos, rápidamente dejo todo y salió corriendo de la casa alejándose un poco hasta que vio a una familia, se trataba de un hombre alto y muy delgado, una mujer de cabello corto y negro y una niña pequeña, de no más de 3 años, los 3 al verla retrocedieron un par de pasos asustados

-Es… esperen no se asusten… ha… hola…

-Prin… tu eres la princesa Buterfly? En verdad?

-Si… si soy yo

Star sonrió intentando darle confianza a la pareja que solo la veían asustados, pero después la mujer súbitamente pareció tomar una decisión y caminando hacia Star se quitó en anillo, por unos segundos Star vio una forma verde y de reptil antes de que esta se lo volviera a poner y se convirtiera de nuevo en una mujer humana

-En tú mariposa… tú dices… que…

-Que los llevare de vuelta a Mewni, es verdad

Los 2 adultos se vieron con ilusión, aunque la niña no parecía entender nada

-En en verdad...? como lo hará? Creíamos que ya no se podía viajar

-bueno… dentro de 11 meses en la fecha que la mariposa les dijo abriré un portal, solo será una vez, atravesando ese portal llegaran a Mewni, irán todos conmigo y los dejare fuera del reino… solo se podrá abrir una vez, pero lo mantendré abierto hasta que el último de los monstruos que se presente haya cruzado

-Pero… se nos llevara a Mewni… no nos harán nada… los mewmanos… usted…

Star noto el miedo en la voz de la mujer y se acercó arrodillándose frente a ella, las marcas de sus mejillas brillaron haciendo que los 2 monstruos retrocedieran asustados, pero Star solo cerro los ojos

-Juro por el reino de Mewni que los llevare sanos y salvos de vuelta a su hogar y una vez llegado no ni yo ni el reino los atacara o dañara de ninguna manera excepto si son atacados primero.

Los dos monstruos se quedaron viendo a Star sorprendidos, no solo porque era algo extraño que la princesa de Mewni se inclinara frente a ellos si no porque su mano brillaba mientras ella hablaba, era aún para los monstruos el conocido que un contrato mágico no podía romperse y era justo lo que Star estaba haciendo en ese momento, el hombre se acercó a Star

-Ma… majestad…

-Ha… puedes llamarme Star…

-Star yo… de acuerdo confiamos en ti

Star levanto la mano y el monstruo la estrecho en ese momento el brillo se expandió al brazo del monstruo, pero después de unos segundos este desapareció, el monstruo miro su mano extrañado, pero sonrió

-Prin… Star… entonces…

Star se levantó y la mariposa fue y se paró en la cabeza de la niña haciéndola reír

-Ella se quedará con ustedes cuando sea el momento les avisare para que se reúnan

Los 3 asintieron y la mujer y la niña se alejaron pero el monstruo no lo hizo, Star lo miro extrañada

-Creo que… prin… Star… debería tener cuidado a partir de este momento

-He? ¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Cuando los portales se cerraron yo y mi esposa ya habíamos viajado pro dimensiones, sabíamos cómo ocultarnos y teníamos nuestros anillos… pero otros monstruos no… muchos monstruos quedaron aquí que han vivido en situaciones peores que incluso en Mewni… y la culpan a usted… cuídese princesa… no todos permitirán que hable con ellos como lo hicimos yo y mi esposa…

El hombre rápidamente volteo y fue corriendo hacia la mujer y la niña, Star los vio alejarse con una enorme sonrisa, pero tan pronto se alejaron esta se borró de su rostro, camino de regreso a la casa y respiro profundamente… para después hacer como que se arremangaba (Ya que su camisa era de tirantes) e invocar su varita mágica.

Marco termino de bañarse, se puso unos shorts y una camisa de manga corta y miro la puerta del baño, esta se veía que estaba ahí pero Marco sabía perfectamente que la puerta estaba hecha pedazos en el suelo de su cuarto, suspiro un poco pero aguantándose las ganas de querer ir a la ciudad a matar a Tom y a Jana, salió… y de repente recordó a Star, un súbito sonrojo se apodero de el ya que podía recordar claramente el cuerpo de la joven, el sonido de sus gemidos y finalmente, el grito de placer que ella había dado diciendo su nombre… trago saliva y después de dudarlo un poco se echó agua helada en la cara intentando apartar esas imágenes de su mente, salió del baño y…

-¿Star? ¿Qué haces?

-Ha hola Marco… bueno… ha… pues anoche tuvimos tan bonita vista aquí que quise comer aquí… es todo… vamos

-Entonces esto… ¿Es comida?

Marco se acercó a la mesita que Star había aparecido la noche anterior, mirando con un poco de desconfianza el desayuno que eran huevos con tocino y café para él, aunque Star había cambiado su taza por una de chocolate

-Ha… si lo es…

-Se… segura?

Marco miro el plato un poco desconfiado haciendo que Star también pusiera una mueca de desconfianza

-Bueno… eso creo… no aparecí los ingredientes usé lo que trajimos, pero… bueno…

-Bueno?

-Mama apenas me enseño a cocinar con magia… aunque bueno dijo que lo teníamos que traer en la sangre, a mi abuela le decían la chef por algo…

-Bueno entonces…

Marco y Star llevaron el tenedor al plato… los dos tomaron un poco de tocino, lo llevaron a su boca… y miraron al otro quedándose quietos, estáticos… sintiendo como el otro los vigilaba… pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer bocado… Star por que realmente recordaba lo horribles que eran las comidas que le quedaban con Magia cuando practicaba y Marco, simplemente porque el que Star no se atreviera a comer su propia comida no le daba una buena señal

-Ha… o si quieres… puedes… ammm… pedir algo…

Marco miro a Star y sin más, tomando aire se metió rápido la comida a la boca, cerró los ojos… pero después los abrió con una sonrisa

-Star esto está muy bueno

-EN VERDAD!

-Si! Mejor de lo que pensaba

-Vamos acaso no lo esperabas

-Bueno pues tu no parecías querer comerlo, así que no lo niegues estabas dejando que lo hiciera antes

-Marco Marco Marco en Mewni la educación dice que los otros pri…

Antes de que Star acabara de hablar Marco le había metido su tenedor en la boca, Star se puso roja pero después sonrió mientras masticaba y finalmente trago

-Vaya… no quedo tan mal entonces…

-No lo habías probado antes no?

-Buueeeeeno… es que solo practique porque mama me lo exigió, pero jamás probé nada de mi comida, ella solo comía un pedacito y decía (imitando la voz de su madre) "Insatisfactorio Star, muy insatisfactorio" Y después de eso desaparecía la comida y me hacía aparecerla de nuevo, pero… bueno creo que me tocaba cocinar algo, tú lo has hecho desde que llegue hace un mes…

-Sí, tengo que enseñarte a hacerlo sin magia

Los 2 recordaron como había quedado la casa después del asunto de los hot cakes

-Mejor no

Los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y rieron, pero de repente Star vio como Marco se le quedaba mirando embobado unos segundos y se puso roja desviando la mirada, Marco también lo hizo, había recordado de repente la escena que había visto en esa ducha y definitivamente no era capaz de fingir que no pensaba en eso, Star en cambio… solo quería que la tierra se la tragara, cuando de repente Marco se levanto

-¿Marco?

-Creo que podemos aprovechar que nos quedamos solos

Star inmediatamente se puso como tomate y después de pensar unos segundos Marco también… pero agito rápidamente la cabeza

\- ¿Sí, podemos ir a divertirnos los dos solos y conozco el lugar perfecto, que tan rápido estarás lista?

-Bromeas? Vámonos ahora mismo

-SI! Pero… antes acabamos no?

Ambos se quedaron viendo los platos y finalmente entre risas se sentaron terminando de comer, aunque Star le lanzaba pequeñas miraditas a Marco mientras lo hacía, contenta porque el realmente parecía estar mucho más animado en ese momento hasta que termino de comer y se levanto

-Bueno… voy a… Marco?

Star se dio cuenta de que Marco de repente estaba rojo mirándola fijamente

-YA PARA DE PENSAR EN ESO MARCO DÍAZ!

-Ha… bueno es que…

-O BORRARE TUS RECUERDOS PUEDO HACERLO!

Star invoco su varita apuntándole, Marco la miro un segundo… y sonrió con una mirada y aspecto confiado que Star recordaba haber visto en algún lado y le hablo con una voz grave y tranquila

-Vamos baja eso, cariño

Star escucho eso, se puso roja, sus manos temblaron

-PERO COMO RAYOS HACES ESO!

Star bajo la varita y Marco rio levantándose ahora usando su voz de siempre

-No sé por qué, pero recordé como hacerlo… he estado recordando algunas cosas desde que recupere mi espada no solo pelear… así que…

De nuevo la voz de Marco cambio acercándose a Star y tomando su barbilla con una mano para hacer que Star lo mirara a los ojos

-Sígueme

Star asintió varias veces mirándolo y Marco, riendo salió de la habitación, Star lo siguió casi hipnotizada, pero de repente agito la cabeza

-NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

-PERO ES GRACIOSO!

-PARA MI NO MARCO DÍAZ!

Star a pesar de lo que decía reía divertida, Marco abrió una puerta y se encontraron en una gran cochera, pero no se dirigió a su auto

-Oye… ¿A dónde vas?

-Bueno, creí que te gustaría más probar esto…

Marco sonrió y saco un casco arrojándoselo a Star, esta tardo un segundo en comprender cuando Marco destapo una motocicleta con un sidecar acoplado a esta

-TIENES UNA DE ESTAS COSAS!

-Sí, ¿Qué te parece? Extrañaba montar en nachos así que la compre tan pronto pude, aun antes que el au… ¿He?

-VAMOS YA!

Marco dio un salto cuando de la nada Star ya con el casco puesto estaba en el sidecar de la moto, no la había visto moverse, asintió y encendió esta mientras el portón se abría, Star por un momento había pensado que Marco haría una aburridísima y tediosa rutina de seguridad como lo hacía cada que subían al auto, pero para su sorpresa la moto arranco con un rugido y Marco acelero saliendo de inmediato y alejándose de la casa a gran velocidad

-ESTO ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL AUTO! ¡TIENES QUE ENSEÑARME A MANEJAR ESTA COSA!

-Que? ¡Aún recuerdo cuando te enseñe a andar en bicicleta!

-pero soy más responsable ahora!

-no es cierto!

Marco sonrió mientras seguía conduciendo cuando de repente la cara de Star apareció de cabeza frente a el

-HAAAAAAAA!

Estuvo a punto de perder el control de la motocicleta, pero logro mantenerlo y freno de golpe mirando a Star

-Qué pasa? ¿Sorprendido?

Star sonreía mirando como Marco la observaba boquiabierto, la piel de Star se había vuelto blanca y su ropa también, siendo esta un sencillo vestido blanco con la espalda descubierta por la cual salían unas grandes alas de mariposa de color blanco con algunos dibujos en estas de un color gris que apenas se distinguían por la blancura de sus alas, además de eso Star tenía 3 pares de brazos y un ojo de color negro y dos delgadas antenas saliendo de su cabeza además de un par de cuernos ahora de color blanco que Marco supo era su diadema.

-Esa es…

-Seguro ya la habías visto, cuando peleamos con los monstruos

-Solo un segundo

Marco se acercó mirándola sorprendido y de repente Star le sonrió traviesa

-Unas carreritas…?

Marco la miro atentamente… y un segundo después ambos iban por la carretera a toda velocidad, aunque Marco no podía más que sorprenderse de lo rápida que era Star ya que iba a más de 100 y aun así Star se las arreglaba para volar tan rápido como la motocicleta, está en cambio solamente iba en línea recta y totalmente concentrada en ganarle, cuando de repente Marco vio la señal de una intersección y le hizo una seña a Star mientras empezaba a disminuir la velocidad hasta que se detuvo… pero Star siguió recto…

-Ha. Star?

Marco bajo de la moto viendo por donde la chica se había ido…

10 minutos después

-PUDISTE HABÉRMELO DICHO!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-DEJA YA DE REÍRTE!

-Vamos admite que fue gracioso!

Star lo miro ceñuda… una fracción de segundo y después se unió a Marco en sus risas mientras ambos dejaban la motocicleta en un estacionamiento, el lugar parecía vacío aunque Star escuchaba risas y música más adelante Marco se había estacionado en un punto desde el que no podían ver que había adelante al tener que rodear una enorme roca que tapaba totalmente la visión y había logrado evitar que Star viera cualquier cosa antes de llegar, hasta que finalmente vio… un pedazo de playa con varios chicos alejados y una tienda, Star por un momento quedo sin entender que sucedía, a lo lejos se veía la rueda de la fortuna de lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque de atracciones en el puerto pero no parecía estar funcionando en ese momento

-Ha… esto es… ¿Una playa igual que la que hay frente a la casa?

-No es igual Star, ven

-Bueno…

Star dejo que Marco la jalara a una tienda, sin siquiera fijarse en el mar solo siguiéndolo hasta que entraron, Star solo vio varias tablas en una pared y de repente abrió los ojos sorprendida comprendiendo súbitamente lo que eran.

-Espera… acaso vamos…?

Marco le sonrió, pero no dijo nada y mientras hablaba con un hombre Star miraba todo el lugar, hasta que Marco se acerco

-Vamos ven tienes que ponerte esto

Star tomo un traje que Marco le tendía y entro en un vestidor para ponérsela, al salir vio que Marco ya traía uno y le tendía una tabla de color rosa

-ENTONCES VAS A ENSEÑARME A SURFEAR!

Marco puso un gesto que Star conocía perfectamente, era el gesto presumido que precedía a una larga perorata de lo que era o no capaz de hacer, pero el hombre del mostrador se rio, dándole una palmada, Star finalmente le puso atención era un hombre ya mayor y de piel muy tostada por el sol, con el cabello canoso atado en una coleta.

-Este mocoso enseñar a alguien a surfear? Jajaja ten cuidado lo que le pides más de una vez hemos tenido que sacarlo medio muerto del agua –Hombre-

-HEY SOLO FUE UNA VEZ! –Marco-

-No, fueron más pero solo te acuerdas de la última, aún recuerdo cuando ese salvavidas tuvo que darte respiración de boca a boca y no te dejabas

-POR QUE NO LA NECESITABA!

-Pero logro dártela! Y eso fue todo un espectáculo

-JACKIE ME SUJETO PARA ESO! Y SIGO DICIENDO QUE ESE TIPO NO ERA SALVAVI… ha… mejor hablemos de otra cosa

Marco se puso rojo al darse cuenta de que Star escuchaba la conversación atentamente apenas aguantándose las ganas de echarse a reír a carcajadas, Marco suspiro tomando una tabla de color rojo y a Star de la mano jalándola fuera de la tienda mientras el hombre reía a carcajadas

-Bueno ven…

-SIIII!

Los 2 se alejaron de la tienda y se acercaron al agua

-SI YA QUIERO EMPEZAR!

5 minutos después Star con un tic en el ojo, sujeta a su tabla, escuchaba una larguísima y muy tediosa lección de Marco, este noto su cara de aburrida.

-Qué te parece que es aburrido que enseño?

-Nooooooo… ok si… solo déjame intentarlo

-Yo tarde mucho para aprender

-Marco marco marco… yo no soy tu, tengo algo que tú no tienes…

Star movió la mano y de repente, el nivel del mar subió de golpe

-PERO QUE!?

Marco vio que estaban siendo elevados por una columna de agua, de repente Star paso junto a el

-ESTO ES MUY DIVERTIDO!

Marco miro un segundo a Star que bajaba rápidamente por una pendiente, casi como un tobogán echo de agua, después sonriendo rápidamente se deslizo tras ella, Star seguía manipulando el agua al caer ya que Marco noto como la bajada iba cambiando para hacerlos girar rápidamente y aumentar la velocidad, pero también noto que los pies y la tabla de Star brillaban un poco

-ERES UNA TRAMPOSA!

Star le enseño la lengua

-Te estoy ganando es lo que te duele!

-ESTO NO ES UNA COMPETENCIA!

-HAAA CLARO QUE SI!

Star sonrió y Marco vio sus mejillas y su anillo brillar y de repente la velocidad de la corriente que los llevaba aumento, Marco vio como el agua volvía a subir llevándolos aún más alto que la primera vez, pero ahora ellos iban girando alrededor de la columna, solamente manteniendo el equilibrio mientras una corriente los llevaba hacia arriba… y de repente

-Listo? –Star-

-Es… espera Star…

Star sonrió y al llevar a la cima de la columna, a más de 50 metros, la corriente cambio llevándolos hacia abajo casi en picado

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Marco-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Star volteo y de repente se puso pálida, sobre la arena se veía una silueta observándola, no hubiera podido notarla si no fuera por dos brillantes ojos que la observaban fijamente, Star de repente sintió terror, no supo porque, en la playa había gente mirando lo que pasaba y Marco estaba junto a ella… se preparó para enfrentarlo y de repente Marco la golpeo en la espalda

-HAAA!

Los dos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo hacia la playa, Star reacciono rápidamente y logro que el agua los sujetara amortiguando la caída de ambos que cayeron de golpe en la arena, Star rápidamente se levantó en posición de combate, pero… no había nada ahí

-STAR QUE SUCEDIÓ? ¿ESTAS BIEN?

-Ha… si… si estoy bien…

Star se sentó en la arena, tratando de calmar a Marco que parecía estar preocupado de que se hubiera llevado un mal golpe o algo así, Star negó con la cabeza y se levantó, pero sintiendo su corazón latir como loco, estaba aterrada porque sabía que, si en ese momento hubieran intentando atacarla, ella no hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo

-Bueno… creo que debemos irnos –Star-

Marco asintió y Star fue rápidamente a cambiarse, cuando salió Marco la esperaba para cambiarse también algo que ella había esperado que hiciera, salió rápidamente de la tienda, sabiendo que a Marco le tomaría aun un poco de tiempo cambiarse, secarse y devolver las tablas, además de liquidar la cuenta, noto como la gente que había ido a ver lo que pasaba ya se había ido y empezó a susurrar un conjuro, frente a ella una imagen apareció, era el conjuro del ojo que todo lo ve…

-Necesito ha… ¿NOS ESTAS ESPIANDO? –Star-

-HAAAA! ¡ESTO NO ES NADA!

Jana, cuya imagen aparecía en el conjuro, miraba a Star por otro conjuro igual, rápidamente lo hizo desaparecer, Star suspiro y la miro asustada

-Entonces… sabes que paso aquí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… vi que perdiste el control… y… bueno, está bien… ¿Qué quieres?

-Detener esto de una vez, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Ya empezaba a oscurecer cuando Jackie se detuvo en un edificio en las afueras de la ciudad, el edificio era viejo y estaba abandonado, la puerta colgaba de sus goznes y parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, sus pasos resonaban mientras iba subiendo las escaleras y atravesaba los pisos uno por uno, sintiéndose como el personaje de una película de terror, hasta que llego a un último pasillo, el conjuro le decía que lo que buscaba estaba justo enfrente… y de repente giro rápidamente

-QUIEN ERES TU!

Jackie retrocedió rápidamente esquivando un golpe y después otro, de la oscuridad había surgido una chica extraña que empezó rápidamente a acosarla a golpes, pero Jackie ni siquiera se esforzaba en esquivarlos, agradeciendo que Marco la convenciera de entrenar karate con él, la chica le tiro un último golpe y de repente sintió un puño impactar con fuerza en su estómago y fue derribada, Jackie se puso sobre ella retorciendo uno de sus brazos con fuerza sin parecer estar agitada lo mas mínimo

-Creo que debería preguntarlo yo… ¿Qué quieren conmigo? ¿Qué hacían en mi casa? –Jackie-

-Yo seré quien te conteste eso

Jackie abrió los ojos aterrada cuando una mano se puso en su hombro, no solo porque no había visto a nadie en ese lugar apenas un segundo antes si no por la fuerza con que era sujetada del hombro y la frialdad de esa voz

-Por supuesto, debes soltar antes a la chica

Jackie la soltó y en ese momento la presión en su hombro desapareció y ella se apartó viendo a un hombre frente a ella, arreglado y pulcramente peinado, el mismo que había visto en el video y que ahora la miraba fríamente, de repente este sonrió y por alguna razón esa sonrisa hizo que la chica tuviera un escalofrió

-Bueno, creo que ahora podemos hablar de forma civilizada…

-Escucho… -Jackie-

En la playa, Star y Marco comían en un puesto a la orilla del mar, Star sonreía mientras miraba la playa y comía de un plato de nachos, pero aun sin permitir relajarse ni bajar la guardia

-Y bueno, ¿Ya me dirás que sucede?

-Perdón? Nada sucede…

-Star, nadie te conoce mas que yo, se cuándo estas preocupada por algo, lo has estado desde que paso eso en la playa

-Bueno solo me asuste…

-Ahora me estas mintiendo

Star trato de fingir, pero finalmente suspiro y apachurrada se dejó caer en la mesita, sin hacer más que llevarse nachos a la boca, Marco espero tranquilamente a que le dijera que sucedía, Star volteo a verlo de reojo un par de veces y este no quitaba la vista de la joven, así que finalmente se rindió

-Recuerdas esa cosa de fuego… y la otra de hielo que vimos en el bosque… una de esas cosas nos atacó a Jackie y a mi anoche

-QUE? ¿PERO QUE OCURRIÓ?

-Solo emergió del agua y no se… lo hice pedazos fácilmente, pero queda claro que está buscándome y… bueno quizás…

-Si estas proponiendo que quizás debas buscar otro lugar para quedarte olvídalo

-Que? Pero…

-Pero nada, desde que nos conocimos trajiste a mi vida un montón de monstruos asesinos que me atacaban para llegar a ti y eso nunca importo

-Si… supongo que siempre hago eso… ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pero siempre me pareció muy poco para vivir contigo

Star miro a Marco unos momentos y sonrió recargándose en su hombro

-Entonces… ¿Me ayudarías nuevo? A… bueno… algunas cosas que debo hacer

-Eso que has puesto a Jana a averiguarte y que tiene que ver con ese conjuro de mariposas que lanzaste tan pronto volviste?

Star por un segundo se sintió sorprendida de que Marco lo supiera, pero después sonrió

-No te lo oculte ni un segundo, ¿Verdad? ¿Estás enojado por ocultártelo?

-No… te lo dije, aventuras mágicas es lo que tengo que esperar si estoy contigo… me hubiera sentido decepcionado si no hubiera sido así.

Star sonrió cuando sintió que Marco la abrazaba acercándose más a el

-Eres un tonto Marco Díaz…

Y bueno aquí está el nuevo capitulo

Creo que es el que más me ha costado escribir desde hace mucho tiempo, quería poner Starco, pero no exagerar en esto, además quería poner lo que pasaba con Jackie, pero no interrumpir lo que Star y Marco hacían y total, espero no me haya quedado tan mal, aunque fue un capítulo más echo a lo tonto que algo planeado en su totalidad, ya que mi idea original no llenaba ni siquiera la mitad delo que termino siendo el capítulo x.x

Sobre Jackie espero no exagerar con lo que sabe hacer, pero me parecía algo plausible que teniendo a la mano libros de hechizos pudiera hacer algunos básicos, así como viviendo con Marco este le enseñaría a defenderse.

En el próximo capítulo como Jana torturara a Marco… a Star no, es su amiga y ok, Marco también lo es, pero… es Marco.

Star empezara la cacería de quienes están siguiéndola, encontrándose más que solamente un atacante.


	10. Chapter 10

Jackie se encontraba en un elegantísimo departamento, que para nada parecía un departamento de un edificio destrozado como era en el exterior, el hombre estaba sentado frente a ella en un sillón, pareciendo extremadamente fuera de lugar ya que Jackie se lo imaginaba mejor en una enorme y lujosa oficina haciendo nada, como cualquier abogado poderoso, Jackie escucho un gruñido y volteo para ver a esa extraña chica poniendo una taza frente a ella y luego otra frente al hombre, la chica se cruzó de brazos y…

-Siéntate –Hombre-

-¡Pero! –Chica-

-No creo que la intimides para nada, no tiene caso que actúes como matona, además es de mal gusto

La chica suspiro y fue y se sentó junto a Jackie en el sillón, esta no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de Té.

-Y quizás eso este envenenado –Chica-

El hombre que estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo de su taza el bajo lentamente mirándola a los ojos

-¡OK OK ME CAYO! Pero no me dirás que es tonto tomar algo así cuando…

-Tiene demasiada clase para hacer eso

La chica abrió y cerro la boca al escuchar lo que Jackie decía y se cruzó de brazos recargándose en el sillón con la perfecta pinta de una niña berrinchuda, el hombre sonrió y finalmente tomo un poco de té para después ver a Jackie.

-Realmente en algo esa chica tiene razón, debería estar un poco asustada de nosotros… Y nosotros nerviosos pues nos encontró en solo un día, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Jackie Lin Tomas… no se quiénes son ustedes pero vi lo que hicieron anoche, en mi casa tengo cámaras de seguridad vi que me salvaron de… algo, use un conjuro de seguimiento para encontrarlos

Jackie saco de su bolsillo el pequeño trozo de metal y se lo arrojo a la chica que al verlo se puso muy roja.

-Jackie… no tengo idea quien eres y como rayos usas magia, ¿Qué tipo de ser eres? –Chica-

-Esa si es una buena pregunta

-Yo… creí que sabrían, ustedes me estaban siguiendo o ¿Cómo llegaron a mi casa?

El hombre sonrió con confianza y Jackie supo de repente que había perdido toda su ventaja, ahora él estaba seguro de que ella no sabía nada.

-Bueno… ha…

-Bueno…

El hombre la miro fijamente unos segundos y después sonrió con confianza y de repente su piel cambio de color, vio cómo su hocico se alargaba y garras salían de sus manos hasta mostrar su apariencia completa de reptil, Jackie aun así no se altero

-No parece sorprenderte ver mi verdadera apariencia

-No eres el primero que veo como tu

Toffe sonrió de repente, recordando los días en que bajo órdenes de Ludo espiaba a Star por medio de los monstruos.

-Si… una vez te vi hace años… eres la chica que el amigo de Star Butterfly seguía…

-Si… bueno…

-Ha de saber señorita Tomas que no la seguimos, usted tenía una joya que estábamos buscando y la localizamos por un conjuro que nos permite rastrearlas si su dueño tiene… inconvenientes

-Pero esas cosas seguían a Star –Jackie-

-Sí, así es…

-¿Existen más?

Toffe la miro fijamente, como evaluando que decirle…

-Algunas…

-Bien, en ese caso…

Mientras Jackie hablaba la sonrisa de Toffe se ensanchaba hasta que al final, estiro la mano estrechando la de Jackie…

-Algunos días después-

Star miraba por una muy alta ventana una ciudad, que apenas se distinguía por la lluvia y la niebla, pero aun así no parecía estar observando la ciudad si no metida en sus propios pensamientos, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro y sonrió sin voltear.

-¿Aun estas nerviosa?

-Si… se que a eso vinimos aquí pero… no se qué hacer…

-Flash back-

Un día normal en la ciudad, tranquilo… pacifico…

-¡CUIDADO! ¡QUÍTENSE QUÍTENSE QUÍTENSE!

Excepto por que en el cielo de la ciudad había una mariposa humanoide color blanco volando por todos lados llevando bolsas de compras, entraba en un pequeño rayo de luz en una tienda y un segundo después salía, dejando solo un montoncito de billetes en el mostrador, finalmente se detuvo suspendida en el cielo y miro el reloj.

-¡HAAAA ES TARDE!

Rápidamente reanudo su vuelo, pareciendo mas un pequeño rayo de color blanco que una persona, hasta que llego a una casa, la puerta se abrió tan pronto Star se acercó, al entrar aterrizo y corrió rápidamente hacia un pequeño cuarto mientras su transformación desaparecía, entro en el cuarto y apareció en el inframundo, apenas un segundo después Marco entro con ella

-¿CONSEGUISTE TODO?

-¡SI AQUÍ ESTA! ¡DATE PRISA!

Marco también traía varias bolsas, ambos corrieron tan pronto podían, cuando se acercaron a un enorme castillo uno de los demonios les abrió la puerta, los dos solo dijeron gracias sin parar de correr hasta que finalmente, se detuvieron.

-Lle…

-Llegaste 20 segundos tarde, Marco.

-¿QUE? –Los dos-

-Sip, lo siento

Jana traía un pequeño reloj de bolsillo y se los mostro, marcaba unos segundos después de las 2 pm.

-¡POR FAVOR SON SOLO UNOS SEGUNDOS! –Marco-

-Marco, hiciste una promesa, a una demonio y no la has cumplido.

-Flash back dentro del flashback-

Star se encontraba frente a Jana, un poco nerviosa, Jana la miraba sonriendo solo que en ese momento dos cuernos asomaban entre sus cabellos y sus dientes eran colmillos, irónicamente parecía más la reina del inframundo ella que Tom.

-Bueno entonces… ¿Sabes?

-Yo…

-¡Vamos Jana esto es ridículo! Sabes que esa apuesta era oslo un juego

-¡Marco Díaz, Star hizo una promesa con un demonio, sabes que eso no puede romperse! Pero… hare una concesión…

Jana chasqueo los dedos y una lista apareció frente a ambos

-Tienen hasta el mediodía, ni un segundo más, traigan todo y Star se librara por hoy pero… si fallan –La sonrisa de Jana se volvió diabólica- Marco será quien sufra el castigo…

-Fin del flashback-

-Ha… Jana yo puedo hacerlo digo… Marco hizo eso por mi…

-No

Jana miro a marco con una sonrisa maliciosa

-El debe hacerlo…

-Si Star… será mejor… que lo haga yo… -Marco-

30 mintuos después

-¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO! –Star-

-¡CHEF! ¡MAS! –Jana-

-¡ESPEREN AUN NO ESTA LISTO!

-¡MAS MAS MAS MAS MAS!

Jana y Star golpeaban la mesa con los cubiertos mientras Marco en la cocina, servía comida en dos platos y salía rápidamente.

-Hacer que si no compraba todos los ingredientes antes de mediodía cocinaba el… -Star-

-Oye tampoco te veo ayudándolo

-Bueno…

Star y Marco se miraron y enrojecieron un poco, Marco dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la cocina para servirse su propio plato

-Ammm… digamos que los dos tuvimos buenas razones para acordar que no nos ayudaríamos mutuamente en la cocina

-Si… recuerdo como los encontré la última vez

Star enrojeció y empezó a comer en silencio, Jana no dijo nada si no que se limitó a probar otro bocado y sonreír, cuando Marco finalmente se sentó… junto a Star y asegurándose de que esta estuviera entre el y Jana.

-Ha… lo siento Marco… -Star-

-No es tu culpa, es culpa de ella

Marco miro con rencor a Jana, ella solamente se encogió de hombros

-Soy una demonio ¿Qué esperabas?

Jana de repente dio un respingo y tanto Star como Marco se levantaron rápidamente

-¿Estas bien? –Star-

-Si, solo…este travieso no ha dejado de patear en todo el día –Jana-

-¿No será que se adelantó? Por cierto ¿Cuándo nacía?

-Nacerá exactamente en una semana a las 5 de la tarde, fue calculado con magia no se adelantara –Marco-

-¡Y Marco me llevara en brazos al hospital

-¡QUE NO! ¡Para eso tienes marido!

-Tom no puede hacerlo –Jana-

-¿Por qué no?

-No será porque cuando una demonio va a dar a luz se envuelve en llamas y quema todo lo que toca ¿verdad? –Star-

-¿QUE? ¿ES POR ESO?

-¿Creías que era por tu linda cara, Marco?

Marco no alcanzo a responder ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe y un demonio entro, era bajito, tanto que apenas le llegaría a la cintura a Star y regordete, traía un traje de mayordomo y lentes, se acercó entrego un papel a Jana.

-Un reporte señora

-A ver…

Jana miro la hoja y gruño

-¿Que pasa? –Star-

-Las únicas veces en que un demonio no puede exigir el cumplimiento de una promesa, es cuando ya ha hecho una promesa contraria antes, en este caso creo que tendré que renunciar a tenerte de sirvienta un tiempo

Jana le paso una hoja a Star y esta la leyó abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cuantos hay?

-Unos 100 mas o menos…

-Entonces yo... podrías…

-Claro hare que llegues haya en unos segundos

-Bueno… ammm… entonces…

-Tendrás que seguir cumpliendo con tus obligaciones conmigo pero las relajare un poco… a Marco no

-¡OYE! ¿Pueden decirme que sucede?

-Marco tengo que salir a Florida

-¿He?

-Fin del flashback-

Star volvió a voltear hacia la ciudad, se encontraban en un hotel pequeño y mucho menos lujoso que el que habían visitado cuando se quedaron en la isla pero confortable, habían recibido un mensaje de que debían hospedarse ahí y aunque ambos estaban seguros de que era para poder vigilarlos no habían dudado ni un momento, Star le había explicado a Marco que probablemente serian monstruos que querían volver a casa.

-Bueno yo no me preocupo, nunca hemos tenido un plan de todas maneras, en ninguna de nuestras aventuras supimos que nos esperaba

-Claro que si en una… cuando fui al castillo por ti ¿recuerdas?

-Si…

-Y eso no termino bien

Los dos dijeron eso al mismo tiempo haciendo que ambos rieran, cuando de repente escucharon un golpe en la puerta, al abrirla vieron un papel pegado en ella.

-Bueno… esto si es raro –Marco-

-Si… vengan a las 9 de la noche… y una dirección…

-Son las 8 30… así que…

-¿Iras conmigo?

Marco sonrió levantándose, metió la mano bajo su camisa y saco el medallón

-No te preocupes recuerda que voy preparado

-De acuerdo… entonces vamos…

Los 2 salieron del hotel y Marco sacando su celular y colocando un mapa los guio por la ciudad, no caminaron mucho antes de llegar a una zona aislada, pobre, llena de grafitis, basura y almacenes y locales abandonados, Star miraba a todos lados muy nerviosa, jamás había visto una zona tan pobre y desolada ni siquiera en Mewni.

-Esto es raro –Marco-

-¿Que cosa?

-Que no hemos visto a nadie

-¿Acaso viven humanos en este lugar?

-Si... pero no parece haber ninguno…

Se acercaron a la dirección que decía el papel, un almacén enorme, con una puerta abierta y entraron, al hacerlo Star quedo boquiabierta

-¿PERO QUE?

-¡SI ES LA PRINCESA!

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO ERA VERDAD!

-¡PRINCESA!

De repente Star se vio rodeada de gente que la jalaban y trataban de saludar de todos lados, todos parecían

-¿MEWMANOS? –Marco-

-¡Us… HAA YO TE CONOSCO TU ERES EL QUE HACIA CALZONES QUE HABLAN! –Star-

Un hombre la miro con estrellitas en los ojos

-Y me recuerda…

-Si… pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Star-

-Star…

Star levanto la mirada y se puso seria, en el lugar había mucho más gente, pero solo alrededor de 30 parecían ser Mewmanos de mas de 100 que parecían haber en ese almacén, Star vio monstruos de todo tipo que la miraban extrañados y sin acercarse, Star les sonrió y acerco a ellos, varios monstruos quedaron inmóviles hasta que uno con dos cabezas se acercó a ella.

-Bien… entonces… ¿Quieren volver a… Mewni?

-¿En verdad nos vas a llevar?

Star asintió con la cabeza y los monstruos empezaron a hablar rápidamente entre ellos mientras los Mewmanos sonrieron unos minutos después, Star y Marco se encontraban sentados con los aldeanos rodeándolos, aunque al parecer habían escogido a Hans, el cocinero, como portavoz porque pensaban que se conocían, pero al final todos acabaron hablando con ella al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces cuando nos iremos princesa?

-¿Habrá de nuevo tijeras dimensionales?

-Nos iremos en un año y no… no será con tijeras, usaremos otro tipo de portal

-¿Hasta dentro de un año?

-No… pero ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Por que todos nos quedamos aquí? –Mewmano-

-Yo… eso quería preguntarles, ¿Por qué no huyeron?

-Porque nos ordenaron no hacerlo

Todos los Mewmanos dijeron lo mismo y los monstruos también, Star los miro extrañada.

-¿Quien los ordeno? –Star-

-A nosotros… fue Toffe señora –Dijo un monstruo septarciano pero otro de 2 cabezas intervino-

-No es verdad fue el señor Aviarius… mi primo trabajaba para el pensé que por eso se comunicó conmigo…

-A mi me lo dijo pinzas de langosta el trabajaba también para… ¿Cree que el señor Aviarius haya estado detrás de esto? –Comento otro monstruo echo de limo-

-¿Y a ustedes? –Star-

-Su madre fue quien nos lo ordeno, señora

-Eso… no es verdad pero…

Star suspiro un poco no comprendía que sucedía, ya había escuchado otros mensajes que decían que no se fueran de la tierra de vuelta a su hogar, pero sabía que ni ella ni Moon habían hecho esas cosas mientras que los monstruos que trabajaban para Ludo… todos habían muerto cuando fue a rescatar a Marco y su varita exploto.

-Después de eso solo el señor Zenku nos ayudo –Monstruo-

-¿Zenku?

-6 meses después de que se fueron, cuando ya empezamos a comprender que no volverían por nosotros, un hombre apareció, decía llamarse Zenku, él dijo que podría enviarnos a casa de vuelta y lo hizo con varios de nosotros –Monstruo de limo-

-¿COMO? –Star-

-Si, mis dos hermanos también fueron con el y el abrió un portal para que volvieran a casa, como lo hizo antes con muchos otros pero... no se qué paso se supone que saldríamos a media noche pero llegue un poco tarde… solo vi una luz y jamás… vi a mis hermanos de nuevo, creo que volvieron sin mi solamente -Monstruo de dos cabezas-

Star se levantó inmediatamente

-Llévenme a ese lugar, ahora.

Los monstruos se vieron entre si pero finalmente el monstruo de 2 cabezas asintió con ambas levantándose, Star volteo a ver a todos los demás que estaban reunidos en ese lugar.

-El conjuro que les envié por medio de las mariposas decía lo correcto, nos iremos en un año… TODOS, monstruos y Mewmanos por igual, si conocen a un monstruo que no haya querido venir díganle que será bienvenido, no quiero dejar a nadie atrás…

-Eso… lo dicen los Mewmanos pero será ver…

-Lo digo yo, tienen mi palabra

Los monstruos se miraron entre si y sonrieron, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras se empezaron a retirar del lugar, hablando entre ellos, Star los miro aunque algo nerviosa, quería hablar con ellos, pero no se atrevía a interrogarlos de forma abierta entre tantos extraños que podrían ser espías, finalmente volteo a ver a los Mewmanos, ninguno se había retirado

-Bueno ustedes

-La acompañaremos princesa

Los Mewmanos miraban raro al monstruo, Star resoplo fastidiada levantándose

-No será necesario

-Princesa, necesitara protección

-Si pero para eso traigo a Marco

Todos los Mewmanos voltean a verlo… luego a Star… luego de nuevo a marco…

-¿No era su amante?

-¡NO! –Los dos rojos al mismo tiempo-

-A mí me parece que tampoco podemos dejar a la princesa sola con ese hombre…así que iré yo también, como la princesa me conoce es lo más adecuado

-Tipo calzones… ha…

-Hans, majestad

-Bueno Hans, no tengo necesidad de… mejor si… acompáñeme

Dijo rápidamente Star ya que tan pronto parecía que diría que no todos los Mewmanos dieron un paso hacia ella al unisono como queriendo decir "Si no va con el ira con todos nosotros" Star miro al hombre, era un hombre alto y flaco, totalmente calvo y con un poblado bigote, tenía una abultada barriga y no menos de 60 años por lo que Star estaba segura de que no serviría de nada como protección si no que seguramente acabaría cuidando de el… pero mejor cuidar de uno que de 40, Star volteo a ver al monstruo

-Bueno… ¿Es lejos? -Star-

-Iremos en Henryeta, no se preocupe llegaremos de inmediato

-¿Henryeta? –Marco, Star, monstruo-

Unos minutos después, Marco luchaba por no caerse y no pegarse al monstruo a su lado, mientras trataba de no imaginar que era esa cosa suave y maloliente que pisaba, se encontraban en la parte trasera de una viejísima y destartalada camioneta que, por lo que el hombre había dicho, se usaba para transportar cerdos, mientras adelante el hombre reía mientras conducía, a cada bache, a cada pequeña piedra, la camioneta saltaba haciendo que Star tuviera que sujetarse, no sabía a donde iba pero después de que el monstruo le diera unas indicaciones no había ni siquiera dudado del camino a tomar, ya se habían alejado de la ciudad y habían entrado a los pantanos, Star miraba a su alrededor sorprendida, casi parecía el bosque de la muerte segura, aun cuando seguían en una carretera, de repente la camioneta se detuvo frente a un viejo y destartalado edificio que tenía un letrero de hotel ya roto y colgando de una viga, el lugar estaba totalmente abandonado.

-Bueno llegamos, este es el sitio –Hans-

-¿Este es? –Star-

-Sí, mi hermano uso este punto para que yo reconociera el lugar donde nos reuniríamos, dijo que debíamos irnos a la media noche pero…

Ambas cabezas del monstruo suspiraron negando con la cabeza

-No pudimos llegar… el dijo que era importante la hora y… solo fueron 10 minutos pero… el se fue a Mewni… sin mi…

-Animo, podrás reunirte con el pronto

Marco le dio una palmada en la espalda al monstruo haciendo que este sonriera, aunque al ver a Marco a los ojos supo por su expresión que el pensaba lo mismo que ella: Su hermano probablemente no volvería, no si intentaron abrir un portal.

-Bueno bueno entonces entremos… ¿Sabes cómo llegar? –Hans-

-Si, vi el sitio donde se fueron, estoy seguro, síganme

Star estiro la mano y su varita apareció en esta emitiendo un tenue brillo, apenas suficiente para alumbrar el camino, Hans y el monstruo se miraron pero no dijeron nada, Marco comprendía lo que Star hacía, no quería que los vieran desde lejos, el monstruo empezó a ver hacia los lados con varias cabezas recitando algunas cosas, Marco se acercó alcanzando a escuchar cosas como: "Un árbol podrido… tres piedras en triangulo… un tronco caído…" el monstruo estaba recordando las indicaciones que le habían dado, hasta que se detuvo.

-Aquí es… aquí fue donde… bueno… mi hermano se fue… a Mewni ¿Verdad?

Star y Marco se acercaron a donde el monstruo señalaba y Star se llevó la mano a la boca mientras Marco se ponía pálido, entre los arboles había un pequeño claro, pero por todo el lugar estaban árboles derribados y rotos, grandes agujeros en el suelo, surcos en la tierra y para sorpresa de ambos, incluso 2 rocas destrozadas

-¿Así estaba cuando llegaste esa vez?

-Yo… no… no estaba así antes –Monstruo-

-¿Y no ha habido más monstruos que digan que pueden volver a casa desde aquí? –Marco-

-No que yo sepa

-Marco mira

Star se acercó hacia algo negro que sobre salía apenas de la tierra, la tomo y la levanto lentamente, era una mano con varios dedos, parecidos a garras, pero totalmente negra.

-Alguien quiso abrir un portal dimensional aquí y no funciono… esas cosas entraron –Star-

-Pero de ser habrían atacado la ciudad ¿No? ¿Que sucedió? –Marco-

-Bueno quizás tenían algún plan por si había accidentes, ¿No? Siempre hay que tenerlo, son órdenes del doctor

-¿Que dijiste? ¿El doctor?

Star voto a ver rápidamente a… Hans el cual sonreía, Marco se sorprendió al ver que Star se ponía pálida y después volteo a ver al monstruo rápido

-¡HUYE!

-¿He? ¿Que pasa?

-¡MARCO LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ!

-Así que es verdad… si la princesa defiende a esas cosas… entonces…

Los ojos del hombre brillaron y de golpe tal y como Mina Lowberry lo había echo hacia años, de repente levanto las manos destrozándose la camisa mostrando unos gigantescos músculos creciendo de golpe, volteo a ver… al monstro de dos cabezas y se lanzo contra el.

-¡CORRE VAMOS! –Marco-

-¡CUIDADO!

Marco volteo a ver al anciano que estaba a punto de golpearlo

-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO SOLARÍAN!

El anciano se detuvo a menos de un metro de Marco y volteo a ver a Star, esta hizo un rápido gesto al monstruo de dos cabezas que salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía.

-¿Por qué me detienes? Estoy cumpliendo con mi deber… ir por esa aberración y liberarla de…

-Ya no es tu deber, yo soy la futura reina de Mewni, heredera de Solaría Buterfly… y te libero de ese deber… te daré nuevas órdenes pero no le hagas daño.

Star camino lentamente hacia el anciano, Marco noto como les hacía señas rápidamente para que huyeran y se lo dijo al monstruo que despacio se levantó retrocedió un poco... cada vez, para escapar por el pantano, Marco no entendía de que hablaba Star y que rayos era un Solarían pero Star parecía estar muy asustada.

-Así que… la nueva reina… entonces ya puedo… ¿Dejar descasar?

-Si… ya pue…

-Lástima que sea mentira

El hombre rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo hacia Star, tan rápido que Marco apenas logro ver el golpe pero aún más rápido que el hombre, Star ya se había transformado y puesto una barrera entre ambos, Marco vio como la barrera brillaba e intentaba contener el golpe mientras Star lo detenía con sus 4 manos

-¡CORRE!

El monstruo salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo perdiéndose entre los árboles, Star sonrió y en ese momento la barrera se rompió, sorprendida apenas alcanzo a cubrir su rostro con sus 4 brazos al mismo tiempo, por una fracción de segundo agradeció las prácticas de Marco ya que gracias a eso sabia como bloquear un golpe, pero eso fue lo último que pensó cuando sintió un fuertísimo dolor en sus 4 brazos, que salieron despedidos hacia ella al ser superados en fuerza y golpeándola tan fuerte como si hubiera recibido el golpe sin ninguna protección, salió volando y al golpear su cabeza contra un tronco todo se puso negro.

Marco se quedó pálido al ver como Star caía inconsciente en el suelo del pantano, Hans se acercó a ella

-¿Que dice doctor? Si… bueno… si lo ordena…

Se acerco a Star y levanto su enorme puño… y en ese momento…

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Marco había lanzado un tajo para matarlo, ciego por la ira, pero se sorprendió, su espada se hundió en la espalda del hombre y le hizo un profundo corte en esta pero aun así no penetro suficiente y aunque un chorro de sangre salió de su cuerpo por el corte y Hans grito de dolor, Marco no logro acabar con el, apenas logro reaccionar cuando a una inmensa velocidad Hans lanzo un tajo hacia su cabeza, esquivando el golpe y alejándose poniéndose en posición de combate con su espada, olvidándose aparentemente de Star, Marco la miro de reojo, Star no se movía pero no creía que algo como ese golpe fuera suficiente para acabar con ella, aun así estaba preocupado.

-¿Pero que pasa doctor? ¿Debo acabar también con el? Pero… el no parece un monstruo… no… parece un… ¿Mewmano? Pero no es un Mewmano… pero aun así... el… apoya a esa usurpadora, a esa descendiente de monstruos… si… ¡A ESA TRAIDORA!

Hans llevo su mano a su pecho y Marco vio como algo brillaba antes de que una espada de dos filos apareciera en la mano del hombre, Marco comprendió que era una espada de caballero de Mewni, tal como la suya, antes de que Marco supiera que sucedía Hans estaba frente a el lanzando un tajo hacia su cabeza, pero Marco rápidamente puso su espada no para bloquear el golpe si no para desviarlo usando su misma fuerza, antes de que Hans pudiera retroceder otro largo corte hacia aparecido en su pecho, este retrocedió mirándose, mientras Marco sonreía pero también nervioso, de nuevo su espada no había podido terminar con él.

-Como… como puede ser doctor que haga esto… me esta hiriendo… el… tiene un collar como el mío pero otra espada… el… ¿Acaso mato a uno de nosotros? ¿Es uno de esos monstruos?

-¿Monstruos? –Marco-

Sin ningún aviso el hombre se encontraba frente a Marco, este retrocedió pero al ver el tajo que iba hacia el, rápidamente interpuso su espada pero en vez de intentar detener el golpe simplemente lo desvió aprovechando la misma fuerza de este y lanzo otro tajo al hombre, pero esta vez este parecía ya prevenido y esquivo empezando a lanzar golpe tras golpe hacia el, pero cada vez que lo hacía Marco lograba desviar y defenderse de los ataques.

-¿QUE RAYOS ES ESTO COMO ES QUE NO PUEDO PEGARTE MONSTRUO?

-Solo he tenido práctica.

Marco sonrió poniéndose en posición, había comprobado algo, ese hombre peleaba como Star con la espada, era más fuerte que el por mucho, era también mas rápido, pero tal como Star, aunque tenía un conocimiento superficial de la lucha con espada, no era bueno en ella, era incluso más inexperto que la chica, solo repetía mal algunos movimientos y Marco comprendió que quizás el habría sido un guerrero antes pero ahora ya no era capaz de pelear correctamente por su locura… o quizás jamás aprendió y solo golpeaba con ataques básicos basándose en su fuerza para ganar y no en verdadera habilidad.

Star empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir como alguien la agitaba y mojaba su rostro, abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio al monstruo que la tenía en sus brazos, intento levantarse pero el monstruo la sujeto

-Tranquila princesa, recibió un fuerte golpe

-Si pero… que paso… ¡MARCO!

Star intento levantarse y escucho claramente el sonido de dos armas golpeándose, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba detrás de unos arbustos y unos troncos que le impedían ver más haya

-Princesa tranquilícese, aquí estamos a salvo…por ahora

-¿Que está pasando?

-Estuvo unos minutos desmayada, su amigo se está enfrentado a ese… esa cosa…

-¿QUE?

Star se levantó rápidamente aunque al hacerlo sintió un fuerte mareo que casi la derriba de nuevo, aún estaba transformada y se sujetó con sus 4 brazos a los troncos que formaban la pequeña barrera y se asomó.

Marco jadeaba, mientras esquivaba rápidamente los ataques del hombre, estaba dándose cuenta de que no tardaría en perder esa pelea ya que Hans ni siquiera parecía agitado mientras Marco ya solo se centraba en esquivar sus golpes temiendo que su fuerza le fallaba si intentaba usar su espada para detenerlos de nuevo, Hans se preparó y lanzo una estocada.

-¡LAZO DE FRAMBUESA!

Varias cuerdas de color rosa sujetaron ambos brazos del hombre deteniendo el golpe, Marco vio que Star era quien lo jalaba y se preparó para dar un golpe

-¡MARCO NO!

Marco se detuvo antes de siquiera lanzarse a golpearlo, pero en ese momento Hans volteo, cogió los lazos y jalo a Star hacia el

-¡Star!

Star volaba por la fuerza del impulso hacia Hans, pero a medio camino sonrió, los lazos desaparecieron y girando sobre si misma, lanzo una fuerte patada contra el pecho de Hans haciéndolo retroceder, se elevó en el aire rápidamente y aterrizo junto a Marco, mientras caía Marco vio que lanzaba varias cosas hacia el suelo y aterrizaba a su lado, pero de forma torpe

-No te preocupes eso me ha pasado antes… haaa…

Star se tambaleo un poco, sintiéndose súbitamente mareada, el golpe al parecer la afectaba un poco, pero no era suficiente como para evitar que intentara ayudar a Marco, Hans volteo a verlo con su espada preparada.

-¿Que le pasa a ese tipo? –Marco-

-Es un solarían… un guerrero de Mewni pero… ha…

-¡USURPADORA TE MATARE! –Hans-

-Digamos que están enojados conmigo…

Hans se lanzó hacia ambos con su espada

-¡BOMBA HIPERSÓNICA DE SANGUIJUELAS!

Star no hizo más que decir el nombre del conjuro cuando del suelo por donde pasaba Hans salieron varias luces y después una fuerte explosión que lo hizo volar por los aires, pero cayo de pie y se lanzó hacia ellos de nuevo.

-¿Listo? –Star-

-¡Si!

-¡HIPERRAYO DE TORMENTA INVERNAL!

Star lanzo un fuerte rayo de color blanco hacia Hans, este fue impactado de lleno empezando a congelarse, rápidamente

-¡LO HICIMOS!

-¡VE A REMATARLO AHORA NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA!

Marco estuvo a punto de decirle que eso creía suficiente pues Hans parecía estar ya a punto de volverse un bloque de hielo, su cuerpo estaba ya de color azul y cubierto de nieve, Marco salió corriendo hacia Hans dispuesto a apuntar ahora en la cabeza… cuando de repente el hombre grito y levanto los brazos de golpe destrozando todo el hielo, Marco retrocedió rápidamente pero antes de que reaccionara Hans estaba a punto de golpearlo con un puñetazo.

-¡GRITO DE MEDIA NOCHE!

Un impacto de color morado golpeo a Hans haciéndolo gritar, Marco retrocedió y vio como el costado de Hans estaba totalmente quemado, el hombre ahora si parecía herido y volteo a ver a Star, esta jadeaba muy pálida y se tambaleaba, después el hombre corrió hacia su espada y Marco rápidamente corrió hacia Star, que parecía no ser capaz de defenderse y se puso frente a ella

-¡MARCO NO!

Hans lanzo un tajo hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas y Marco lo detuvo con su espada, pero sus brazos se doblaron mientras sentía como casi era clavado por completo en el suelo, sabía que era hombre muerto, lo que fue apenas un segundo lo sintió como horas, sintió como sus brazos cedían sin remedio a la sobre humana fuerza de aquel hombre y como su espada estaba a punto de hundírsele en la cabeza… y de repente toda esa presión cedió cuando la espada de Marco corto la espada de Hans, el filo del chapo atravesó y corto limpiamente la espada del hombre y al estar aún impulsada por la fuerza de Marco siguió adelante… Marco cayo de rodillas jadeando mientras frente a el caía el cuerpo de Hans… y su cabeza caía atrás de el totalmente separada de su cuerpo… Marco jadeaba con fuerza, temblando… pero más por el miedo por la impresión, acababa de matar a alguien… por más que había intentado hacerlo como parte de la pelea, jamás pensó realmente que lo haría, jamás pensó que tomaría una vida… pero en eso escucho algo caer y al voltear Star estaba en el suelo.

-¡Star!

-¡SEÑOR MARCO! ¡ACA ESTOY!

El monstruo de dos cabezas se acercaba a ellos corriendo…

Star se despertó de golpe, pero al hacerlo sintió que unas manos la sujetaban y con cuidado la volvían a recostar, pestañeo un poco mientras veía luches frente a ella

-Princesa no se preocupe esta bien

-ha… ¿Qué paso? ¡MARCO!

Star se levantó de golpe y al hacerlo se sintió mareada y de nuevo la volvieron a recostar, pero lo que estuvo incorporada fue suficiente para mostrarle que estaba en la habitación del hotel donde se habían hospedado, volteo y se sorprendió al ver a una mujer limo atendiéndola, tan pronto la vio la mujer sonrió y se colocó un anillo que saco de su bolsillo y al momento su apariencia cambio a la de una mujer madura de aspecto maternal, Star comprendió que ella le había permitido ver su verdadera apariencia para hacer que se sintiera más segura.

-No se preocupe está todo bien…

-Que… que paso ¿Donde esta Marco?

-Star, aquí estoy

Marco se acercó a Star y esta sonrió, Marco traía una camisa de tirantes y en los brazos se mostraban varios moretones además de que tenía varios rasguños y cortes pero nada que pareciera grave, Marco tomo el hombro de Star como intentando impedir que se incorporara y Star se dio cuenta de que traía una bata no su ropa

-¿Que… paso?

-Sufrió una conmoción cerebral leve, princesa, por eso se siente mal... pero como seguía transformada no podíamos llevarla a un hospital… no fue hasta hace un rato que su transformación desapareció sola… pero… yo soy enfermera así que…

-Gracias

La mujer enrojeció negando con la cabeza y levantándose, volteo a ver a Marco

-Ya le he dado las instrucciones que debe seguir por hoy… y las de usted pero deben ver a un médico lo mas rápido posible ¿Esta claro?

-Si… de acuerdo…

-Y… no me agradezca… después de todo nos llevaran a casa.

La mujer salió de la habitación y Marco cerró la puerta, suspirando un poco y recargándose contra esta, cansado, se acercó a Star y la ayudo a incorporarse un poco y acomodarse mejor en la cama.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Molida… que… que paso con… ha…

-¿Con Anton? Está bien, en casa muerto de miedo pero quedo ileso… creo que sin el seguiríamos en el pantano, el nos trajo de regreso

-Y… tu como estas…

El semblante de Marco se ensombreció un poco, había comprendido que Star no le preguntaba por su estado físico y no sabía que contestarle, había matado a alguien… en defensa propia y después de haber intentado matarlo en una pelea… pero después le sonrió a Star, no iba a permitir que ella se preocupara más por el.

-Mejor que tu… te golpeaste fuerte…

-Si bueno jaja no te preocupes, ya me conoces tengo esto bastante duro

Star hizo ademan de darse un coscorrón haciendo que ambos rieran, la tensión entre ambos había desaparecido de nuevo

-Y tu… ¿como estas?

Al igual que Marco, Star comprendió que Marco no le preguntaba sobre su estado físico, miro el techo un momento en silencio unos segundos, cuando sintió la mano de Marco tomar la suya, sonrió apretando la mano del chico.

-Me siento terrible…por ese pobre hombre…

-¿Terrible? Star el intento…

-Si pero no es su culpa… todo lo hizo mi familia… el es como Mina Lowberry… ¿La recuerdas?

-Cómo olvidarla

La cara que puso Marco al decir eso hizo que Star sonriera un poco

-Ella era una creatura creada por una de mis antepasadas, Solaria… ella… bueno… ella reunía campesinos leales a Mewni o tan pobres y miserables como para estar desesperados y practicaba experimentos con ellos… ella creo a esos guerreros, los solarían… ellos se volvían locos, su poder aumentaba pero… su cordura se iba… solo obedecían a la reina Solaria… Hans es uno de ellos…

-¿Pero que hace aquí?

-¿Recuerdas cuando Glosarick murió?

-Si…

-El libro de hechizos se fue con el… después de que me fui tuvimos que intentar reconstruirlo, toda la historia de Mewni estaba en ese libro… entonces mama y yo encontramos una sala en la comisión de magia, una sala donde se guardaba toda la información sobre la familia real… cada cosa que hacíamos, que sentíamos, que decíamos estaba en esa sala… cuando la descubrimos enfrentamos a la comisión y los desterramos de Mewni por que nos habían ocultado muchas cosas… cosas horribles… yo… no soy la heredera de la familia real… soy una plebeya… después de que Solaria murió su hija, Eclipsa, subió al trono pero huyo poco después y fue congelada y entonces su hija, Festivia, obtuvo el cargo… pero ella no era la hija de Eclipsa… ella era una niña que fue cambiada por la verdadera heredera, no se quién era esa verdadera heredera… Festivia fue criada para ser manipulable, para preferir la fiesta, no ser una verdadera reina y para ella la solución a la guerra fue envolver durante años el reino y dejar afuera solo a los solarían, bestias sangrientas que solo querían guerra, para que pelearan y se mataran con los monstros hasta que algo más se le ocurriera…ella murió y no fue hasta que lo hizo que la siguiente heredera al trono detuvo la guerra… solo 15 solarian quedaban vivos… la heredera curo parte de sus mentes pero al ver que eran tan inestables los mando a misiones a otros reinos… misiones que eran solo excusas para deshacerse de ellos y los abandono a su suerte, Mina era la más cuerda de todos… cuando eso se supo en Mewni 3 solarian nos atacaron... solo esos 3 pudieron con la guardia del castillo… decían que el doctor se los había ordenado y tuvimos que… bueno…

-Entonces Hans…

-Era un solarian…pero… no comprendo… el sabia… se supone que los solarian que no estaban en Mewni no lo supieron jamás pero el sabía que yo no era una buterfly… que soy una impostora… como lo supo o… cuantos mas hay aquí… que… esta pasando…

-No lo se… pero… Star…

-¿Si?

-Tranquila, ya te lo he dicho… no importa que pase lo enfrentaremos juntos…

Star sonrió… y en ese momento una flamita apareció frente a ellos

-¿AHORA QUE QUIERE?

La flamita aumento de tamaño hasta convertirse en una ventana, al otro lado esta Jana

-Hola Marco, hola Star… escuche que ya terminaron su pequeño asunto en Florida y ya volve… ¿Qué te paso? –Jana-

-Ha… nada Jana-banana solo

-Solo es una pequeña conmoción, mañana la llevare al médico y volveremos a casa la próxima semana –Marco-

-Marco, sabes perfectamente que no vas a evadir tus responsabilidades conmigo usando la enfermedad de Star como excusa

La cara que puso Marco hizo reír a Star, sobre todo por que quien debía cuidar a Jana ella era misma no Marco.

-Mañana enviare a un médico para que te revise, sería mejor que un humano no supiera lo que pasa o quien eres solo por si acaso

-Vamos ella es humana, no la creerá un feno…

-Sobre todo después de que decapitaron a un anciano en medio del pantano

-Olvídalo…

-Así que… ¿A las 11 estará bien?

-Si… estoy muerta…

-Bien, entonces a las 11… y tan pronto vuelvan Marco volverá a sus deberes

-¡OYE!

-¿O quieres que los haga Star?

-… … …

Marco se guardó la maldición que iba a decir

-Bueno entonces, nos veremos mañana

La ventana de fuego empezó a cerrarse lentamente…

-Por cierto ¿Dónde dormirá Marco?

Fue lo último que dijo Jana, cuando solo su veía su rostro ya por el conjuro, inmediatamente este se cerro, Star y Marco voltearon a verse, rojos, solo había una cama doble en la habitación y ningún sillón…

Jana suspiro cuando el portal se cerró pero después volteo… al lado había otro portal, por donde estaba el rostro de Tom

-Está bien, sobrevivieron

-Me alegra pero deberíamos decirle

-Sí, cuando sea capaz de caminar se lo diremos pero mejor que descanse ahora…

-Si… por si acaso, mantén un ojo sobre ella cariño

-Claro ya me conoces, siempre busco conseguir más información

Jana sonrió y el portal se cerró, Tom suspiro, tenía en sus manos una espada de fuego que se apagó de inmediato, no la había necesitado, había llegado tarde, a su alrededor había mas de 30 enormes demonios hechos pedazos… si… demasiado tarde…

Y bueno por fin termine este capitulo x.x

Queria poner una pelea decente y también ahondar mas en el misterio que existe entre los mensajes falsos que se envio a gente de Mewni y a los monstruos, por que alguien no quería que volvieran, pero vaya si fue difícil ya que no quería hacer algo como que a cada lugar donde va Star hay un espíritu de los elementos esperándola… asi que adelante un poco el que los Solarian aparecieran, aunque era algo que tenia planeado desde que salieron los primeros spoiler del libro de hechizos.

Sobre este y reescribirlo con la información que hay en la sala de registros, es algo que pensé que harian enla serie pero jamas se hablo de eso igual aquí quise usarlo.

Sobre los solarian, quería que aparte de personajes que se encuentran con Star por… casualidad o que ella no tenga que ver con ellos, también hubiera personajes que fueran directamente tras ella, pronto pondré cuantos y que tanto saben de ella, aunque eso si quien es el doctor… aun no lo dire, solo adelanto que no es Toffe.

Sobre lo de Jackie por el momento no puedo dar spoilers del trato al que llego con Toffe, pero si saldra mas adelante.

Espero el capitulo haya valido la pena por lo que me toco escribirlo, próximo capitulo:

1 semana después…

Hasta la próxima XD


End file.
